Crna duša (Glava IV)
Crna duša Aerodrom u Njujorku. Mnoštvo putnika iz cijelog svijeta. Izbjeglice su vidno obilježeni velikim bijelim bedževima. Procedura je bila brza i efikasna. Mali problemi oko Hamzinog noža. Suvenir? Izbjeglice iz Bosne već na ulazu u Ameriku dobijaju sve potrebne papire. Za boravak bez ograničenja, pravo na rad, itd. Jedino nije mogao da glasa za Predsjednika. - Možda mi se i svidi ovdje. Ostale izbjeglice su bile uglavnom iz Azije. Kompletne mnogočlane porodice. Po tri četiri generacije jedne porodice istovremeno. Hamzu su svi skupa, zajedno sa njim, podsjećali na filmove Čarli Čaplina o useljenicima. Do leta za Čikago imao je oko dva sata i on se pope na sprat aerodroma Brojni restorani brze hrane bili su uglavnom puni. Mc Donald... Burger King... Amerika. Hamza stade u stranu i zapali cigaretu. Kao da ju je čarobnjak Merlin poslao, pred njim se istog časa stvori krupna, debela žena policajac. - Hej mister! - povika grlenim otegnutim glasom. - Gasi tu prokletu cigaretu! Hamza se iznenadi i zbuni: - Svakako, svakako, - zabrza. - A molim Vas, recite mi gdje mogu pušiti? - Nigdje! - odbrusi mu policajka i odmaršira holom. Jedan stariji gospodin koji je sjedio u blizini pokaza mu na izlaz: - Jedino napolju mladiću. Hamza se zahvali i uputi napolje. - Jebo te Amerika. Aerodrom im je veći od Sarajeva a nigdje se ne može pušiti. Napolju je bila noć i padala je kiša. Pred ulazom je bilo parkirano nekoliko dugih limuzina. Hamza zapali cigaretu. Razmišljao je: - Velika zemlja, velike limuzine, velike policajke. Baš američki. Za sve što je veliko, dobro, jako, što je jednom riječju super u Bosni su govorili da je američko. Pored njega, još desetak nevoljnika je žudno uvlačilo dimove. Nakon treće cigarete, Hamza osjeti da mu se zima uvlači u kosti i uđe ponovo u zgradu. Šetao je od restorana do restorana, od jedne do druge prodavnice suvenira i na kraju uđe u jedan restoran. Pojede hamburger zalijevajući ga kolom. Listao je neki časopis i čudio se da je više od pola stranica časopisa ispunjeno reklamama. Uze kafu i odšeta ponovo napolje da bi pušio. Kad je ponovo ušao u zgradu, pročita na panou da je avion za Čikago odletio prije desetak minuta. Onda su nastali problemi sa kartom. Objašnjavanja i objašjavanja. Na kraju, imao je kartu za let za Čikago za jedan sat. - Baš dobro, - mislio je - Ovo je kao na tramvajskoj stanici u Sarajevu. Ode jedan tramvaj, odmah imaš drugi. Kada su mu u avionu za Čikago saopštili da je na svim unutrašnjim letovima u Americi zabranjeno pušenje, Hamza slegnu ramenima, udobno se namjesti i zaspa. Ljubazna stjuardesa ga probudi iznad O'Hare. O'Hara, najveći, najduži, najširi, najatraktivniji, najfrekventniji i sve naj, najaerodrom u svijetu. Avioni slijeću i polijeću svakih nekoliko sekundi u svim mogućim pravcima i Hamzi se činilo bez ikakvog reda. Samo što bi se jedan avion spustio drugi bi poletio i tako u nedogled. Velike gomile putnika su se užurbano kretali gore dole. Hamza uze torbu i izađe iz zgrade. Napolju zapali cigaretu. - Velika zemlja. Imaju aerodrome kao Sarajevo, imaju policajke k'o kečere, limuzine k'o autobuse ... Mora da su im zečevi kao kod nas volovi ili bar kao ovnovi, - nasmija se sam sebi i uđe u taksi. Dade taksisti adresu. Schaumburg. Više je zvučalo na neki njemački grad nego na američki. Nakon dvadesetak minuta vožnje stadoše pred rođakovom kućom. Hamza plati taksisti i izađe iz auta. Kuća je bila velika i na prvi pogled se vidjelo da rođaku dobro ide. Ulazna vrata su se nalazila na sredini kuće. S obje strane su se nalazila po dva prozora. Isto i na spratu. Sa desne strane garaža za dva auta. U kući je gorjelo svjetlo. Hamza prede preko travnjaka i pozvoni. Vrata mu otvori malo punašnija žena srednjih godina. - Vi ste Hamza? Rođak iz Bosne? - Da. Dobar večer. - Dobar večer. Izvolite. Čekamo vas. Nemojte skidati cipele. Hamza spusti torbu pored vrata i krenu za njom. Prostorija u koju uđoše je bila salon i bila je dobro osvijetljena. U plinskom kaminu je gorjela vatra i sobi davala ugodnu atmosferu. Hamza se sjećao rođaka kao mladića - otresitog i malo svojeglavog. Uvijek nezadovoljan postignutim, jednog davnog dana se spremio i razgulio za Ameriku. Kad Hamza uđe, rođak ustade. Široko se nasmiješivši i raširenih ruku pride Hamzi. Zagrli ga. - Dobro nam došao, rođače. - Bolje te našao, rođo. - Da te vidim. Isti si kao što sam te ostavio. Malo bora oko očiju doduše. Je li još potkivaš majmune? - Sve prođe. - Imamo ovdje još jednog gosta. I on je skoro došao iz Bosne. Da te upoznam, - zagrli ga i povede preko sobe. - Hamza, ovo je Srđan. Srđane, moj rođak Hamza o kome sam ti pričao. - Drago mi je, - Srđan pruži ruku. - Odakle si došao? - upita Hamza ne pružajući ruku. - Iz Ilijaša. Skamenjenog i potpuno bezizražajnog lica Hamza pogleda rođaka, okrenu se i izađe iz sobe. Rođak krenu za njim. - Hamza, gdje ćeš? Hej, stani, šta ti je? Ne okrećući se Hamza odgovori: - Pitaj prijatelja, - uze torbu i izađe napolje. - Stani! Šta ti je? Ma gdje ćeš u ova doba? Hej, ma stani! Ne okrećući se, Hamza pređe preko travnjaka i krenu niz ulicu. Ponovo je padala kiša i on jače pritegnu okovratnik vindjakne. Poslije se ulica spojila sa jednom većom, a ta veća malo kasnije, u još veću. Ova je bila dobro osvijetljena. Hamza je išao polahko razgledajući izloge bez zaustavljanja. U nekom restoranu brze hrane pojeo je par sendviča, uzeo kafu i sa njom izašao napolje. Šetao je, pušio i pijuckao kafu. Sati su prolazili. U centru Čikaga iskretao je glavu pokušavajući da sagleda vrhove nebodera koji su se gubili u magli. Već je bilo dobrano svanulo kad stade i obazre se oko sebe. Nalazio se u kraju koji je djelovao dosta zapušteno i prljavo. Nizovi kuća i zgrada sa par spratova. Na jednoj veliki natpis "Apartment for rent" (stanovi za izdavanje). Ne razmišljajući Hamza uđe u zgradu. Pregledavao je poštansku sandučad tražeći vlasnika ili upravnika zgrade. Bračni par starih crnaca naiđe hodnikom. - Izvinite, da li mi možete reci gdje mogu vidjeti za stan? Starci se zapanjeno zgledaše. Šutke mu pokazaše jedna vrata u dnu hodnika i odoše, i dalje se zgledajući. Hamza se počeša po ožiljku misleći da je on razlog njihovog čudnog ponašanja. Pokuca na vrata. Domalo, začu glasove iznutra i jedan debeli crnac mu otvori vrata. - Za stan? - Ti? Jesi li sam? I baš hoćeš stan? - Da. - I baš u ovoj zgradi? - Da. 180 - Ha, ha, ha, ha... i baš hoćeš stan u ovoj zgradi? - Baš u ovoj. - O.K., O.K. - pomirljivo će debeli. - Jedan bedroom (stan sa jednom spavaćom sobom) ili studio (garsonjera)? - Šta je studio? - Ha, ha, ha... šta je studio? To ti je za jednu osobu. - Onda studio. - O.K., O.K., sačekaj malo. - Vrata se zatvoriše i nakon par minuta crnac se ponovo pojavi. Nosio je ogroman svežanj ključeva. - Pa kakav studio želiš? - Bilo kakav. - Fino, fino. Fina ptičica. I baš ovdje želiš studio? O.K., O.K.. Ništa ne pitam, ništa me ne zanima. Evo nas. Baš krasan studio. Uđoše. U stanu je bilo prijatno toplo. Iz poveće prostorije se ulazilo u kuhinju. Malo kupatilo. Sve u svemu, Hamzi se nije činilo loše. - O.K. Koliko? - Za tebe tristo mjesečno. -Dvjestopedeset. - Ali odmah za mjesec i depozit. - Šta je depozit? - Ako nešto uništiš da mogu platiti popravak. - A ako ne uništim? - Onda ti vratim pare. - Kad si zadnji put nekom vratio pare? - Ne sjećam se, - veselo se nasmija. Hamza izvadi iz džepa svežanj novčanica. Odbroja pet stotina i pruži ih crncu. - O.K. Evo pet stotina. - Hvala, hvala. Pripremiću ugovor, pa kad budeš izlazio, navrati da potpišeš. - O.K. Ne moraš žuriti. - Još nešto. Sakrij novac. U džepu nosi destak dolara. Ne više. - Zašto? - Zato što se ovdje glave gube za mnogo manje sume nego što ti imaš. Ja ništa nisam vidio i ništa ne znam. Možeš dovesti i žensku ako hoćeš. Samo bez frke. O.K.? - O.K. Hamza zatvori vrata i spusti torbu. Ode u kupatilo. Dugo se tuširao bez sapuna i šampona. Kad konačno izađe iz kupatila obrisa se košuljom, uze čist veš. Zapali cigaretu i leže na pod pored radijatora. Probudio se kasno poslijepodne. Umio se, oprao zube i popio gutljaj vode. Vrati se ponovo pored radijatora. Zapali. Godila mu je toplota. Godilo mu je da ne misli ni na šta. Dugotrajni trening. Pusti misli da lebde lagano bez ikakvog reda i sadržaja. Nakon prve cigarete natjera sebe na razmišljanje. Zaključi da mu to pričinjava stanovit napor. Ipak se natjera da se koncentriše. - O.K. Sad sam dakle ovdje. Hoćeš Ameriku? Evo ti Amerika.Prvo da vidimo šta treba da se uradi i kojim redom. Prvo mora da ima nešto kao lična karta. To postoji u svim zemljama. Zatim da vidimo za neki posao. Samo gdje se to gleda? Možda ima neka institucija ili slično za traženje posla? Možda će oni iz Chatolic Charities znati nešto. To je to. Prvo u Chatolic Charities. Ne ustajući prevrnu se na stomak i napravi dvadesetak sklekova. Nešto više čučnjeva. Uradi još nekoliko jednostavnih vježbi. Osjetio je kako se brzo zamara. Moraće ubrzo povećati težinu i broj vježbi. Amerika je zemlja za jake. Fizički i intelektualno. On mora biti jak. Uhvati sebe kako uopšte ne misli na rođaka. Nije bio ljut na njega. Rođak vjerovatno i ne zna šta mu je. On je još uvijek u vremenu kad smo imali Jugoslaviju. Bratstvo i jedinstvo. San mu se prišunja tiho s leđa, nježno ga pogladi po kosi i još nježnije mu sklopi oči. Ovog puta se probudio vrlo rano. Sačekao je da se potpuno razdani i izašao napolje. U hodniku vidje nekoliko crnaca. Mora da bijeli duže spavaju, pomisli. Na ulici je zaustavio nekoliko ljudi i pitao za put do Chatolic Charitiy. Niko mu nije znao odgovoriti. Konačno, ugleda policajca. Policajac mu prvo zatraži dokumente. Nakon što pažljivo pregleda pasoš, bijeli karton, avionsku kartu i sve što je Hamza imao u džepovima, ljubazno mu objasni gdje mora da ide. Hamza se zahvali i krenu. - Malo je daleko za hodanje, - dobaci mu. - Ne žurim. Imam vremana. Stvarno je bilo daleko. Nakon skoro tri sata pješačenja Hamza konačno stiže. U Chatolic Charities svi su bili ljubazni. Mladić koji ga je primio poželi mu dobrodošlicu u Ameriku. Strpljivo i natenane je objašnjavao Hamzi obavezne prve korake novopridošlih u Americi. Ljekarski pregled, matični broj, lična karta, Public Aid... Na kraju razgovora napisa Hamzi adrese svih institucija koje su mu trebale sa brojevima telefona, dajući komplimente Hamzinom engleskom jeziku i izražavajući uvjerenje da će uspjeti u USA. Na povratku kući, Hamza kupi kafe aparat, kafu , šećer, mlijeko. - Ovo se ja kućim, - pomisli.U stanu skuha kafu, popuši nekoliko cigareta i leže da spava. Pokrio se vindjaknom. I sutradan je ustao rano. Iza jake kafe obuče se i krenu na ljekarski pregled. Nakon što je pješačio dva sata zaustavi taksi. Tog dana je skoro završio ljekarski pregled. Ostale su neke sitnice za sutradan. Na povratku kući kupi deku i jastuk. Idućih nekoliko dana je potrošio na završavanje potrebne papirologije. ( Public Aid - Socijalna pomoć za materijalno ugrožene u Americi. Sve novopridošle izbjeglice u Americi jedno vrijeme dobijaju ovu pomoć u novcu i bonovima za hranu. Za vrijeme dobijanja ove pomoći, izbjeglice su obavezne da idu na kurseve učenja engleskog jezika) Za razliku od Chatolic Charities u Public Aid-u su bili izuzetno neljubazni i arogantni. Hamza se osjećao kao krme u Teheranu. Kao da je došao da nešto ukrade. Na jedvite jade završi posjetu. Osjećao je gorčinu u ustima dok je napuštao zgradu. Do kuće je došao taksijem. Ispred ulaza u zgradu stajala je grupa crnih mladića. Hamza ih pozdravi i prođe pored njih. Niko mu ne odgovori na pozdrav. Hamza sleže ramenima i uđe u zgradu. U hodniku preko puta njegovog stana ugleda krupnog crnca koji je upravo otključavao stan. Hamza pozdravi i njega. Ovog puta dobi odgovor. U stanu pristavi pun lonac kafe i izađe u hodnik. Pokuca na susjedna vrata. Nakon minut, vrata se lagano otškrinuše i njegov komšija proviri napolje. - Haj, upravo sam napravio kafu. Ako imaš vremena da popijemo jcdnu? Crnac kao da ga uopšte nije primjećivao. Oprezno je ispitivao hodnik. Kad se uvjerio da je hodnik čist, upravi ljutiti pogled na Hamzu. - Jebem i tebe i tvoju kafu! - i zalupi vrata. Ne shvatajući, Hamza je zurio u vrata. Sleže ramenima i uđe u svoj stan. Uhvati sebe da malo, malo, pa nešto sliježe ramenima. - E, moj Hamza. Gdje ti dođe? Sjede pored prozora, nasloni se na radijator i zapali cigaretu. Otpi nekoliko gutljaja kafe. Napolju je počelo da sniježi. Prvi snijeg te zime. Skoro poskoči kad se vrata polahko otvoriše i njegov susjed brzo uđe u stan. Zatvori vrata i priđe Hamzi. Hamza se nasmiješi. - Predomislio se, - pomisli. Bez riječi nasu šolju kafe i pruži mu je. Crnac ga je posmatrao sa interesovanjem. Kao rijetku životinju. Iznenada zamahnu desnom rukom i nadlanicom snažno izbi šolju kafe iz Hamzine ruke. Šolja odleti preko sobe i s treskom se razbi od zid. Veći dio kafe se razli po zidu. Bijesnim pogledom je streljao Hamzu. - Ko si ti, Bejbi? I šta, do đavola, radiš ovdje? Hamza ga je posmatrao. Preko 195 cm visine i oko 150 kg težine. Čisti mišić. Kovrdžava kosa upletena u bezbroj malih pletenica. Snažni bijeli zubi i dva crna oka koja su blještala divljim sjajem. Nehotice osjeti respekt prema toj čistoj, koncentrisanoj snazi koja se nadnijela nad njim. - Novi stanar. Komšija. - Kakav komšija? - crni momak vrisnu. - Kakav komšija? Otkud ti ovdje.- Kako to misliš? - Kako mislim, Bejbi? Čovječe! Ti si ovdje od ponedeljka i niko te još nije ubio? Kupi se odavde. Sutra ujutro. Razumiješ li? - Može li sad jedna kafa? Crnac zaškrguta zubima i zakoluta očima. Bespomoćno pogleda u plafon. Hamza mu pruži drugu šolju kafe. Crnac se diže, zaključa vrata i vrati se nazad. Uze kafu i sjede preko puta Hamze. - Ja sam novi ovdje. U Americi sam pet dana. - I svih pet dana ovdje? Bejbi, znaš li ti gdje se nalaziš? - U Čikagu. - Čikago je veliki. Gdje tačno? - Ne razumijem. - Čovječe! Bejbi, ti si na Kedžiju, Južni Čikago. - Pa? - Šta pa? Južni Čikago. Ovdje bijeli ne prolaze ni po danu. A ako slučajno zalutaju, zaključaju vrata na autu i gledaju da se što prije izgube. - Ne razumijem o čemu pričaš? - Da probamo ovako. Bejbi, ovdje žive crni. I ovo je najgori kraj u Americi. Ili bar skoro najgori. Ti ne možeš živjeti ovdje. Ne duže od deset dana. I ovo je čudo što si živ do sada. Vidiš ova vrata? Zaključana? Isto kao da ih nema. I ako ti uđe nekoliko momaka, otmu ti sve, ubiju ili prebiju, ako si bolje sreće. Neće se niko pojaviti na hodniku, niti će ko zvati policiju. To je tvoja stvar. Razumiješ li sada? Sutra ujutro seli. - Gdje da selim? - Na sjever. Bilo gdje. - Na sjever Čikaga? Gdje otprilike? - Oko pet hiljada na sjever. Tamo su bolji krajevi. I, ovdje se ne zove na kafu. Nikad i nikog. Čuj, komšija, kafa? Svašta. Hamza nesigurno sleže ramenima. Crnac ustade. - Spavaj sad, Bejbi. Večeras ću ja malo pripaziti. Na vratima ga Hamza upita: - Kako ti je ime? - Any name..(bilo koje ime) - Crnac se nasmija i ode. Hamza zaključa vrata, namjesti jastuk pored radijatora, pokri se dekom i zaspa. U neko doba noći učini mu se da čuje neko komešanje u hodniku. Malo se promeškolji i nastavi da spava *** Jutro je bilo hladno. Padao je snijeg nošen ledenim vjetrom. Windy City (vjetroviti grad) je drugo ime Čikaga. Hamza se probudi tek što je svanulo. Pristavi kafu i poče vježbati. Vježbao je sve dok znoj nije počeo kapati s njegovog lica. Istušira se, nasu kafu i sa uživanjem otpi nekoliko gutljaja. Razmišljao je. Komšija je bio u pravu. Nema potrebe da izaziva sudbinu. Potražiće danas stan u boljem kraju. I inače prazne ulice Čikaga sada su bile potpuno puste. Hamza je gazio snijeg cjelac na trotoaru. Niko još nije ovuda prošao. Nakon desetak minuta hoda pored njega naiiđe automobil sa nekoliko mladića. Suvozač otvori prozor: - Hej, čovječe, imaš li nekoliko dolara? Hamza u prvom trenutku nije razumio šta ga mladić pita pa se okrenu prema autu. Ugledavši dugački ružni ožiljak na njegovom licu mladić promrmlja nešto kao imaj divan dan, zatvori prozor i auto odjuri niz ulicu. -Biće da izgledam kao opak momak. Hamza zaustavi neki taksi i odveze se do tri i po hiljade na sjever Čikaga. Ovdje je bilo malo drugačije. Ulicom su prolazili ljudi, mnoštvo automobila. Prodavnice novih i polovnih automobila, restorani brze hrane... Sama ulica je bila previše bučna za stanovanje i Hamza se uputi sporednim ulicama. Skrenuvši sa Kedžija na zapad on se obre u tihim ulicama. Kuće su bile predivne, velike i uglavnom sa širokim trijemovima i velikim kamenim stubovima koji su ih držali. Hodajući tako iz ulice u ulicu uđe u jednu ulicu koja je za razliku od većine drugih blago savijala na sjever. Opštu romantičnu sliku naselja kvarila je poprilična zapuštenost travnjaka i ovdje - ondje gomila smeća na ulici. Pored toga na samom uglu na ulazu u ulicu nalazila se ružna trospratnica od fasadne cigle koja je djelovala sasvim zapušteno. Na stotinjak metara od početka ulice Hamza primijeti veliku staru kamenu kuću. Visoki stubovi su pridržavali trijem sa kojeg su se u travnjak spuštale kamene stepenice. Ispred kuće su bila dva stara, visoka hrasta. Kompletna kuća je odisala starinom i nekom pritajenom otmjenošću. Na jednom od prozora na drugom spratu stajao je natpis "For rent". - Mora da je jako skupo, - pomisli Hamza. Već htjede da krene dalje ali se predomisli, vrati do kuće i pozvoni. - Naprijed. Hamza pritisnu šteku na vratima i uđe u prostrani hol. Na lijevoj strani hola nalazilo se prostrano stepenište koje je vodilo na sprat. Na desnoj strani je bio hodnik iz kojeg su vodila vrata u stan u prizemlju. - Halo, ima li koga? Prva vrata se otvoriše i stariji crnac izađe u hol. - Dobro jutro. - 'Bro jutro. Vidim da izdajete stan, pa sam mislio... - Uđite, ovamo. Ušli su u kuhinju iz koje se nastavljala terpezarija i dnevna soba. Debela crnkinja je poslovala oko peći. Prijatan miris je ispunjavao kuhinju. - Mary medu, ovaj mladić traži stan. Žena se okrenu i oči joj se raširiše ugledavši Hamzu. - Hej Dont Vori Andy, (Ne Brini Andy) ti znaš šta... - Mary zastade u pola rečenice sjetivši se da je pridošlica tu. Izvinite gospodine, da li bi bili ljubazni i sačekali par trenutaka u dnevnoj sobi? Jeste li za kafu? Naravno da jeste. Hej, Dont Vory Andy, odvedi gospodina u sobu. Sad će kafa. - Izvolite. - Andy ga propusti ispred sebe. Hamza se smjesti u kožnu fotelju, izvadi cigarete i upitno pogleda Andya. Ovaj mu klimnu glavnom. Mary donese šolju kafe i izvini se. Uhvati Andya za ruku i odvede ga u kuhinju. I pored svoje volje Hamza je čuo dijelove razgovora kao- ... To je problem... ti ne razmišljaš... prije se nisi bojala problema... prije sam imala trideset godina, sad mi je 55 i želim da mirno spavam... on izgleda tako tužno... Hamza ustade i ode do prozora. Cesta je bila očišćena od snijega ali su travnjaci bili pokriveni bijelim pokrivačem. - Vrlo fin kraj, - pomisli. - Samo o kakvim to problemima oni govore?- Hm, khhh, - Andy se nakašlja iza njega. - A odakle si? - Iz Bosne. - A, Baznia, znam. - Svi znaju. - Tamo je rat. - Nije više. - I od kada si u Americi? - Danas je šesti dan. - Tako kratko? Engleski ti je odličan. - Hvala. Šta je sa stanom? - Mary se malo boji stranaca. Jesi li se borio u ratu? - Malo. - Koliko malo? - Tri godine. - To nije malo. A šta si ti? -Kako misliš? - Jesi li krišćanin ili ... - Musliman. Zašto? - Jesu li muslimani bili dobri ili loši momci u ratu? - Dobri. Sasvim sigurno. - Tako, tako. Sačekaj malo. - A mogu li da pogledam stan? - Pogledaćeš, ima vremana. Andy ode u kuhinju i Hamzi ne preosta ništa drugo nego da čeka. On ode do prozora da ne sluša njihov razgovor. Ipak do njega doprije Andyev povišeni ton: - Jeste, ja mislim da tako treba. Nakon toga Andy uđe u sobu. - O.K., sad možemo da pogledamo stan. Izađoše u hodnik i popeše se stepenicama. Stan se sastojao od dnevnog boravka, spavaće sobe, kuhinje sa terpezarijom i kupatila. Dnevni boravak je bio veliki, svijetao i gledao je na ulicu. Preko cijelog poda bio je postavljen novi ljubičastoplavi tapison i noge su prijatno propadale u njega. - Sviđa mi se. - Normalno da ti se sviđa. I meni se sviđa. - Mislim da ću uzeti. Koliko košta? - Sa grijanjem, plinom i strujom? - Sa svim. - 350 $. - 350 $? To nije mnogo. - Kako kome. Kad misliš useliti? Hamza spusti torbu na pod: - Upravo sam uselio. - Mislim, kad ćeš dovući namještaj? - Sve je ovdje. - Hm, - malo odšutje. - Ako želiš, dok se ne snađeš, imam jedan madrac, nešto suđa, aparat za kafu... - To bi bilo dobro. Da vam dam novac, - Hamza skide jaknu. Iz postave ispod kragne izvadi svežanj novčanica. Odbroja i pruži Andyu. - Ovdje je 700 $. - Znam. Depozit. - Nema potrebe, sinko. Jedino ako imaš viška novca možeš platiti još jedan mjesec unaprijed. To ti dođe kao štednja. - O.K. - O.K. I nemoj se ljutiti na Mary. Ona je zlato, samo se boji problema. - Sa mnom nećete imati problema. Nego idem ja sada da kupim nešto hrane i sitnica. - Ručaj sa nama. - Neka, hvala, drugi put, - Hamza zakopča vindjaknu i izađe napolje. Malo je lutao gradom i ponovo kupio deku i jastuk. I komad platna za bošču. Najviše je volio jesti za boščom. Ljudi koji jedu za boščom ne mogu biti debeli. Jednostavno, čim se počnete prejedati, želudac se podiže i gura pluća. Smeta. I tako ste automatski "osuđeni" na dobru liniju. Zatim kupi peškire, šampon, sapun ... Uze i nekoliko časopisa. Bilo je kasno poslije podne kada se vratio u novi stan. Andy mu otvori vrata i dade mu ključeve od stana i ulaznih vrata. U sobi se već nalazio madrac, nekoliko pokrivača. U kuhinji suđe, kafe aparat, mikrovalna peć. Nakon što spremi hranu u frižider, Hamza ode u kupatilo. Topla voda mu je godila nakon šetnje. Prekinu kupanje da odradi određen broj vježbi, pa se ponovo istušira. Pripremi nekoliko sendviča i sa prvim mrakom ode na spavanje. Narednih nekoliko dana mu je prošlo u lutanju i upoznavanju grada. Kupio je plan grada. Sve je bilo vrlo jednostavno ukoliko si znao gdje je istok, a gdje zapad. Ulice su išle od istoka ka zapadu i od sjevera prema jugu. U odnosu na nultu tačku koja se nalazila u Centru, ulice su sjeverno, južno, istočno ili zapadno. Po koordinatnom sistemu bilo je veoma lahko znati gdje se određena ulica nalazi. Hamza zaključi da su Ameri ovo dobro skontali. Hamza je lutao Čikagom, putovao autobusima, metroom, dolazio do obale Mičigena i ponovo se vraćao u unutrašnjost. Otkrio je da je Sears Tower (toranj) najveća zgrada na svijetu i da je ulica Mičigen srce Čikaga. Zalazio je u sumnjive restorane u sumnjivim kvartovima, ulazio u blještave salone biznis centra. Naizgled nezainteresovan, njegov mozak je upijao informacije i slagao ih po oblastima i kvalitetu. Pamtio je gdje su jeftini i dobri restorani, gdje su prodavnice sa jeftinijom robom, kojim metroom ili autobusom može doći najbliže kući, na kojim ulicama su prostitutke i prodavci droge... Ni s kim nije pričao i ni sa kim se nije družio. Bio je neprimjetan i bezličan. Utopio se u masu koja se valjala ulicama Čikaga. Jedino ga je ožiljak izdvajao i činio različitim od drugih. Sve je bilo u redu dok su mu se ljudi nalazili sa lijeve strane. Ali, ako bi kojim slučajem pitao za mjesto u metrou nekoga ko mu se nalazio sa desne strane, upitani bi se brzo dizao i ustupao mu cijelo sjedište. On nađe da je smiješno, ali ožiljak ga je štitio i čuvao od neprijatnosti. Na ulici skitnice mu nisu tražile novac, a u boljim restoranima su ga usluživali preko reda. Taksisti mu nisu naplaćivali više nego što bi taksimetar otkucao. Ožiljak je doista bio strašan. Oko pola cm širine, na hladnom zraku bi pobijelio tako da je izgledalo kao da mu je lice presječeno bijelom prugom. Sljedećeg ponedjeljka odluči da pođe da traži posao. Odlučio je da ide pješice i da zagleda natpise na radnjama. "Help wanted"( tražimo pomoć). Šetajući gradom, oko podneva, nađe se ispred zgrade Chatolic Charities. Pomisli da bi mogao vidjeti ljubaznog službenika koji mu je objasnio prve korake u Americi. Paul Ker je bio na poslu i bio je sasvim ljubazan. Hamzi se u trenutku učini da je sretan što ga vidi. - To se zove iznenađenje, - reče pružajući kafu Hamzi. - Da li si zaradio svoj milion? - Upravo sam na putu da ga zaradim. Tražim posao. - I? Tražiš li nešto konkretno ili bilo šta? - Bilo kakav posao za bilo koji novac. - Sigurno? - Naravno. - Čekaj malo. Jedna moja prijateljica radi u bolnici i s vremena na vrijeme ima ponešto. Doduše čišćenje, ali posao nije loš. U toplom je. - Ako ima, uzeo bih. - Sačekaj malo, - Paul izađe. Ubrzo se vrati sa adresom. - A šta ti u stvari znaš da radiš? - Znam sve. - A šta si po profesiji? - Arhitekta. - Opa! Onda ne znam za ovo čišćenje... - Ne brini. Čišćenje je u redu. - O.K. Imaš posao. Radi se od 7 ujutru. Plata je pet i po dolara na sat. Nije puno. - To je u redu. - O.K. Evo ti adresa. Javi se Mrs. Melin. Razgovarali su još malo o vremenu, cijenama auta i Hamza se oprosti od njega. Odšetao je do bolnice da sutra ne bi imao problema da je pronađe. Sutradan je malo prije sedam bio u bolnici. Mrs. Melin je bila prijatna starija gospoda, bijele kose i dobrih očiju. Odvede ga do poslovođe. Mlad, energičan i siguran u sebe, poslovođa mu objasni poslove i šta se od njega očekuje. - Ono što posebno tražimo je da budeš ovdje na vrijeme, da budeš čist i uredan i da u toku dana završiš poslove koji su ovdje napisani, - dade mu spisak poslova. - A sad da obiđemo bolnicu i sutra možeš da startaš. Hamzina zona čišćenja je bilo pola trećeg sprata. Šesnaest soba i isto toliko kupatila, hodnici, terpezarija... Poslovođa mu je objašnjavao faze i redosljed poslova. - Dakle, prvo se očiste sobe, zatim hodnici i terpezarija. Zatim se vratiš na kupatila. I posebno obrati pažnju na toalet papir kao i na zaštitne rukavice. Toga uvijek mora da bude dovoljno. Zatim prozori, vrata... Potpuno ozbiljnog lica Hamza se trudio da zapamti sve što mu je šef govorio. Kao što mu je Paul rekao, posao nije bio loš. Samo, kad čistiš, radni dan ne traje osam nego osamdeset sati. Vrijeme se vuče beskonačno sporo. Hamza je brzo uvidio da vrijeme najbrže prolazi kad se radi brzo. I radio je koliko je mogao brže. Pri kraju dana ostajalo bi mu toliko vremena da je mogao očistiti prozore u jednoj sobi. Nakon dvije sedmice njegovo odjeljenje je blistalo. Jednog dana kada se vraćao s posla, Hamza prođe pored trospratnice koje je bila u izgradnji. Kroz zamagljen prozor vidjeli su se stolari koji su radili. Hamza pokuca i uđe. Prostorija je bila prijatno topla. Tri majstora su rezali, urezivali i kucali daske. - Dobar dan. Da li je tu šef elektrike? - Jedan od majstora mu priđe: - Ne, zašto? - Ja sam električar i tražim posao. - On će biti ovdje prekosutra. Mogu mu reći da si dolazio, a ti navrati ako možeš. Hamza navrati za dva dana. Brzo se dogovorio sa vlasnikom elektro kompanije. Probat će raditi nekoliko dana. Ako zadovolji - ima posao. Plata: 6.5 $ na sat. U kešu. Znanje, koje je stekao radeći ljeti sa sarajevskim privatnicima sada mu je dobro došlo. Elektro-instalacije su bile kao i u Evropi, različit je bio samo način izvođenja radova. Hamza je prvi put vidio je savijanje i postavljanje cijevi. Šef je ipak bio vrlo zadovoljan. Govorio je da nije u životu vidio nekoga ko brže uči. Kad bude mogao da samostalno radi razgovaraće o povećanju satnice. U bolnici su bili tužni zbog njegovog odlaska. Poslovođa mu reče da bi sa tri radnika kao što je Hamza mogao otpustiti svo ostalo osoblje. I da, ukoliko mu zapne, uvijek ima posao u bolnici. Novi posao je bio veliki izazov za Hamzu. Stalno se osjećao kao na testu inteligencije. Uživao je u svakom savijanju cijevi, ukrajanju, novoj liniji i iznalaženju najboljeg riješenja. Dani su sada prolazili brzo. Ostali majstori su bili ljubazni. Nakon samo par dana ostajao je sam na objektu i završavao dnevne poslove. Uskoro su prešli na sljedeću zgradu. Nakon mjesec dana on upita šefa za veću satnicu. I... to je bilo prvo razočarenje u Americi. Do tada izuzetno ljubazan i susretljiv šef se potpuno promijenio. Govorio mu je o krizi u Americi, o njegovoj sreći što je našao ovako dobar posao, o tome da mora biti sretan što ne plaća porez koji on plaća itd, itd. Jedino nije govorio o poslu. Ipak, na kraju je pristao da mu poveća satnicu na sedam dolara. Od tog dana ništa što bi Hamza uradio nije bilo dobro. Primjedbe i zamjerke su se redale. Zašto ovako, zašto onako. Malo. Nije to ništa. Trebalo je duplo više. I tako, stalno nešto. Hamza je izdržao cijelu sedmicu. Sljedećeg ponedjeljka kad je šef ponovo počeo da galami i stavlja primjedbe, Hamza odloži alat i priđe mu. - O.K. šefe. Pobjedio si. Ne radim više. - Šta? Ne može to tako. Ne možeš ti tek tako otići. Ima otkazni rok. Moraš raditi najmanje dvije sedmice. U stvari, dok završimo ovu kuću. - Ne moram ja ništa. Završavaj sam. Šetajući malo Mičigen - avenijom, svrati u italijanski restoran na espreso. Kupi šteku Marlbora, mlijeko, još neke sitnice i krenu kući. Bilo je kasno poslijepodne. Na početku ulice, na stepeništu ispred velike zgrade, sjedilo je šest-sedam crnih momaka sumnjivog izgleda. Od ruke do ruke je kolala papirna kesa iz koje su pili. Vjerovatno viski. Hamza je prolazio pored njih, kad ga jedan zovnu: - Hej, ti, dođi ovamo! Hamza mu dobaci kratak pogled i produži dalje. Bio je rastresen. Pokušavao je da odgonetne šefovo ponašanje. Nije mogao da se pomiri s tim da je pola dolara veća satnica razlog za sve. A znao je da je radio više nego sam šef. Rastresenost i zadubljenost u misli umrtvili su mu čula i reflekse. Nije čuo korake iza sebe. Dvije ruke ga zgrabiše s leđa preko nadlaktica i čvrsto mu se ukrstiše na grudima. Bio je potpuno zatečen. Pokuša da okrene glavu, ali u istom trenutku dobi strahovit udarac u stomak. Hamza bolno jeknu i kesa sa stvarima mu ispade. Nakon prvog, uslijedila je serija silovitih udaraca u stomak. I na kraju, precizan i jak udarac u vrh brade. Hamzino tijelo se opusti i crnac koji ga je držao s leđa pusti ga da se skljoka na zemlju. Kroz maglu je vidio momka koji ga je udarao kako se naginje nad njim. Iz velike daljine dopirale su riječi: - Hej, kučkin sine! Kad te Big Majk zove, moraš da dođeš i da kažeš izvoli! Jasno? Jak udarac nogom u rebra. Hamza se otkotrlja. - Šta tražiš ovdje? Hajde, hajde, govori. Novi udarac nogom u rebra. - Šta tražiš ovdje? Šta radiš ovdje? Hajde, govori. Hamza se gušio. Usta su mu bila puna krvi i nije mogao da diše. Uz veliki napor on ispljunu malo krvi i udahnu. Pokuša da nešto kaže, ali to samo izazva novu navalu krvi u usta i on se zagrcnu. Leže na stomak i pokuša da ispljune krv. Crnac se nagnu, prevrnu ga na leđa i pretrese mu džepove. Nasmija se kad izvadi svežanj novčanica. Skide mu sat. Zavuče mu ruku pod kragnu tražeći lančić, pa pošto ga ne nađe ponovo ga udari nogom. Hamza se malo povratio. Disao je duboko, širom otvorenih usta. - I, šta reče da radiš ovdje? - ponovo ga, ovaj put malo slabije udari nogom. - Živim ovdje, - promrmlja Hamza. - Šta, šta? Još i lažeš. Koliko ja vidim ti ne živiš ovdje. Ti umireš ovdje. Ha, ha, ha. - nagnu se nad Hamzu i pogleda malo bolje vindjaknu. - Skidaj! Hamza odmahnu glavom. - Šta? Nećeš? Pa sad sam ti rekao da ne misliš ništa kad ti Big Majk nešto kaže. Samo uradi. Jasno? Majk se sagnu i desnim krošeom ga pogodi u bradu. Hamzina glava tupo udari od asfalt. - Razumiješ li sada? - novi udarac u sljepočnicu. Arkada puče i krv u mlazu poteče. Majk sa gađenjem pogleda svoju krvavu šaku. Obrisa je od Hamzinu vindjaknu i još jednom ga udari nogom.6 - Kučkin sine! - vrati se smijući društvu na stepenicama. Hamza je bio na rubu besvijesti. Stiskao je i otvarao oči pokušavajući da zadrži svijest. Lijevo oko je oteklo i zatvorilo se. Niz lice je tekla krv. Jedan iz grupe crnaca mu priđe. Izvadi maramicu i obrisa mu lice. Pritisnu maramicu na razbijenu arkadu i stavi Hamzinu ruku da je drži. - O.K., čovječe, živ si. To je glavno. Mnogi nisu preživjeli kad se Big Majk naljuti. Daj da te sklonim sa prolaza. Poduhvati Hamzu ispod ramena i povuče ga do ograde. Nasloni ga na nju. Hamza je sjedio na zemlji naslonjen na ogradu. Držao je pritisnutu maramicu na sljepočnici. - Što mu ne dade jebenu jaknu? One batine prije nisu bile opasne. Zadnjih par udaraca te je rasturilo. Hamza ispljunu krv iz usta. Pokuša da se naceri: - Za ovu jaknu moraš da ubiješ, - prošaputa. - Budalo, zamalo da te stvarno ubije. -Zamalo. - Stvarno, šta ti radiš ovdje? Ovo je kraj za crne. Bijele njuške ne smiju da dolaze ovamo. - Ja sam crn. - O, ne, nisi. - Jesam. Ja sam crn u duši. Momak koji je cijelo vrijeme šaptao da ga Big Majk ne čuje, sad prasnu u smijeh. - Hej, Big Majk. Ti si pogriješio čovječe. On je naš crni brat. Samo, on je crn u duši. - Blek soul? Ha, ha, ha, ... - Big Majk se tresao od smijeha. I ostali iz grupe mu se pridružiše. Onda se odjednom uozbilji i pomno zagleda u Hamzino lice. Big Majk je bio nekrunisani kralj oblasti u kojoj je živio Hamza. Samo mjesto rođenja, u siromašnom dijelu Čikaga, i boja kože, predodredili su mu mjesto na dnu socijalne ljestvice. Kao dijete je naučio osnovne zakone života: - Pojedi ili budi pojeden. Ako ti ne uzmeš od drugog, drugi će uzeti od tebe. Zahvaljujući izuzetnoj fizičkoj snazi vrlo rano je preuzeo mjesto vođe. Prvo u ulici, a zatim šire. Bio je rođen za vođu, za gospodara u svijetu polupodzemlja. Visokog rasta i ogromne fizičke snage, vladao je bez milosti. Milost je slabost, a slabost je predviđena za pitomije krajeve. Sada je pomno posmatrao čudnog bijelca. I nešto mu se nije svidjelo. U životu je imao prilike da vidi mnogo pretučenih i poraženih. Ovaj ovdje je, doduše, bio pretučen. Ali nije imao pogled poraženih. Odmahnu rukom. U toku noći, kučkin sin će odseliti u neki mirniji kraj. Sigurno ga neće više vidjeti. Hamza skupi snagu i ustade pridržavajući se za ogradu. Priđe kesi koja je stajala na ulici. Sagnu se i izvadi par kutija cigareta. Vrlo polahko, korak po korak pođe niz ulicu. Trebalo mu je dosta vremena da dođe do kuće. U hodniku srete Dont Vori Andya. - Hej, šta se desilo? Jesi li dobro? - Sve je u redu, - Hamza pokuša da prođe pored njega. - Šta se desilo? - Pao sam. Samo sam nezgodno pao. Kad uđe u stan, zaključa se i sjede na pod naslonivši se na vrata. Osjećao je da mu tijelo gori a glava se raspada na hiljade dijelova. I dalje, zatvorenih očiju misli ga vratiše u djetinjstvo. Bilo je toplo ljeto. Svi su bili na izletu pored rijeke. Zelene livade. Cvrčci. Hamza trči sa zmajem u ruci. Zadrža tu sliku pred očima kao fotografiju. Dah mu se smirivao i uskoro je disao ravnomjerno. Bolovi su popuštali. Nije znao koliko je vremena proveo u tom položaju. Ustade, upali automat za kafu i ode u kupatilo. Mlazovi vode izazvaše novi bol u tijelu. Malo po malo tijelo se priviknu na vodu i Hamza se opusti. Voda je sapirala zgrušanu krv sa lica i tijela. Izađe iz kupatila zažmirivši pored ogledala da ne bi vidio svoj odraz. Uze kafu, namjesti se pored prozora, zapali cigaretu i zagleda se napolje. U sobi je bio mrak i prijatna toplina. Napolju, prema svjetlu ulične svjetiljke, sve brže su promicale krupne pahulje. Do ujutro će biti novih desetak inči snijega. - Tek nakon tri dana Hamza je izašao iz kuće. Vidno smršao, upalih obraza i tamnih podočnjaka. Ljubazni Paul Ker pomogao mu je da nađe novi posao. Popravljao je krovove u Skokiju. Nakon toga, brzo je mijenjao poslove. Radio je na održavanju stambenog naselja, na adaptaciji kuća u sabrbima, (predgradima), radio sa električarima u sumnjivim kvartovima Južnog Čikaga, pa u pekari, pa opet poslove električara. *** U prvim fazama nastanka, grad Čikago je ležao tek uz obalu Jezera. U bližoj i daljoj okolini nalazilo se mnogo malih gradića i sela. Brzim, za Ameriku karakterističnim razvojem, grad se širio, tako da su uskoro izbrisane frzičke granice između grada i okoline. Pošto se radilo o sub urbanim (blizu gradskog) naseljima, praktični Amerikanci su ih prozvali skraćeno Sabrbi. Ovi gradići i sela su zadržali potpuno svoju autonomiju, gradsku upravu, policiju, itd. U posljednje vrijeme se sve više gradskog stanovništva, posebno bogati slojevi, odlučuju za život u sabrbima, napuštajući sam centar čak i po cijenu duge vožnje do grada i nazad. *** Proljeće 1996. godine došlo je iznenada. Samo je jednog dana umjesto ledenog sjeverca zapuhao jugo. Drveće je preko noći propupalo i za nekoliko dana ozelenjelo. Čikago je promijenio svoje lice. Više ljudi je šetalo u centru, djevojke su bile veselije. Duž jezera Mičigen bilo je svakim danom sve više ljudi koji su džogirali. Hamza je radio na adaptaciji nekih kuća u zapadnim naseljima. Dani su prolazili jednolično. Na kraju zimske, odnosno početku proljećne sezone, u Raviniji u sjevernom Čikagu je gostovala Reachel Barton, poznata violistkinja. Hamza je sasvim slučajno u novinama pročitao o njenom nastupu. Telefonom naruči kartu. Nakon posla, metroom i taksijem se preveze do Ravinije. Sama Ravinija je u neposrednoj blizini jezera Mičigen. Hamzu iznenadi veliki broj posjetilaca. Karte su, i za američke prilike, bile skupe. Osnovne stvari za život u Americi su jeftine. Hrana, garderoba, ali sva nadgradnja je izuzetno skupa. Kultura. Slični koncerti su bili dobro posjećeni i u Sarajevu, ali broj posjetilaca je bio ograničen skromnom veličinom Sarajevskog pozorišta. Hamza pronađe slobodno mjesto na početku trećeg reda. Mlada violistkinja izađe na scenu i kristalni zvuci violine ispuniše prostor. Hamza se ugodno namjesti. Uživao je u vrhunskom muziciranju. Uskoro, njegov duh na krilima muzike napusti Raviniju i prebaci se u Sarajevo. Bio je na jednom od koncerata gdje je svirala Amra. Duboko koncentrisan nije primjećivao ništa oko sebe. Koncert se završio a da Hamza, mislima u dalekom Sarajevu, nije ni primijetio. I dalje je zurio u praznu pozornicu. - Izvinite, samo da prođem. Djevojka je stajala pored njega čekajući da ustane da bi mogla proći. Njene riječi ne dopriješe do njega. - Stvarno je nepristojan, - pomisli provlačeći se pored njega. Kad je prošla, osvrnu se. Dugi, ružni ožiljak preko lica nepoznatog joj privuče pažnju. Ona ga bolje osmotri i ugleda kako se u tom trenutku, nešto sjajno i blistavo, veličine krupnijeg bisera, nešto kao krupna suza, otkinu iz njegovog oka i skotrlja niz ožiljak. Djevojka se izmaknu. Iz tašnice izvadi nekoliko papirnih maramica i bez riječi ih spusti u njegovo krilo. Tiho se udalji. *** Jun G. Thomas, rodila se prvog dana jedne Nove godine u Montani, kao peto dijete i veliko iznenađenje u porodici Thomas. Otac i majka su već bili dobro zašli u četrdesete godine, a tri brata i sestra su već bili skoro odrasli, kada se pojavio mali drekavac i veliko smetalo Jun. Porodica ju je dočekala kao dragu, malu igračku. Bez obzira na veliki posao koji je iziskivao rukovođenje i održavanje velikog porodičnog imanja i kompanija, neko je uvijek bio raspoložen i slobodan da provodi vrijeme sa njom. Tako, prelazeći iz ruke u ruku članova porodice, Jun je rasla okružena ljubavlju i srećom. Bila je mala princeza Thomasovih. Na svijetu kao da nije postojalo sretnije stvorenje. Svaki član porodice je imao posebna interesovanja i trudio se da ih objasni maloj Princezi. Otac joj je od malih nogu objašnjavao da se ulaz i izlaz u ogromnim poslovnim knjigama moraju slagati, a majka joj je objašnjavala tajne kuhanja. Džeremaja, najstariji brat, ju je vodio na kupanje na rijeku, sa Džonatanom je išla na jahanje i u lov, a najmlađi brat Pit ju je vodio u biblioteku i pronalazio za nju knjige prepune divnih priča o malim princezama. Sestra Ketrin ju je učila da se ponaša kao dama. Odrasla u potpunoj slobodi, Jun je od malena apsolutno znala šta hoće i nije od toga odustajala. Kada je, nakon završetka srednje škole, za vrijeme jednog nedeljnog porodičnog ručka, izjavila da ide u Čikago, Ilinois, na studije medicine, porodica je mogla samo da klimne glavom. Jer njena izjava nije bila pitanje i traženje dozvole. To je bilo obavještenje. Otac je samo šutke klimnuo glavom. Znao je da bi njegov pokušaj da je spriječi ili odgovori, srušio sve što su je učili cijelog života. - Život ne daje ništa. Moraš da uzmeš. Moraš da se boriš za ono što hoćeš. - Bio je porodični moto. Posljednje ljeto na porodičnom imanju prošlo je u pripremama za putovanje i život odvojen od porodice. S obzirom da je odrasla okružena brigom i ljubavlju porodice, Jun je sada morala da nauči sve što je donosio samostalan život. Obično poslije večere, otac joj je objašnjavao ekonomske zakonitosti, odnose između prihoda i rashoda i način i svrhu potrošnje. - Novac nije najvažnija stvar u životu. Ali, novac moraš poštovati. I biti racionalna u potrošnji. Vidiš, porodica ti može omogućiti život i studije bez razmišljanja o novcu. Ali, ja bih jako volio kada bi ti sama zarađivala jedan dio. Poslije ćeš vidjeti da je to bilo najbolje. Imaćeš plaćen studij i novac za osnovni život. Za ostalo se snađi. Ako se ne mogneš snaći, ako ti zatreba više novca, nazovi. Jun je bila Thomas. Nikad nije nazvala zbog novca. Braća su je podučavali svemu što su znali i što bi joj moglo trebati u Čikagu. Prvo i najvažnije je bila fizička kondicija kombinovana sa osnovama samoodbrane. Svi su završili koledže u raznim krajevima Amerike i objašnjavali su joj osnove funkcionisanja života u velikim gradovima i na studijima. Sestra ju je uvela u tajne oblačenja i šminkanja za razne prigode. Sa majkom je na kraju prošla intenzivni kurs kuhanja, nabavke i pripreme hrane. I tako, jedne jeseni, naoružana znanjem i željom, Jun je napustila ogromnu kamenu kuću i imanje veličine neke manje zemlje u Evropi i otputovala u Čikago. Imperija Thomasovih je privremeno ostala bez Princeze. - Ona će se vratiti jednog dana. Vesela i nasmijana kao što je uvijek bila. Niko ko je rođen i odrastao na padinama Stjenovitih planina ne može vječno da ostane u nekom drugom kraju. Ona će se vratiti i vjerovatno dovesti izabranika svog srca, - zaključi otac za porodičnom večerom nakon što su ispratili Jun na aerodrom. - To bih volio da vidim, - divlje se isceri Džeremaja. - Taj kučkin sin će morati da dokaže da zaslužuje našu Princezu. - Nije sve u šakama, - javi se Pit, zvanični "intelektualao" porodice. - Nije. Ali ko ne može da pesnicama stane iza svoje riječi, ne može da živi u Montani. - Polahko djeco. Tek je otputovala. Biće pusto bez nje. *** Čikago je čudan grad. Ima mnogo loših stvari i skoro ni jednu dobru. Prvo, klima. Užasna klima sa hladnim i vjetrovitim zimama i vrelim, sparnim ljetima, prepunim vlage i komaraca. Jedan od najvećih gradova svijeta, Čikago je bio pun poroka koji su se obavezno javljali kao nadgradnja megalopolisa. Kriminal, prostitucija, droga. A ipak, skoro svi koji dodu u Čikago, ostaju ovdje zarobljeni nečim magičnim čime ovaj grad zrači. Nigdje na bijelom svijetu čovjek nije mogao steći više prijatelja, a istovremeno nigdje nije mogao biti usamljeniji nego u ovom megalopolisu. I pored primamljivih ponuda koje je imala iz drugih centara, nakon završetka studija, Jun je ostala ovdje. I nije se pokajala. Same studije je završila u rekordnom roku. Nije se moglo reći da je naporno učila. Prije bi se moglo reći da se divno zabavljala. Kao što neki ljudi skupljaju marke, planinare ili pecaju ribu, Jun je uživala otkrivajući tajne ljudskog tijela. Privlačila ju je psihijatrija i hirurgija. Psihijatrija zbog tajni ljudske duše a hirurgija zbog tajni tijela. Pri kraju studija imala je vlastite predstave o medicini. Možda te predstave nisu bile naučno dokazane, ali ona je bila ubijeđena da psihijatar mora znati najviše, a hirurg može pomoći najviše. Sve je bilo u glavi, bila je čvrsto ubijeđena. I bolest i zdravlje. Sreća i nesreća, zadovoljstvo ili depresija. Sa zaprepašćenjem je otkrila da je 99% ljudi nezadovoljno svojim izgledom. Onaj jedan procenat to nikad ne bi priznao. Jedni su željeli da im je nos malo kraći, uži, širi, da su im uši manje, grudi podignutije... Jedni su željeli biti malo mršaviji, drugi malo deblji. Kraj studija je dočekala sa čvrstom odlučnošću da specijalizira estetsku hirurgiju. Dok je radila sa hirurskim nožem čovjek je morao misliti da je to najjednostavnija stvar na svijetu i da to može svako. Kao kad posmatrate vrhunskog klizača na ledu. Sve je tako jednostavno i prosto. Svako to može da učini. Ali, tek kada na led izađe amater, vidi se koliko je u stvari teško izvesti svaki pokret, otklizaj unazad ili okret. Poslije specijalizacije dobila je posao u čuvenoj klinici u Čikagu. Imala je sopstveni metod pripreme operacija. Trudila se da prvenstveno prodre u psihu pacijenta. Proučavala je podatke o profesiji, zanimanjima, hobiju, omiljenim bojama i mnoštvo drugih, naizgled, nevažnih podataka. Svojeručno je pravila skice, proučavala fotografije iz mladosti i upoređivala ih sa trenutnim izgledom. Samom hirurškom zahvatu je prilazila kao posljednjoj fazi tog velikog posla. Vjerovatno ste mogli vidjeti face bez karaktera. Sve je u redu na tim licima. Nos, usta, obrve, oči. Ali nešto je jako nedostajalo. Kao da je neko gumicom izbrisao karakter. Jun je pokušavala i uspijevala da operacijom ne uništi ili promijeni fizionomiju i karakter lica. Priznanja su došla brzo. Fizički, Jun je bila skoro prosječna američka djevojka, možda malo atraktivnija. Muškim pacijentima dah se ubrzavao ako bi se u dekolteu nagnula nad njih. Bez obzira da li je bila u džinsu ili večernjoj haljini, garderoba nije mogla sakriti ženstvenu figuru. Najinteresantnije je bilo njeno lice. Ne toliko lijepo koliko interesantno. Tanke, skoro sastavljene obrve sa malim borama na sredini čela iznad modro zelenih očiju. Malo duži, prav nos. Pune usne i malo isturena brada. Blago naglašene jagodice. I sve to uokvireno dugom, kestenjastom kosom koja je padala malo preko ramena. S vremena na vrijeme, kosa je bila malo duža ili malo kraća. Onda kada je Jun željela da malo promijeni izgled. Bilo je to lice koje su umjetnici mogli posmatrati satima i uvijek bi nešto novo otkrili na njemu. Skoro sve vrijeme je provodila u bolnici. U slobodno vrijeme je čitala stručne časopise. Redovno je sa hiljadama ljudi trčala duž jezera. S vremena na vrijeme častila je samu sebe odlascima na utakmice legendarnih Bulsa. Kažu da je u Americi sve manje ljudi koji vjeruju. To ne važi za Čikago. Apsolutno svi, čvrsto i bezrezervno, vjeruju u Bulse. Jun je voljela muziku. Bilo koju. Možda, samo malo više klasičnu od roka ili bluza. Bila je ponosna na svoju kolekciju CD-ova, a posebno iia muziku iz raznih zemalja. - Idem na bezinsku stanicu, - govorila je kada je trebalo da putuje u Montanu. I stvarno, njene posjete porodici su bile kao tenkovanje benzina u auto. Bez toga ne bi mogla ići dalje. Te posjete su bile praznici za sve. Kao mladi izdanak, crpila je snagu iz ogromnog i moćnog porodičnog stabla. Porodica ju je sačekivala i ispraćala nadajući se njenom skorašnjem konačnom povratku. - Karta u jednom pravcu? - svaki put ju je pitao otac. - Ne još, - odgovarala bi Jun. I sva priča o njenom eventualnom povratku bi se završavala na tom kratkom pitanju i još kraćem odgovoru. U njen život su s vremena na vrijeme ulazili muškarci. Bile su to u pravilu kratkotrajne veze nakon kojih je još više cijenila svoju slobodu. Još od djetinjstva nije podnosila ograničenja koja bi joj neko pokušao nametnuti. A sve njene veze su počinjale sa "trebala bi"..., "mogla bi". Ne, sloboda je bila dragocjena. Okupirana poslom nije se osjećala spremnom za ozbiljnije veze. Tog proljeća 1996. godine na koncertu u Raviniji vidjela je čudnog mladića. S vremena na vrijeme bi ga se sjetila. Vjerovatno zato što je njegovo lice, presječeno ožiljkom, izgledalo tako surovo i toliko odudaralo od suze koja je izdajnički kapnula iz oka. Voljela bi da je mogla vidjeti i njegovu lijevu stranu lica. Slika bi vjerovatno bila potpuno drugačija. U toku ljeta, učinilo joj se da ga je nekoliko puta vidjela na plažama Mičigena. Ali, svaki put kad bi se konačno uspjela probiti kroz gužvu, on je nestajao. Ili, to nije bio on. *** Dani su uskoro postali veoma topli. Hamza je volio otići na plaže Mičigena. Dobro se osjećao u mnoštvu opuštenih ljudi. Obično bi odlazio na početak plaže, odnosno na kraj staze za trčanje, sjeo na vreli beton i spustio noge u vodu. Pušio bi, pio kolu koju bi donio sa sobom i zurio u vodu ne razmišljajući ni o čemu. Još od samog početka rata vježbao je kako da se isključi iz sadašnjosti. Na početku to je bilo skoro nemoguće. Ma koliko se trudio, misli su uvijek bježale upravo na stvari o kojim nije želio da misli. Međutim, vremenom je uspijevao da potpuno potisne negativne informacije. Mozak bi se isključivao i misli su bludile u prostoru kao mjehurići od sapunice. Lelujale su i samo ovlaš dodirivale teme o kojima nije želio da misli, odbijale se od njih i nastavljale da lutaju. Osjećao je da se negativne informacije negdje skupljaju i da će jednog dana eksplodirati. Jednog dana. Ne danas. Jednog dana, kada je bilo izuzetno vruće, Hamza je skinuo majicu. Ubrzo je primijetio da se ljudi okreću za njim i došaptavaju. Njegovo lice, ogromni ožiljak duž grudi i ožiljcima išarana leđa privlačili su pažnju. Hamza se obukao i otišao sa plaže. Nije dolazio desetak dana. I nikada se više nije skidao. U julu, Hamza zaključi da mu je auto neophodno i da je stvarno vakat da prekine sa mazohističkim pješačenjima i maltretiranjima po metroima i autobusima. Još od zimus je razmišljao o automobilu. Novac mu nije problem. Pored redovnih zarada, imao je sav novac koji je ponio iz Sarajeva. Živio je izuzetno skromno. Pored stanarine, skoro da nije imao ozbiljnijih troškova. Hrana je bila jeftina i uglavnom se hranio kod kuće. Pušio je mnogo, ali ni to nije bila tako velika stavka. Malo po malo, na računu se nabralo preko deset hiljada dolara. Mnogo veći problem od novca mu je predstavljao Big Majk i njegovo društvo. Od one noći kada su ga prebili skoro da nije imao problema sa njima. Jednom ili dva put mjesečno bi ga zaustavljali i morao je da im da sav novac koji je imao kod sebe. Ali, izuzev par šamara, nisu ga više dirali. Dont Vori Andy mu je predlagao da se preseli u bolji kraj, ali Hamzi se sviđao stan. Više od stana su mu se sviđali Dont Vori Andy i njegova Mary, njihovo prijateljstvo i nenametljiva ljubaznost. Posebno je volio njihov način međusobnog ophođenja. Naizgled, vječno gunđanje žene i povlađivanje muža u nebitnim, svakodnevnim stvarima, a u stvari ogromna ljubav dvoje ljudskih bića koji, nakon burnog života, zalaze u mirnu starost. S vremena na vrijeme bi zajedno večerali. Hamza je svjesno izbjegavao vezivanje za ljude i koliko god je mogao, izbjegavao je i te večere. Kad ne bi imao izbora, pristajao bi, na par sati zaboravljao i Bosnu i sve ostalo i uživao u atmosferi običnog, američkog doma. Znao je, bilo kakvo auto da kupi, Big Majk i njegovi će mu ga iste noći ukrasti ili obiti. Pomalo je obilazio prodavače auta i razgledao polovne automobile. Polovinom jula je pronašao upravo ono za čim je tragao. U jednom zapadnom naselju, nekoliko milja od Čikaga, Hamza pronađe veliku prodavnicu novih i korištenih automobila. Dok je lagano šetkao između automobila priđe mu prodavac. - Dobro jutro. Divan dan. - 'Bro jutro. Zaista divan dan. - Ako mi kažete šta vas interesuje možda vam mogu pomoći. - Malo razgledam. Želio bih kupiti auto. - Vrlo dobro, vrlo dobro. Da li vas interesuje nov ili korišten auto? - Stvarno ne znam. - Ukoliko želite nov, imamo vrlo povoljne kamate za Fordova vozila. 1.9 do 4.9 procenata. A od korištenih imamo zaista veliki izbor. Evo pogledajte Taurus, Eksplorer... Hamza je već ugledao duboko u dnu poligona na kojem su bila izložena vozila, stari trak (kamiončić) za prevoz automobila. On lagano pričajući sa prodavcem došeta do traka. A trak je izgledao kao da je cijeli rat proveo na Igmanu. Neodređene smeđe boje, nije sigurno sjajno izgledao ni kad je bio nov. Vrata su mu toliko izhrđala da su im potpuno nedostajali veći komadi lima i bilo je pravo čudo da uopšte stoje zatvorena. Pragove nije ni imao. Blatobranima iznad točkova nedostajali su komadi lima veličine šake. Dizalica, koja je služila za podizanje automobila koji su trebali biti šlepani bila je istruhla i savila se naprijed. Sa obje strane traka, dizalica je bila zavezana debelim konopcima koji su je pridržavali da ne padne. Po svom izgledu, to je bio krš i smeće koje je već poodavno trebalo da završi na otpadu. Ono što je privuklo Hamzinu pažnju bile su dosta očuvane gume i nov auspuh na traku. Neko je ipak vodio računa o tom vozilu. - Je li ovaj trak ispravan? - Ako mislite da li može da upali - može. Sva vozila koja su ovdje rade. A da li će preći nekoliko milja ne mogu vam ni reći ni garantovati. - Koliko košta? Prodavac ga pogleda sa uvrijeđenim izrazom na licu. Ukoliko mu i proda ovog traka neće zaraditi više od pedeset dolara. - Ne znam, moram da pogledam u knjige. - Hajde da pogledamo. Odoše u kancelariju. Prodavac je dugo prevrtao po knjigama i na kraju podiže pogled: - Dvije hiljade dolara. Hamza se nasmija: - Šalite se? - Pa ne znam, izgleda mnogo, ali tako piše ovdje. - Možete li malo bolje pogledati? - Provjeriću sa šefom. Prodavac ode. Vrati se nakon nekoliko minuta. - Imate pravo. Konsultovao sam šefa. Kaže da će vam ga dati za hiljadu šesto dolara. - Da vam ja dam moju ponudu. Četiristopedeset dolara. U kešu. - To je jako malo. Ne znam... - Mogu li ja razgovarati sa šefom? - Vjerovatno. Pođite sa mnom. Šef je bio školski primjer američkog biznismena. Mlad, zdrav, širokog osmijeha, zdravih zuba, preplanuo kao da je tek došao sa skijanja. Kad mu prodavac reče Hamzinu ponudu, uozbilji se. - To je jako malo. - Molim vas, koliko vam taj auto dugo stoji ovdje. - Pa ne baš previše. - Da vam pokažem. Oko točkova se uhvatila trava, znači da je bio ovdje i prošlo ljeto. - O.K., O.K.. Koja je vaša najbolja ponuda? Samo ne može biti 450. - Petsodvadeset. Odmah i u kešu. - Prodano. Napravi mu račun. Samo da znate, ne možemo vam dati nikakvu garanciju. - Naravno. Hvala. Napravili ste dobar posao. Šef mu bezvoljno pruži ruku. Pošto je potpisao ugovor, Hamza izađe sa ključevima. Unutrašnjost kabine i nije bila tako strašna kako je očekivao. Sjedišta su bila poderana ali nisu bila propala. On stavi ključ u bravu i zavergla. Verglao je dugo bez uspjeha. Ponovo ode u kancelariju i zamoli prodavca da mu pomogne da upali auto pomoću kablova. Prodavac se zadovoljno cerio, ali ipak izađe i pomoću kablova upališe auto. Hamza izveze trak i krenu prema kući. Zaustavi se u prvom auto servisu gdje mu zamijeniše ulje u motoru i mjenjaču, promijeniše svjećice, kablove, remenove... Stari majstor ga upita koliko je platio trak. Kad mu Hamza reče, majstor malo bolje razgleda trak i konstatova da je Hamza napravio dobar posao. Normalno, ukoliko mu nije stalo do imidža. Doda da sa njim može preći još najmanje pedeset hiljada milja bez većeg održavanja. Nakon tri dana kada se vraćao kući, naleti na Big Majka. Ponovo mu oduzeše novac i šteku cigareta. Jedan od Majkovih mu vrati jednu kutiju da ima "za večeras." - A imaš novi auto? - Hamza ih je ćuteći gledao. - Znaš, Blek Soul nisi ni ti lud kao što bi se moglo misliti. Dobro si auto kupio. Ide, a niko ti ga neće ukrasti. Nema se šta uzeti ni iz njega ni sa njega. Nisi ti lud. Sutradan je Hamza dao da mu u nekoj radionici odrežu dizalicu. Trak je dobro išao. Bez problema je postizao preko 80 milja na sat i Hamza je bio više nego zadovoljan. Ipak, bez konkurencije, bilo je to najružnije vozilo koje se kretalo cestama na području Čikaga. Svi stanovnici Čikaga, i starosjedioci i novodoseljeni, slagali su se da je jesen najljepše godišnje doba u Čikagu. Temperatura bi se značajno spustila a još uvijek je bilo prijatno toplo. Nestajalo bi nesnosne vlage iz vazduha, a i komarci bi se povukli. Bezbrojni parkovi Čikaga bi iz dana u dan mijenjali boje od umorno zelene na nježno žutu, crvenu, tamno smeđu. Lišće je opadalo i vjetar bi ga kovitlao bulevarima i avenijama. Društveni i kulturni život, do tada usporen na vrelom čikaškom suncu, počinjao je da se budi. I dok se priroda pripremala za zimski san, ljudi su se pripremali za nove doživljaje. Koncertna sezona je bila pred otvaranjem. Vrijedni i poslovni organizatori su se potrudili da svim stalnim i povremenim posjetiocima na vrijeme dostave raspored za jesenju i zimsku sezonu. Jun je nekoliko dana uživala birajući koncerte za koje će naručiti ulaznice. Hamza se iznenadio kad je zatekao pismo naslovljeno na njega. Niko od poznatih nije imao njegovu adresu. Koncertna poslovnica mu je poslala raspored za sezonu jesen-zima. Hamza se sjeti da je, prilikom kupovine karte za koncert na Raviniji, izdiktirao podatke. Između ostalog i adresu. Kao potencijalnom posjetiocu poslali su mu raspored. - "Pukovniku ima ko da piše." - Iznenadilo ga je koliko se obradovao tom pismu. Eto, ima neko ko zna njegovo ime i adresu u Čikagu. Pažljivo je pregledao program. Bila su prisutna apsolutno sva poznatija imena iz svijeta muzike. Na kraju se odluči i zaokruži dva koncerta. Prvi je bio već u septembru. Čikaška filharmonija. Na programu je bio Betoven. Deveta simfonija. *** Dvorana Čikago simfoni teatra je bila prepuna kad je Hamza stigao. Zadržao se dugo tražeći parking. - Najbolji biznis u Čikagu je imati par duluma zemlje i napraviti parking. - Bistro je zaključio kada je konačno našao mjesto za parkiranje, nekoliko blokova od dvorane. Koncert samo što nije počeo i on se uz mnogo izvinjenja probi do slobodnog mjesta. Dok su se posjetioci dizali sa sjedišta da bi mogao proći, primijeti krajem oka da ga jedna djevojka posebno znatiželjno posmatra. Hamza nađe za potrebno da joj se posebno izvini. - Oprostite, molim vas. - Nema problema, svi mi kasnimo ponekad, - odgovori djevojka ne skidajući pogled sa njega. - Možda nešto nije u redu sa mnom? - pomisli Hamza. U sljedećem trenutku se nasmija u sebi. - Normalno da nešto nije kako treba. E, moj Hamza. Svašta s tobom. Samo što je sjeo dirigent izađe na pozornicu. Muzičari ustadoše. Publika zapljeska. Hamza se priključi njihovom aplauzu. Koncert je tekao savršeno. Dirigent je bio izvanredan, muzičari odlični. Skoro cijelo vrijeme Hamza je osjećao na potiljku pogled nepoznate djevojke. Kad bi se okrenuo, pogledi bi im se na trenutak ukrstili i ona bi skretala pogled na pozornicu. Po završetku koncerta, Jun se dugo okretala tražeći očima mladića sa ožiljkom. Gdje li se samo izgubio? Mislila je malo popričati sa njim. Hamza je izašao na drugi kraj reda i izgubio se u gužvi sa drugim posjetiocima. Jun se u sebi klela da joj drugi put neće pobjeći. Ukoliko ga vidi drugi put. Te noći je sanjala da operiše mnoštvo pacijenata. I svi su imali dugački i ružni ožiljak na licu. *** Hamza se konačno skrasio u kompaniji za preradu plastike. Mehaničar na održavanju. Malo iskustva koje je imao u opravcima raznih stvari, uz prirodnu inteligenciju, omogućili su mu da brzo ovlada poslom i bude jedan od pouzdanijih radnika. Zaposleni su bili rezervisani prema njemu, a ni on nije previše žudio za njihovim društvom. Ta mala izolovanost mu je potpuno odgovarala. Za vrijeme radnog vremena posvetio se popravcima ili proučavanju mašina. Dani su prolazili jednolično i činilo mu se da je svaki drugi dan petak. Dobrovoljna izolovanost od svijeta i dugi sati samoće nisu ostavljali traga na njegovoj psihi. Bar ne još. Rijetki natpisi o Bosni u čikaškim novinama nisu ostavljali mjesta optimizmu. Svaki put poslije čitanja takvih članaka padao bi po nekoliko dana u depresiju. Iako je svjesno izbjegavao ljude i prisnija druženja, ipak je stekao par pravih prijatelja. Jedan od njih bio je Ekrem, ranjenik iz Kozarca, gradića, bolje rečeno sela, na sjeverozapadu Bosne, koje je postalo poznato po tome što su četnici pobili skoro sve njegove stanovnike. O njemu je Hamza pročitao u Zambaku, listu koji je izdavala grupa bosanskih entuzijasta u Čikagu. Ekrem je jedan od rijetkih koji su preživjeli četnički koncentracioni logor Manjača. S vremena na vrijeme Hamza bi navratio u njegov stan gdje je živio sa majkom, ženom i sinom. Malom je bilo dvije godine kad su ih četnici zarobili i odveli u logor. Sad je drugi osnovne i najbolji đak u školi. Ekrem je zarobljen u borbi. U brzini slijeda događaja u posljednjoj bici, zaboravio je da ostavi zadnji metak za sebe. U logoru, četnici su, na njima svojstven način, likvidirali skoro svu Ekremovu familiju. Jednog dana, posebno raspoloženi, četnici su postrojili logoraše ispred barake. Izdvojili su desetak logoraša i likvidirali ih na licu mjesta. Pucanjem u čelo. Ostali logoraši su morali posmatrati. Onda su izdvojili Ekrema. - Sad ćete vidjeti kako Balija polako umire. Prvo su mu tupim krajem sjekire polomili rebra. Kad je pao, isjekli su ga. Ekrem se refleksno uhvatio za najteže posjekotine. Zajedno sa ostalim likvidiranim ležao je cijeli dan ispred barake. Pred mrak su izveli logoraše da prebace leševe iza barake. Nakon četiri dana izveli su jednu grupu koja je trebala da ih zakopa. Noseći leševe jedan od logoraša je primijetio da Ekrem mrda okom. Zamolili su jednog dobrog stražara da im dopusti da ga unesu u baraku. Platiće mu. - Čime, kad smo vam sve oduzeli? - Došli su novi. Imamo oko dvijestotine maraka i jedan sat. - Nosite ga. - Dobri stražar im je dozvolio da ga unesu. Ekrem je pričao Hamzi kako su mu, u nedostatku bilo kakvog medicinskog materijala, drugovi zapišavali rane u cilju dezinfekcije. Božijom voljom je preživio. Ne voli doktore. Kaže, svi doktori su četnici. U logoru Manjača, doktor Srbin je, navodno za liječenje, izdvajao logoraše koji su bili slabog zdravstvenog stanja. Zatim ih je lično likvidirao. Ekrem nije htio da ode na ljekarski pregled u Americi sve dok nije u Bosanskom centru za izbjeglice, ustanovi koja radi pod pokroviteljstvom američke vlade, naišao na doktora Bosanca, koji je također preživio logor. Hrvatski. Kao živi leš, sa četrdesetak kilograma težine, četnici su ga razmijenili za svoje zarobljene. U bolnici u Zenici, gradu na domak Sarajeva, doktori su se dva mjeseca borili da ga povrate u život. Sad je u Americi. Prima penziju za trajno nesposobne. Od zadobijenih udaraca, dio mozga mu odumire. Kada je vrijeme promjenjivo, sve ga boli, ne može da ustane. Kad je vrijeme stabilno, onda može i da zaradi koji dolar. Kaže, radi kod nekog dobrog Hrvata. Prije rata je bio keramičar. Ako je sretan, može da radi po četiri-pet dana mjesečno. Hrvat mu plaća dobro. Deset dolara na sat. Dobro dođe za cigare. Dio novca, kriomice od žene i majke, šalje Petom i Sedmom korpusu Armije R BiH. Majka i žena glume da ne znaju. Ekrem kaže, Zapadu nije dovoljno što je dozvolio i pomogao i četnicima da nas pobiju. Kaže, Zapad im sada daje i tapiju na našu imovinu. Na sve što je pripadalo likvidiranim ili protjeranim muslimanima. Kaže, Zapad je dao četnicima tapiju na njegovu kuću, na dedine livade i na amidžine krčevine. Kaže, dao je Zapad četnicima tapiju na dajdžine štale i krave. Kaže, dao je Zapad četnicima tapiju na sestrino ruho u sehari... Kaže, jebem ja Zapad. Daće Bog, biće rata. Ide Ekrem u Bosnu. U proljeće 1997. godine, Ekrem se sa porodicom vratio u Bosnu. Do sada je bio izbjeglica u Americi. Sada je izbjeglica u vlastitoj zemlji. Njegov Kozarac je, odlukom velikih sila koje su nagradile genocid, pripao četnicima. *** Oktobar je bio divan. Kao da je Indijansko ljeto odlučilo da zauvijek ostane u Čikagu. Dugi i topli dani motali su se po avenijama, bulevarima i alejama. Priroda se primirila očekujući hladnije dane koji nisu dolazili, tako da je sve djelovalo kao u nekoj izmaglici iščekivanja. Stanovnici Čikaga su se trudili da iskoriste svaki sunčani sat, znajući da ih čeka hladna i duga zima. Na ulicama je stalno vladala neuobičajena gužva, a duž Jezera je cijelog dana hiljade ljudi svih starosnih doba vrijedno džogiralo. Naročita gužva je bila subotom i nedjeljom. Hamza je običavao doći na Jezero oko podne. Volio je otići na kraj, tamo gdje se završavala betonska staza i počinjala plaža. Sjedio bi na toplom betonu, skinuo cipele i sa nogama u vodi pio kolu i pušio. Iza njegovih leđa mnoštvo ljudi je trčalo, vozilo bicikle ili rolerskejte. Posmatrajući vodu ispred sebe, Hamzi se činilo da je sam na svijetu. Te nedelje, početkom oktobra, obuzet blagom melankolijom, Hamza konačno pusti mislima na volju i one, brzinom svjetlosti, pojuriše u Bosnu. Sada je veliki kesten ispred Begove džamije gubio lišće, jednako kao i kestenovi u Velikom parku kod Robne kuće. Titova i Ferhadija su prepune šetača. Stari bračni parovi, držeći se pod ruke, dostojanstveno i veoma polahko šetaju, zastajući, s vremena na vrijeme, da se pozdrave sa drugim. Mlade supruge, pune brižnosti, voze bebe u kolicima i neprekidno pregledaju da li su dobro pokrivene i zašuškane, dok očevi pogledom pretražuju ulicu u potrazi za starijim djetetom koje se neprekidno gubi i vraća iz gomile šetača. Zaljubljeni šetaju zagrljeni sa četiri ruke i zastaju od izloga do izloga da bi ga razgledali ili, što će prije biti, da bi se ponovo, hiljaditi put te noći, poljubili. Na Šehidskom groblju na Kovačima, supruge, nene, majke i sestre šehida stalno obilaze oko mezara najvoljenijih i polušapatom uče Kur'an. - Hej, mister! - neko ga kucnu po ramenu. Hamza poskoči i umalo ne pade u vodu. Te dvije, tiho izgovorene, riječi odjeknuše u njegovom uhu kao eksplozije. Djevojka se preplašeno izmače. Hamza ustade. - Oprostite, molim vas, nisam želio da vas uplašim. - Ne, ne, izvinite vi, ja sam vas uplašila, - promuca djevojka. - Izvinite još jednom. Iznenadili ste me. - Moja greška. Hamza je tek sada bolje pogleda. Njeno lice mu se učini poznatim, a posebno oči. Oči? Oči? Nije mogao da se sjeti na brzinu, ali je bio siguran da ju je već negdje vidio. Djevojka je bila u trenerci za rekreaciju, a njen pratilac u šorcu i atletskoj majici. - Mi se poznajemo? - upita. - Pa ne baš. Ja sam vas viđala na koncertima, ali sumnjam da ste vi mene zapazili. - Jah, ovaj ... mislim da jesam, - Hamza se sada prisjetio djevojke koja ga je čudno gledala na prošlom koncertu. - Da se malo sklonimo? - ljudi koji su trčali, morali su ih zaobilaziti i pri tom su stvarali gužvu sa trkačima koji su dolazili iz suprotnog pravca. Hamza uze svoje cipele i oni predoše na pijesak na početku plaže. - Divan dan. - Da, Indijansko ljeto. - Da idemo? - djevojkin pratilac je bio nervozan. Cijelo vrijeme je trčao u mjestu nastojeći da očuva temperaturu. Hamza ga bolje osmotri. Malo viši od Hamze, teži bar dvadesetak kilograma, savršena kratka biznis frizura, kosa, mokra od znoja, malo je slijepljena po čelu. Snažne nabildane miške, široka ramena i razvijen grudni koš koji se u atletskoj majici snažno nadimao. Visoko čelo iznad čvrstih i odlučnih očiju. Usne stisnute dok šumno diše kroz nos. Kad progovori otkriva snažne bijele zube. Hamza ga ocijeni kao američki san. Iz iskustva iz rata znao je da ovakvi najbrže pucaju i lome se. Ovakvi momci, mladi, zdravi, snažni, u pravilu izuzetno pošteni, čvrstih moralnih principa, pucali su kao ledenice u sudaru sa okrutnom stvarnošću i surovim pravilima rata. - A vi džogirate? - upita Hamza tek da nešto kaže. - Da, vrijeme je divno. - Možda bi i vama bilo bolje da malo potrčite umjesto što pušite. Cigarete su štetne, - javi se mladi Apolon. - Štetan je snajper, - reče Hamza misleći da ne zna nikog ko je umro od cigareta a zna mnoge koji su poginuli od snajpera. - Molim? - Ništa, to ja za sebe. - Svi pušači isto pričaju. Pušenje je znak nesigurnosti i slabog karaktera. - Hej J.K.! - djevojka pokuša da zaštiti Hamzu. - Ne, ne. Znate li vi koliko ljudi godišnje umre od cigareta? Djevojka ga je gledala negodujući, a Hamza stisnutih očiju. Dobio je želju da razbije to savršeno stvorenje pred njim koje je zračilo zdravljem, inteligencijom i znojem. - U svakom slučaju ne deset posto. (U Bosni je u toku rata ubijeno skoro deset procenata stanovništva). - Molim? Nisam vas razumio. - Nisam ni očekivao. Ja doduše ne trčim, osim ako moram. Ali mislim da sam brži od vas. - Ha! To bi bilo dobro! - mladić ga je gledao ispod oka. - Hoćete li da trčimo? - Nema smisla, molim vas!? - Ne moramo puno. Samo do Jezera. Vidite li ono dvoje pored vode? Ko prije dodirne onaj peškir. Važi? - To vi stvarno ozbiljno mislite? - Hoćete li vi dati znak? - Hamza se okrenu djevojci. - I pripazite mi na cipele. Ko pobijedi plaća ručak? - Mislite ko izgubi? - Ne, ne bi bilo fer prema vama, - Hamza povuče još jedan dim i ugasi cigaretu u pijesku. - Spremni? Djevojka se izmače. - Spremni? Tri, dva, jedan, sad! Potrčaše. J.K. je trčao kao na atletskoj stazi. Blago nagnut, široko izmahujući rukama u ritmu, krupnim koracima je grabio naprijed. Hamza je trčao pognut. Grudi su mu bile gotovo horizontalno u odnosu na pijesak. Odbacivao se nogama snažno kao da želi da skoči na glavu i sigurno bi pao pravo na nos da nije na vrijeme podmetao drugu nogu i ponovo se isto tako odbacivao. Nakon prvih desetak metara znao je da će pobijediti. - E moj, Apolone. Nisi ti trčao sto metara pod snajperom, - pomisli. Do kraja staze od nekih 60-70 metara Hamza je imao prednost od skoro pet metara. Dodirnu ovlaš peškir i sačeka da mu J.K. priđe. - Čestitam! - snažno stisnu Hamzi ruku - Ali bez obzira... - udisao je šumno, široko otvorenih usta, - bez obzira, ono o cigaretama stoji. Hamza ga potapša. - Snajper je opasan. Vratiše se do djevojke. - Hej J.K. možda je vrijeme da i ti počneš pušiti! - Moram nazad u bolnicu. Žao mi je zbog ručka. - J.K. se rukova sa Hamzom. - Bilo mi je drago. Možda mi pružite revanš? - Ja sam uvijek ovdje kad je vrijeme lijepo. Jun zausti da kaže da to nije tačno, jer ga je tražila cijelo ljeto, ali se na vrijeme suzdrža. J.K. otrča niz stazu. Njih dvoje ušutiše za trenutak. - Onda? - Ručak? - Ručak. Ako i ti ne moraš u bolnicu? - Otkud znaš da radim u bolnici? - Mislim da ti je ovo prijatelj sa posla. - Tačno. Ne moram u bolnicu. - Moj trak je malo sjevernije. - Možemo mojim autom. Ovdje je u Huronu. - O.K. - Hamza obuče cipele i oni se uputiše stazom. Hamza je šetao dok je ona trčkarala, malo naprijed, malo nazad, kao mali psić koji slijedi gospodara. Prođoše ispod Lejk Šora, ceste koja je išla duž Jezera, od juga prema sjeveru, i dijelila ga od Grada. Uskoro dođoše do auta. Mali sportski auto, nježno zelene boje se presijavao na suncu. - Divan auto. - Nije divan, ali hvala. - Jeste, divan auto. - Za 14.000 $ ne možeš kupiti divan auto. - Možda da probaš za 500 $. - Šališ se, točkovi su skuplji. - Ne šalim se, pokazaću ti jednom. - 500? - Precizno rečeno 520 $. - Nisam nikad čula. Hoćeš li ti voziti? - Volio bih da ga probam. - O.K. Samo da se presvučem. Jun se prebaci na zadnje sjedište. Skide gornji dio trenerke i snažno se istrlja peškirom. Navuče majicu preko glave i zavlačeći ruke ispod njc skide grudnjak. Posmatrajući da je Hamza ne gleda u retrovizoru, ona nabrzinu promijeni donji veš i uleti u džins. - O.K. Spremni? - upita provlačeći se na prednje sjedište. - Spremni, - Hamza upali auto, malo se vrati unazad da bi mogao izaći sa parkinga, ubaci u prvu i snažno pritisnu gas. Gume raškripaše, auto poskoči u mjestu i jurnu naprijed. Hamza na brzinu prebaci u drugu, ponovo snažno stisnu gas, prebaci u treću i već su jurili skoro 70 milja na sat. Hamza stisnu kočnicu i vrati brzinu na nekih 25 milja na sat. - Uuuuh! - Jun odahnu. - Kažem ti ja da je to dobar auto, - Hamza je bio zadovoljan kako se autić ponašao na cesti. - Možda nisi vozio pravi sportski auto. - Zadnji koji sam vozio bio je ferari. - Kakav ferari? - Crven. Da bi ferari bio ferari mora biti crven. - Stvarno? A jaguar? - Jaguar mora biti srebren, a mercedes crn. - Crn? - Crn. - Da ti nisi neki lord? - Moji su bili begovi. - Be-go-vi? Šta je to? - Nešto kao lord. - To ti stvarno? Stvarno. - Gdje idemo? - Jun peškirom još malo obrisa mokre uvojke kose. - Ovdje blizu je Džordano pica. Restoran je dobar, a može se i pušiti. Jun se nasmija. - Znam. I ja često odem tamo. Iako ne pušim. Gdje si naučio voziti sa ručnim mjenjačem? - Tamo odakle ja dolazim sva auta su sa ručnim mjenjačima. - A odakle ti dolaziš? - Iz Bosne. - Bosna? Vi ste imali rat? - Jah. - Jesi li ti bio u ratu? - Jah. - Taj ožiljak? Iz rata? - Jah. - Izvini puno pitam. - O.K. - A otkad si ovdje? Hamza se nasmija. - Pa moram nešto pričati. - O.K. Još malo pa godinu dana. - Tvoj engleski je savršen. - To mi je maternji jezik. - A odakle ti je mati? - Iz Amerike. - O.K., a iz kojeg kraja? - Ne znam, nije nikada pričala. Hamza pronađe mjesto za parkiranje ispred samog restorana. - Imaš sreće, meni nikad ne uspije. - Jah, imam sreće. Uđoše u restoran i konobar ih odvede do stola u odjelu za pušače. - Najveću picu, sa svim dodacima. Samo da nema svinjetine. - Da nema svinjetine? - Jun podiže obrve. - Moja religija... - Šta si ti? - Musliman. -Muslimani ne jedu svinjetiinu? - Ne jedu. - Hej, da li neko pita Roberta De Nira ili Majkla Džeksona zašto ne jedu ni jednu vrstu mesa? Muslimani ne jedu samo jednu jedinu vrstu mesa i svi pitaju zašto. Ne jedu i gotovo. - O.K., O.K.. Što si nervozan! - Izvini. Muslimani ne jedu svinjetinu jer im je zabranjena Kur'anom. Nije naše da utvrđujemo zašto. Sigurno ima razlog. Kao i za zlato. - Kakvo sad zlato. - Muškarcima je zabranjeno da se kite. Da nose zlato. - Kakve to veze ima? - Izgleda da ima. Prije par godina Švicarci su utvrdili da zlato na muškarcima izaziva upalu prostate. - Svašta. Nisam to znala. A niko se ne kiti kao Arapi. Prstenje, lanci. Izgledaju k'o božićne jelke. A i oni su muslimani? - I oni su muslimani. - Ne razumijem. - Nema tu šta da se ne razumije. Većina ljudi uzima od religije ono što im odgovara. Tako i Arapi. Ili, najveći zločini u istoriji su izvršeni u ime Boga. Pa šta? - Pa ništa. Malo je smiješno. - To što su zločini izvršeni u ime Boga? Ne, nego to što pričamo kao da se znamo godinama. - Hamza sleže ramenima. - A ne znaš ni kako se zovem. - Ja sam Hamza. - Znam. Čula sam kad si se upoznavao sa J.K. - Kako se ti zoveš? - Smijaćeš se. - Zašto? Neću se smijati. - Hoćeš, znam. - Neću. - Obećaješ? - Obećajem. - Jun. - Jun? - Jun. - Rodena u junu? - Ne, u januaru. - Pa? - Otkud Jun? I ja sam pitala oca. - I? - I... Kaže januar nije prikladno ime za djevojku. - Nije... Šta? Hamzine usne se razvukoše u jedva primijetan osmijeh. On ih na silu skupi, ali smijeh mu poče potresati ramena. Prvo malo, a onda sve snažnije dok ne provali iz njega svom snagom. - Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha... Smijao se glasno i zarazno. Ugledavši uvrijeđen izraz na njenom licu uhvati ga pravi napad smijeha. Nije se smijao glasno dosta dugo. Godinama je njegova vesela i otvorena priroda bila zatrpana strašnim slikama rata. Jednom otvoren ventil nije mogao tek tako da se zatvori. - Izvini, izvini molim te. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha,... - suze su mu frcale iz očiju i on zgrabi čašu vode koja je stajala na stolu. Žureći da je ispije i prekine smijeh koji je navaljivao iz dubine njegovog tijela, on se zali, i skoro cijelu čašu prosu po licu i majici. - Baš volim, - Jun je i dalje bila uvrijeđena. - O.K., O.K.! Izvini. Rijetko kad prekršim obećanje. Konobar donese picu i oni podoše da jedu. - A odakle si ti? - Iz Amerike. - O.K., O.K.! - Iz Montane. - Zemlja visoke zelene trave na sjeverozapadu? - Bingo! - O.K, O.K.! Dobro je. - Nije još. - O.K. Jesi li trčala do Čikaga ili si došla avionom? - Vrlo smiješno? - Stvarno šta radiš ovdje? - Radim u bolnici. - A-ha. Jesi li dugo u Čikagu? - Skoro deset godina. - Sviđa ti se? - A tebi? - Ja od Amerike znam samo Čikago. Umara me ravnica. - Jesu li u tvojoj Bosni planine? - Apsolutno. Brda i planine. Imali smo Olimpijadu. Zimsku. - Malo se sjećam. Bila sam mala. Ti bi onda volio Montanu. Planine, rijeke i jezera. - Lijepe djevojke. - Hvala. - Za šta? - Tako, za ništa. - Bla , bla, bla... U neko doba Hamza pogleda na sat. - Vau! Vrijeme brzo prolazi. Mislim da je vrijeme da idemo. - Da te odvezem do auta? - Prošetaću. Na ulici Jun uđe u auto i otvori prozor. - Vidimo se. - Vidimo se. -Dade gas i krenu. Hamza ode na drugu stranu. Nakon pedesetak metara Jun naglo zakoči. - Sranje! Sranje, sranje! - udari rukama po volanu. Vidimo se? Kako se vidimo kad mu nisam uzela ni broj telefona? A ni on nije tražio moj. - Još jednom bijesno udari po volanu. - Nema veze. Naćiću ja njega. Šanse su joj bile 1: 8.000.000. *** Sljedeće nedjelje vrijeme je i dalje bilo sunčano. Hamza je po običaju došao na Jezero, sjeo, izuo cipele, stavio nege u vodu, izvadio kolu i zapalio cigaretu. S vremena na vrijeme se osvrtao, ali Jun nije bilo. Te nedjelje, Jun je bila dežurna. Odustavši od iščekivanja, Hamza se zagleda u vodu. Odavno nije ni s kim pričao kao sa njom prošle nedjelje. Bila je interesantna i činilo se kao da se poznaju godinama. Neposredna, otvorena i nekako kao njegova. Kao tvoja? Je li sa očeve ili sa majčine strane? Nasmija se u sebi. Možda će je vidjeti na koncertu? Mali je problem što u Čikagu ima najmanje desetak koncerata dnevno. Da je potraži u bolnici? Ne, ne. Nema teorije. Da je htjela, dala bi mu broj telefona. Ipak, volio bi popričati opet sa njom. Nije htio da razmišlja o tome da se nakon dugo vremena glasno smijao. Jun? Čudno ime. Ali možda je i njoj njegovo ime bilo čudno. - Hej, mister! - Neko ga kucnu po ramenu. Ovog puta Hamza se nije trznuo. Savladao je tu lekciju prošli put. Široko se osmjehnuvši, okrenu se i nađe licem u lice sa... *** Stari, dotjerani gospodin. Odijelo kaki boje, košulja boje pijeska i kravata sa zelenim dezenom. Šešir boje odijela uspio je da ukroti pola guste bijele kose koja je izvirivala napolje. Stari gospodin je izgledao kao ostarjeli Lorens od Arabije. - Ne brinite mister. Ona će doći. Možda ne danas, ali će sigurno doći. Hamza ustade. U neprilici je gledao starog gospodina koji je na volšeban način pročitao njegove misli i u pravi trenutak uletio u njih. - Oprostite? - Dozvolite da se predstavim. Mark H. Sejmon. Za prijatelje Pukovnik. - Hamza. Drago mi je. - Izvinite, kako rekoste? - Hamza. - O.K. Izvinite što vam prilazim ovako. Kako da kažem? Direktno. - Nema problema. - Znate, ja živim u onoj zgradi, - stari gospodin pokaza na zgradu preko puta. Stara ekskluzivna zgrada preko puta Jezera je zračila otmjenošću i skupoćom. Hamza na brzinu procijeni da stanovi koštaju sigurno preko milion dolara. - Deseti sprat. Onaj balkon bez cvijeća. - Vidim. - Nije da ja ne volim cvijeće, samo ima toliko posla oko njega, a ja ponekad zaboravim i tako... Da prošetamo? Hamza klimnu glavom oblačeći cipele. - Ja imam malo ružan hobi. Kao što vidite, ja sam star i ne mogu više hodati kao prije. Oh, izađem ja svakog dana u šetnju. Pogotovo sada kad su vrućine malo popustile. Ali za vrijeme ljeta, izlazim tek kada se potpuno smrači i kad vrućina pored Jezera malo popusti. Mnogo mi je ugodnije sjediti u klimatiziranoj sobi. - Rekoste hobi? - Da, da. Postajem malo zaboravan. Zamalo da počnem pričati nešto potpuno drugo. Da, taj moj hobi. Neko može pomisliti da je malo nastrano ali, vjerujte mi... - Po vašem izgledu i očima ne bih rekao da išta u vezi vas može biti nastrano. - Hvala mladiću. Fino je to čuti. Nego, moj hobi je da kroz prozor posmatram plažu. Durbinom. Tačnije teleskopom. Imam ja i durbin, ali kroz njega ne vidim detalje. - Posmatrate djevojke? - Ne, ne. Ha, ha, ha. U mojim godinama? Iako ima puno lijepih djevojaka. Čini mi se da što ja više starim djevojke postaju sve ljepše. Ne, ne posmatram djevojke. Možda ponekad. Ha, ha. Posmatram ljude. Situacije. Na primjer, dođe porodica na plažu. Majka se skine u kostim, onda je muž maže uljem za sunčanje, ona zauzme pozu i naređuje mužu šta da radi. Normalno, ne čujem šta govore, ali vidim po gestovima. Presvuci dijete, namaži ga uljem, ne gledaj za tim prostakušama, pazi gdje su djeca, donesi mi kolu, zapali mi cigaretu i bla, bla, bla. Malo je muškaraca. - Ne znam. - Tebe gledam skoro cijelo ljeto. - Zar sam ja interesantan? - Da. Iz nekoliko razloga. Prvo ti si jedini u vindjakni. Vojnoj. Nikad se ne sunčaš? - Ponekad. - Drugo, taj tvoj, izvini, ožiljak. Privlači pažnju. - Ja tu ništa ne mogu. - Normalno. Znaš, Čikago je ogroman grad i ima puno čudnih ljudi. Ubrzo se navikneš na sve čudake koje vidiš i oni ti uskoro dođu kao normalni. Eto ima jedan što svakog dana... - Izvinite, treći razlog? - Ah, da treće. Ti ili si bio u zatvoru ili u ratu? - Otkud vam to? - Samo ljudi koji su izašli iz zatvora ili došli iz rata mogu danima i satima da gledaju vodu. - Prije bih rekao da dolaziš iz rata. I to iz daleka. Tvoj engleski me donekle buni, ali vjerovatno ima i za to objašnjenje. Da biće da dolaziš iz rata. Odatle i taj ožiljak. Kad gledaš u vodu, pušiš, ne misliš ni na šta, osjećaš se dobro? - Puno vi znate. Kao guru? - Ha! Puno znam? Ja to nisam čitao mladiću, ja sam to živio. - Šta ste živjeli? - To gledanje u vodu. Kad sam se vratio iz logora. - Kakvog logora? - Iz Koreje. Bio sam u ratu, a onda u logoru. Ponašao sam se upravo kao ti sada. Jesam li nešto propustio? - Skoro ništa. Ja dolazim iz rata. - Zadnji rat je bio u Jugoslaviji. Ako ne računam Istok i Alžir. A po tebi se ne bi reklo da si sa Istoka. - Iz Bosne. - C, c, c. Dobro sam pogodio. Znaš šta mladiću, ako ja to mogu da kažem, i normalno, ako to nešto znači, ja se izvinjavam u ime moje zemlje.- Zašto? Zbog čega? - To što smo mi uradili, odnosno šta nismo uradili u Bosni, je sramota. Mene kao građanina ove zemlje i kao bivšeg oficira je iskreno stid. - Nema razloga. Drugi su uradili mnogo gore, odnosno nisu uradili ništa. Ili su, što je još gore, pomagali agresora. I nikom ništa. Amerika je ipak... - Ne, ne, mladiću. Amerika je Amerika. Prva, glavna, jedina. Najveća, najbogatija, najljepša, najbolja, najjača. Moja Amerika kojoj sam, hvala Bogu, služio cijelog života. Amerika... posljednje utočište i san svih ljudi željnih slobode. Moja Amerika. Sve ostale zemlje su drugorazredni igrači. Vjerujte, ja apsolutno dobro znam našu snagu, ja znam šta mi možemo da uradimo. Znam šta smo trebali da uradimo, a nismo. Neka nam Bog i vaši mrtvi oproste. Umjesto da u roku od pet dana zaustavimo tog, kako onaj novinar CNN-a precizno reče, Balkanskog kasapina, mi smo potrošili godine debatujući da li je opravdan strah od novog Vijetnama. A taj mali patuljak, taj Vijetnam, nam je dao takav šamar da se još nismo opravili. I drugo, Amerika već dugo, na žalost, nema predsjednike tipa Vašingtona, Ruzvelta ili Linkolna. Nego, ako imate vremena, mogli bi popiti kafu kod mene, - šetajući došli su do zgrade u kojoj je živio Pukovnik. - Sa zadovoljstvom. Ulaz u zgradu je bio istovremeno i ulaz u privatni parking. Obezbjeđenje. Čuvar žurno izade iz kućice ugledavši Hamzu. - O.K., O.K.. On je sa mnom. - Naravno. Dobar dan, gospodine Pukovniče. Pukovnikov stan je oduševio Hamzu. Iz dnevne sobe pružao se veličanstven pogled na beskrajne, plave vode Mičigena. - Želite li kafu ili nešto drugo? - Kafu, molim vas. Dok je Pukovnik radio u kuhinji, Hamza razgleda prostoriju. Stropovi su bili visoki za stan u zgradi. Na zidu do prozora bio je smješten ogroman kamin. S obje strane kamina dugačke, visoke police s knjigama. Na drugim zidovima mnoštvo umjetničkih slika. Velika, vezena svilom, američka zastava u uglu. Hamza priđe polici sa knjigama. Mnogo naslova kao u Avdaginoj biblioteci. - Imamo skoro istu biblioteku Pukovniče. - Hamza mu doviknu. - Stvarno? To je divno. Sada ljudi čitaju uglavnom smeće. - Pukovnik uđe u sobu noseći kafu. - Da li kamin radi? - Naravno da radi. - Pukovnik priđe i pritisnu dugme za paljenje. Plamičci veselo zaigraše. - Plinski? - Da, plinski. Bilo bi malo teško donositi drva na deseti sprat ili nositi otpad dole. - Nisam mislio o tome. - To za knjige. Probao sam nekoliko puta čitati te ljubavne trilere. Baš da vidim šta se to ljudima sviđa. I nijednom nisam pročitao više od dvadesetak stranica. - Ljudi vole lagane stvari. - Da. Instant. U nekom trenutku izgubili smo vezu sa drugim ljudima, sa prirodom, sa ljudskošću. Sve više postajemo instant društvo. Hamza ode do police i nasumice izvuče jednu knjigu. "Rimsko carstvo." - Šta ti misiš, šta je uzrok propasti Rimskog carstva? - Hm, pa... - Hamza se nakašlja. Dugo su njegovi razgovori bili o vremenu, poslu, hrani. - Da vidimo. Ovako. Rimsko carstvo, kao i sve imperije prije i poslije njega, Mongoli, Turska imperija, SSSR, se urušilo. Sve su to bile ogromne imperije po snazi i veličini, tako da niko izvana nije mogao da ih ugrozi. Međutim, kao u građevinarstvu, kuća može da se sruši lijevo ili desno. A može i da se uruši. Unutra. Do urušavanja dolazi kada temelji ne mogu da izdrže nadgradnju. Upravo to se desilo i sa Rimskim carstvom kao i sa drugim imperijama koje sam nabrojao. - Vrlo dobro mladiću. Temelji nisu mogli podnijeti nadgradnju! Da li to znači da ista opasnost prijeti i Americi? I mi smo ogromna imperija. Doduše demokratska. - Malo ste me zatekli. Nisam o tome razmišljao. Ali da vidimo. Samo trenutak. Američki predsjednički sistem sa dvosmjernom međusobnom zavisnošću Predsjednika i Kongresa, ne dozvoljava samovolju pojedinca niti grupe. Ograničenje trajanja mandata Predsjednika, također, ne dozvoljava stvaranje političkog vode tipa Mao Ce Tunga, Tita, Staljina, Gadafija ili Kastra. Može on biti dobar kao Washington, ali, poslije najviše osam godina odlazi u istoriju. S druge strane, izvanredno velika ovlašćenja predsjednika ne dozvoljavaju stvaranje birokratskog aparata koji bi izmakao kontroli i stvarno vladao, dok bi Predsjednik bio samo figura. I na kraju, najveći zločin u ovoj zemlji je neplaćanje poreza državi. Prvo država, pa onda sve ostalo. I konačno, u tom političkom ramu, stalnoj provjeri u praksi je izloženo sve, od ideja do načina proizvodnje i raspodjele. Sve što ne izdrži tu provjeru osuđeno je na promjene ili propast. Sagledavajući Ameriku u ovako jednostavno postavljenoj ravni, mislim da Amerika nije u opasnosti da se uruši. Sve ovo je bez namjere da vam laskam u vezi sa vašom, a sada vjerovatno, i mojom zemljom." Pukovnik ga je gledao sa zanimanjem. - Odavno nisam čuo nešto tako kratko i dobro o Americi. Površno doduše, ali zrači optimizmom. Ne mogu ništa oduzeti od toga što ste rekli. Imao bih što-šta dodati, posebno o politici na nižim nivoima. Ali to ne bi bitno izmijenilo sliku koju ste nacrtali. Da, i ja mislim da Amerika ima budućnost u idućem stoljeću. Naši su preci dobro postavili temelje ove zemlje. Nadam se da će potomci znati da je sačuvaju i dalje unaprijede. A šta mislite o Kubi? Razgovarali su do kasno u noć. U neko doba Hamza je napravio sirotinjsku pastu po Dervinom receptu. Pasta, malo ulja i malo paradajza. Pukovnik je bio oduševljen. Bila je skoro ponoć kad Hamza ustade da ide. - Skoro da zaboravim. Ona djevojka... - Koja djevojka? - Ona tvoja. Što sam ti rekao da će doći. Zbog toga sam i sišao na plažu - Da, šta je sa njom? - Gledao sam i nju skoro cijelo ljeto. Obično je ona odlazila malo prije nego što si ti dolazio. Uvijek mi je izgledala kao da nekog ili nešto traži. I, znaš šta ja mislim? A vjeruj mojim godinama i vojnom iskustvu. Mislim da je našla to što je tražila. - Mislite? - Ne mislim. Znam. Ljubav je čudna stvar. Nego, sada znaš gdje stanujem. Pa dođi. Samo se javi na ulazu. I ne pozivam te reda radi. Stvarno dođi. - O.K. Bilo mi je zadovoljstvo. - Meni je bilo zadovoljstvo. *** Ranu zlatnu čikašku jesen zamijenili su turobni dani puni kiša. U zraku se već osjećao miris skorog snijega. S vremena na vrijeme Hamzu bi obuzimala nostalgija. Nije ništa bilo konkretno u toj njegovoj želji za Bosnom. Bilo je to više neko maglovito osjećanje da se ne nalazi na pravom mjestu. U jednom takvom stanju, jednog kišnog novembarskog dana 1996. godine, Hamza se nađe u blizini restorana Jaran, vlasnika jednog Sarajlije kojeg je Hamza površno poznavao od ranije. Ušavši u salu Hamza sjede za sto u uglu i poruči tursku kafu. Iako su natpisi o zabrani pušenja bili vidno istaknuti, svi gosti u sali su pušili. Neki mladić je glasno govorio o potrebi da se izađe na izbore koji se održavaju u Bosni. Njegova poza, teatralni način govora, fraze koje je upotrebljavao kao i neprekidno gestikuliranje, podsjećali su Hamzu na aktiviste u mjesnim zajednicama u doba socijalizma. Hamza osjeti da ga i sam zvuk njegovog glasa nervira. - Smiri se Hamza, ti si ovdje samo da popiješ kafu, - govorio je sam sebi. Mladić je govorio o biti ili ne biti za muslimanski narod, o velikoj prilici da se izađe kao pobjednik na izborima, o demokratiji koja konačno vlada u Bosni, o fantastičnom političkom programu koji će preobraziti Bosnu i dovesti je rame uz rame sa Švajcarskom. Kad je počeo hvaliti SDA i nabrajati njene zasluge, Hamza nije mogao da očuti. - Smanji malo doživljaj, majke ti. Nisam došao na sastanak već da popijem kafu na miru ako mogu. Kao da je cijelo vrijeme čekao da se javi takav neko, mladić se diže sa stolice i okrenu Hamzi. - Evo, vidite o čemu ja govorim. Ovo je jedan od onih zbog kojih se sve desilo kao što se desilo. Tebi ovdje dobro? Ha? A što naš narod tamo pati, tebe se ne tiče! Smeta ti naša stranka? Šta ti ne smeta? Normalno. Lahko je odavde posmatrati i tako govoriti. Što se nisi puške uhvatio? - Jesi li završio? Da ja tebi nešto kažem. To za pušku nema veze. Uhvatio se ko se uhvatio. Nego jesi li tu čuo za Haruna El-Rašida? Nisi? Glupko mali! Zar postoji čovjek koji nije čuo za Pravednog vladara pravovjernih. - Šta si to rekao? Hamza se ne obazre na prijeteći ton njegovog pitanja. - Sada ću te ja malo podučiti. Besplatno. Free, što bi rekli Amerikanci. Kažu da je u davna vremena u Bagdadu živio Harun El-Rašid. Vladao je sedamnaest godina. Od svoje dvadesettreće do četrdesete. Istorija kaže da nikada, ni prije ni poslije njega, nije postojao pravedniji vladar na svijetu. Imao je običaj da se preobuče u prosjaka i da tako obilazi grad. Hodao je sirotinjskim naseljima, kucao na vrata bogatih, slušao šta narod priča. Znao je u svakom trenutku sve šta se događa u gradu, tako da nije morao da se oslanja na izvještaje svojih ministara o stanju u državi. Dobar fol? Ha? I do dana današnjeg njegovo ime je ostalo simbol pravednosti. A znaš li po ćemu će ostati naši poznati? Po tome što nisu znali. Po tome što su od SDA, od njene istorijske uloge na očuvanju muslimanskog naroda u Bosni, napravili partiju za uhljebljavanje desetak familija i njihovih prijatelja. Što su tu ideju prve muslimanske stranke od drugog svjetskog rata naovamo do te mjere isprofanisali da će izgubiti sljedeće izbore. Što su, prvi put u pisanoj istoriji svijeta, izbacili slogan: Ili pošteni nesposobnjakovići ili sposobni lopovi. I što su se opredijelili za, navodno sposobne, lopove. Šta misle oni? Da je narod glup? Da nemamo sposobnih i poštenih ljudi? Nije burazeru. Nije. Imamo mi i sposobnih i poštenih, samo malo njih pristaje da igraju kako im glupaci naređuju. To je ono što nemamo. Misliš da se ko trza što nam inteligencija odlazi? Niko! Njima ne trebaju pametni. Njima trebaju poslušni. Po-slu-šni. Ukoliko ovako nastave, a izgleda da hoće, za par godina će se pojesti iznutra i nestati sa političke scene. Kao što je Tito rekao: - Doćiće nam glave mangupi iz naših redova. I došli su im. A doćiće i ovim. A bez jedne ovakve političke partije, kao što je SDA, muslimanski narod će opet doživjeti isto stradanje. Samo, ovog puta, konačno. A što se tiče Predsjednika... - Ne diraj mi Predsjednika! - vrisnu agitator. U uglu restorana sjedio je momak sa neprirodno savijenom desnom rukom. Hamza mu je, odmah po ulasku u restoran, u očima pročitao prošlost ratnika. Kao i on u Hamzinim. Sad se taj momak malo pridiže. - Ni jedne više! Nastavi momak. - Po čemu će ostati poznat naš Predsjednik? Po tome što ni on nije znao! Po tome će ostati poznat. Nije znao da će biti rata? Četnici ukopali artiljeriju, iskopali rovove, naoštrili noževe, a on kaže da neće biti rata. Za rat treba dvoje. Tačno. Za rat. Ali za ubijanje treba jedno. Nije znao da se veći broj ljudi koje je on postavio na ključna mjesta bogati u ratu. Nije znao šta mu rade humanitarne organizacije. Nije znao da su se većina njih pretvorile u organizacije za snabdijevanje zaposlenih i njihovih familija. Nije znao da će četnici pobiti sve u Srebrenici. Nije znao da tim ljudima treba pomoći. Nije znao da mu porodice poginulih boraca nemaju šta da jedu. Da mu invalidi rata nemaju hljeba. Ni da Vlada troši za spavanje ministara u hotelu toliko para da su se mogle zbrinuti sa osnovnim potrebama porodice invalida i poginulih boraca bar u Sarajevu. Kad su, na kraju, ti nesretnici izašli na ulicu da demonstracijama traže hljeb, on kaže "Nisam znao." Hej! Nije znao da mu borci, invalidi rata, ljudi koji su odbranili i sačuvali zemlju kojoj je on Predsjednik, nemaju hljeba!? Šta je znao? Šta je znao? Nedavno su mu iz bijelog svijeta poslali eksperte da utvrde gdje nestaje novac koji svijet šalje kao pomoć Bosni. I znate šta on kaže? "Ako se utvrdi da je to tačno, Vlada će.... Bla, bla, bla." Šta ako se utvrdi? Ono što svi znaju. Da su pojedini ministri i drugi u vlasti, koje je on postavio ili odobrio njihova postavljenja, iz rata izašli bogati k'o Rokfeleri. Američki biznismeni bi se upucali kad bi znali koliko su ovi zarađivali u ratu. A on? Nije znao? On nije htio da zna. Osim odbrane zemlje, ne postoji preče državno pitanje od egzistencije porodica šehida i invalida rata. Ne po-sto-ji! Samo umjesto jednog sijela, na kojem ionako viđa stalno iste face, da je otišao u porodicu borca koji je ostao bez nogu na Žuči, Treskavici ili nekom drugom bojištu, saznao bi sve. I šta je, i kako je, i šta narod misli da bi trebalo uraditi. Ali i on misli da je narod glup, a on i svita pametni. A to je i rekao. Na nekoj skupštini reče: "Onim pametnim će biti jasno za tri godine šta smo uradili. Ostalim neće biti jasno nikad." Evo već dvije godine ja čekam da mi bude jasno. I ništa. Biće da sam glup. O.K. Neka sam. Ali ne volim kad mi neko to kaže. Pogotovo moj Predsjednik. I, daj molim ga, neka kaže šta su to genijalno uradili, tako da i nama glupima bude jasno. Ono što ja vidim je: 300.000 mrtvih, možda pola milona invalida i milion i dvjesto hiljada raseljenih. Spaljena i uništena zemlja, mito, korupcija, lopovluk. Jah. On će ostati upamćen po tome što nije znao. - Misliš da naš Predsjenik krade? - Ne mislim. Ja znam da on ne krade. Ali znam i da novine mjesecima pišu o kriminalu pojedinaca iz vlasti i to sa njihovim punim imenom i prezimenom. A on? Ništa. Nema ništa! U zatvor mora ili novinar ako laže ili ministar ako krade. Evo vam Amerike. Sve može dok ne dođe u javnost. A onda si najeb'o bez obzira da li si Predsjednik ili izbjeglica. To je pravna država. A ti? Šta se ti trzaš? Da nije i tebe SDA poslala na početku rata na studijsko putovanje u Ameriku? Ha? Da malo učiš engleski? Ha? Pa da. Zato se ti tako trzaš. I ovdje si od 1992. godine!? I još ne radiš ništa!? Je li da sam u pravu!? Dugo su ti trajale pare koje si donio iz Bosne. Odakle ti? Dala ti SDA ili si možda prodao oružje četnicima? I sad bi da se vratiš nazad, ali ti trebaju referense. I došao si da tupiš ovim ljudima da bi dole mogao reći kako si radio na izborima u Čikagu? Ha? - Šta ti meni tu pričaš? - mladić se diže i prijeteći krenu prema Hamzi. - Stani! - Hamza malo podiže glas. - Ja ću još malo i popiti svoju kafu i odoh. Sad, ti se možeš vratiti za svoj sto i sve će biti u redu. A možeš i doći ovamo. Onda će te iznijeti. Tvoj izbor. Mladić se okrenu oko sebe kao da očekuje podršku od drugih gostiju, pa se, kao nevoljno, vrati nazad. U pokušaju da spasi čast, on podiže prst prema Hamzi. - Bolje ti je da odeš odavde. I da više ne dolaziš. Mladi invalid u uglu restorana se podiže. - Ako će neko napustiti restoran to ćeš biti ti. Marš napolje! Konobar priđe i stade između njih. - Polahko momci. Bez nervoze. - Ti, idi za šank. A ti jazavac... Marš napolje! Odmah! U tišini koja je nastupila Hamza popi svoju kafu. Plati i priđe momku u uglu. - Odakle si? - Iz Krajine. - Dudakovićev Peti korpus. - Sila nebeska! - Drago mi je. Vidimo se opet. - Samo navrati. Ja sam stalno ovdje. I ne boj se. Samo neka neko zucne...- Vidimo se. - Da ti kažem nešto? Nemoj na Dedu. Nije ni njemu lahko. - Znam i ja da mu nije lahko. Nekad mi pukne film. Al', jebi ga, je li nama lahko. Vidi tebe, vidi mene. Vidi one momke iz Sedme muslimanske. Šta ćemo mi u Americi? Njegovo je bilo da se brine o nama. - Ne može on sam. Pogledaj one oko njega. - Pa rekoh ti ja maloprije za Haruna El-Rašida. - Vidimo se. - Hamza izađe napolje sa gorkim okusom u ustima. - Šta mi bi? Bilo i prošlo. Od tada je rijetko navraćao u restoran gdje su se okupljali Bosanci. Sljedećih mjeseci Hamza se redovno viđao sa Jun. Obično bi nedjeljom, oko podne, prošetao Mičigen avenijom, i svaki put bi je sretao na raskrsnicama Ohaja ili Hurona. Ukoliko bi neko od njih bio zauzet jedne nedelje obavezno je bio tu sljedeće. Malo bi šetali gradom, Jun bi obavljala uobičajene sitne kupovine, a zatim bi se zabili u neki od brojnih čikaških restorana. Obično je pričala Jun, ali malo po malo i Hamza se otvorio i pričao joj razne dogodovštine iz Sarajeva prije rata kao i o događajima o ratu. Jedne takve nedelje, početkom januara, Jun mu zakaza sastanak za iduću subotu. Ona časti večerom. Našli su se, kao i obično, na Mičigen aveniji, i ruku pod ruku odšetali desetak blokova prema jugu. Jun je izabrala ekskluzivni restoran poluzatvorenog tipa. Uz sva moguća objašnjenja i izvinjavanja, Hamza je morao da skine vindijaknu i zamijeni je crnim smokingom koji mu donese ljubazni šef sale. To je izgleda bilo nešto potpuno normalno, jer Hamza primijeti nekoliko muškaraca u sportskim džemperima ispod smokinga. Restoran je imao miris patine. Tome su vjerovatno doprinosili zidovi obojeni tamno bež bojom i svi odreda stariji konobari. Nije bilo par tajm djevojaka. U dnu sale klavirista je tiho svirao "Strance u noći", ovdje-ondje upadajući sa po nekoliko riječi popularne melodije. Naručiše jelo. Hamza se odluči za klasični američki ručak iz kaubojskih filmova. Biftek sa krompirima. - Kad bih pisao ljubavne romane napisao bih da Jun izgleda dražesno, - pomisli. - Kad bi obukao košulju, kravatu i salonke, izgledao bi potpuno pristojno, - mislila je Jun a naglas rekla: - Dobro ti stoji smoking. Možda bi ga mogao zadržati? - Moja jakna je dragocjenija. - Misliš skuplja? - Ne, dragocjenija. Inače ne vrijedi ništa. Kako si provela dan? - Radeći. Sutra imam operaciju, pa sam se pripremala. - Naporno? - Ne. Volim ovaj posao tako da se ne umaram radeći. Šta je novo kod tebe? - Isto. Kuća, posao, kuća. - Razgovarala sam sa glavnim o tebi. To u vezi Bosne. Ti dobro poznaješ situaciju i u toku si svih zbivanja. A mi se pomalo bavimo i psihologijom. Nećeš se ljutiti? Znaš, mislila sam da bi možda bilo dobro kad bi održao nešto kao predavanje o Bosni i posljedicama rata. - Predavanje? Ja? Šta bih ja vama mogao da kažem? - Isto ono što si pričao meni. - O Bosni? - O Bosni. Ti si bio tamo, živio i vidio. Mi znamo samo da je bio rat i da su jedni ubijali druge. Šta, kako i zašto, skoro niko ne zna. - Žao mi je. Ne da ne bih volio. Upravo suprotno. Samo nemate vi stomak za to. - Ko nema stomak? - Vi, Amerikanci. - Kako to misliš? Mi smo najhrabriji ljudi na svijetu. - Vi? Jeste, ako je Rambo Amerikanac. Ja mislim u stvarnom životu. - Jun ustade. Oči su joj opasno sijevale. - Ako je to šala na račun Amerike ja protestiram. Ja odlučno protestiram. Ne dozvoljavam šale na račun moje zemlje. Sjede a oči su joj i dalje bijesno sijevale. Hamza ju je gledao klimajući glavom. - To je čast. Tako se brani domovina. Izvinjavam se. Ti si u pravu. Nisam htio da se šalim na račun tvoje zemlje. Uostalom, to je oduvijek i zemlja jedne moje polovine. - Oboje se nasmijaše. - Ali i dalje mislim da nemate stomak za to. Jun prijeteći podiže prst. - O.K. Čekaj da ti objasnim. Vi imate jaku državu. Ona vas štiti od svega što bi moglo da vas uznemiri. Štiti vas i od života koji izgleda potpuno drugačije nego što ga vi ovdje vidite ili što imate priliku da vidite. Čekaj malo. Na primjer. Kad kažem meso, ti misliš na hamburger. To nije to. O.K., O.K.! Ta šnicla pred tobom. Da li ti znaš? Ma znaš, samo ne misliš na moj način. Ovako. Zamisli bika. Neko mora da ga zakolje. Krv teče pa ga moraju objesiti za zadnje noge da krv što brže i potpunije isteče. Onda mu nožem gule kožu. Toplo meso se puši. Otvaraju ga i vade unutrašnje organe. Onda meso režu i klasifikuju. Melju ga i odvoze na pakovanje. I još nešto, u toj šnicli je možda meso od dva ili tri bika, jer su mašine za mljevenje veoma velike. Jun ga je podsmješljivo gledala i klimala glavom. - I? - odreza komad šnicle i ubaci ga u usta. Hamza je bio zbunjen. - Možeš jesti nakon ovoga što sam ti ispričao? - Naravno, što da ne? - O.K. Održaću vam predavanje. - Hvala velika. Sad me izvini za trenutak, - Jun ustade i ode prema toaletu. Uleti u prvi WC i poče povraćati. - Nemamo stomaka? Prokleti Bosanac, - vratila se za sto nakon petšest minuta malo crvenih očiju. Ovog puta sjede do njega. Hamza je upravo zapalio cigaretu i počeo piti kafu. Gledajući ga kako sa zadovoljstvom povlači dimove, Jun reče. - Daj i meni jednu cigaretu. Hamza zapali još jednu cigaretu, povuče par dimova i pruži joj. Jun pažljivo povuče dim i polahko ga ispusti kroz nozdrve i kroz usta. Nasmija se. Klaviristi u dnu sale se pridruži violina. Svirali su lagane melodije iz filmova i iz drugih zemalja. Jun primače stolicu do Hamze, sjede na stranu i nasloni na Hamzine grudi. Gledali su prema dnu sale odakle je dopirala muzika. - Znaš Hamza, drago mi je da nemaš duge ruke. - Samo trenutak. - Hamza je blago ispravi i ustade. Ispruži ruke niz tijelo i zagleda se dokle mu dopiru prsti. Ne nađe ništa čudno. Ni kratke ni duge. Ruke kao ruke. Jun se zacenu od smijeha. Smijući se ona zaboravi na cigaretu i neoprezno povuče jak dim punim plućima. Zagrcnu se i poče kašljati. Kašljala je strašno i Hamza joj uze cigaretu iz ruke, potapša je malo jače po leđima i pruži joj čašu vode. Napad kašlja prestade. Jun se ponovo nasmija. - Ne vidim ništa čudno sa mojim rukama. - O.K., O.K.. Hamza da te pitam nešto. Samo da mi odmah odgovoriš. O.K.? - O.K. - Ali pazi. Odmah. - O.K., O.K. - Da li bi volio da spavaš sa mnom? Odmah! - Bih. Ne bih. Ovaj,... šta kažeš? Jun ga je ozbiljno posmatrala. - Jun, šta reče? - Ništa, zaboravi. - O.K. - Hamza, znaš li šta je inteligencija? -Mislim da znam. Nešto što se ne vidi pa svako može da tvrdi da je posjeduje. - Ozbiljno. - Inteligencija je sposobnost.... - Snalaženja u novim nepoznatim situacijama na osnovu prošlih iskustava. Otprilike tako nekako. - Jun ga dopuni. - Da. I? - I ništa. Moje pitanje je bio mali test inteligencije. Nikada ti niko nije postavio takvo pitanje? - Ne. U Bosni obično muškarci pitaju djevojku. I kako sam prošao na testu. - Izvrsno. - Ha, ha, - Hamza se nasmija. - Stvarno? - Evo zvaničnog rezultata testa, - Jun izvadi naočale, stavi ih i preko stakala pogleda Hamzu. - Sad ozbiljno. Tvoj odgovor je bio trenutan i što je najvažnije. Da si razmišljao samo dvije sekunde ne bi važio. Dakle ovako: tvoj prvi odgovor je da. To znači da ti se sviđam. Jako. Mislim fizički i da bi volio imati seks sa mnom. Ne, ne, molim te Hamza. Nemoj me prekidati i odmahivati rukom. Bez šale. Ovo su ozbiljni rezultati testa. Tvoj drugi odgovor je bio ne. On pokazuje drugu stranu tvojih osjećanja. Onu nježniju i suptilniju. Tebi je stalo do mene i uplašio si se da ćeš me uvrijediti tvojim prvim odgovorom. A ti ne želiš da me izgubiš. I konačno, tvoj treći odgovor, kao nisam dobro čuo, pokazuje inteligenciju. Pošto si se našao između dvije vatre, odlučio si se da dobiješ malo vremena, da razmisliš i da vidiš moju reakciju. I to je bilo više podsvjesno nego svjesno. To je bio podsvjestan pokušaj upravljanja situacijom. Brzina reagovanja navodi da si jako inteligentan. Da, možeš biti ponosan na svoju inteligenciju. - Možda ima u tome nešto istine. - Ali ti to nećeš nikad priznati. A u kojem dijelu ima istine? Da hoćeš da spavaš sa mnom ili da nećeš? - Da mi promijenimo temu? - O.K., Hamza. Možemo promijeniti temu ali ne možemo stanje. - O.K., O.K.. Idemo dalje. Violina u dnu prostorije poče svirati mađarski ples. Hamza zatvori oči uživajući u muzici. Jun ga je posmatrala. - Šta li je sa tom violinom u njegovoj glavi? Dobro sam ga zbunila testom. A rezultati su tačni. Ako i nisu njegovo naknadno ponašanje ih je potvrdilo. Violina završi u ludom ritmu i Hamza otvori oči. - Kako si to zamislila? - Koje? Sa spavanjem? - Ne. O.K., rekli smo da idemo dalje. To sa predavanjem, ako se može tako nazvati? - A to. Imamo amfiteatar u bolnici. Znaš šta je amfiteatar? - Otprilike. Sjedišta su postavljana niz brdo, a onaj što govori je na dnu. - Odlično. Dogovoriću termin. Pozvaćemo zainteresovane iz bolnice i možda sa psihijatrije iz North Westerna. Ti dođeš, održiš predavanje, ima pitanja, nema pitanja. Gotovo. Ništa više. - O čemu da im govorim? - O čemu hoćeš. Šta ti je na duši. - O.K. Samo, skreni pažnju glavnom na ono o stomaku. Neću da završim predavanje pred praznom salom. - Ti se pobrini da ne počneš mucati. Imačeš doktore psihologije u publici koji znaju šta misliš prije nego što otvoriš usta. - O.K. Vidjećemo. Ostatak noći Jun je pričala o Montani, jezerima i rijekama na obroncima Stjenovitih planina, o životu na ogromnom imanju, o lovu, jahanju i pecanju sa ocem i braćom, ... U ponoć, Hamza ju je dopratio do auta. Jun ga ovlaš poljubi u obraz i odjuri. *** Jun je konačno utanačila datum predavanja. Tema je bila: "Razgovor o psihološkim i socijalnim aspektima rata." Za ovu priliku Hamza se potrudio da izgleda pristojnije. Siva rol majica se slagala sa samtanim pantolama iste boje. Junin bos je bio simpatični stari gospodin, ljubazan i predusretljiv. Ispod glatke i nježne površine Hamza nasluti lava koji ogromnom snagom i energijom drži ovu bolnicu u samom vrhu svjetskih klinika ovakve vrste. - Vi ste, dakle, taj Hamza, - snažno mu steže ruku. - Jun mi je pričala o vama. Sve najbolje, naravno. - Đavo nije crn kao što izgleda. - Hoćete reći da anđeo nije bijel kao što se priča? - Otprilike, - Hamza se nasmija i pomisli: - Ne znam kako prolaziš sa ovcama, ali starog vuka ne možeš prevariti svojim izgledom dobrog Samarićanina. Ima u tebi više snage i energije nego u svim ostalim na ovom skupu zajedno. Amfiteatar je bio skoro pun i Hamza osjeti laganu tremu. Istovremeno mu je bilo drago što mu se ukazuje prilika da Amerikancima kaže bar dio istine o Bosni. Samo, sumnjao je da će dobiti aplauz nakon prcduvanja. - Dame i gospodo, - Junin šef se obrati prisutnim. - Mi do sada nismo imali običaj da držimo ovakva ili slična predavanja ili razgovore. Ja sam se odlučio da zakažem ovo predavanje imajući u vidu ekskluzivnost našeg današnjeg gosta i činjenicu da on dolazi iz područja koje je doskora bilo zahvaćeno ratom. Naša znanja o tom nesretnom ratu su skromna, što je bio jedan motiv više da zakažem ovo predavanje. Sudeći po broju prisutnih, smatram da je tema interesantna i da će rasvijetliti događaje koji su se zbili kao možda i način ponašanja sa kojima se susrećemo u svakodnevnom poslu. On rukom pozva Hamzu. Hamza izade za govornicu. Zakači mali mikrofon za majicu tako da nije morao neprekidno stajati nagnut nad govornicu. Malo se nakašlja da provjeri mikrofon, duboko udahnu i poče: - Čast! Čast je dame i gospodo psihološka kategorija i nije vezana samo za ljudski rod. Pojam časti je prisutan i kod pojedinih vrsta, posebno inteligentnijih životinja. Tako razne vidove časti susrećemo kod slona, konja, psa, delfina, lava, vuka, itd. Pojam časti je nepoznat kod zmija, lešinara, šakala, kojota, hijena i miševa. Ove vrste ne poznaju pojam časti. Postoji dosta šarolike i izdiferencirane oblasti u kojima se ogleda čast. Na primjer čast porodice, čast zemlje, profesije, čast religije, čast žene, sestre, itd. Ili na primjer svi vi ste morali položiti Hipokritovu zakletvu nakon okončanja studija da ćete časno vršiti svoj ljekarski poziv. Kroz cijelu istoriju ljudskog roda, zbog časti se ratovalo i umiralo. Zbog časti su vršena ubistva i samoubistva. Hara kiri je samo jedan od ekstremnih oblika zaštite časti za koji svi znamo. Ja ću se ovdje zadržati na fenomenu časti porodice, žene i zemlje. Pitanje časti žene je jedno od najstarijih oblika časti. Čast mužjaka, u zaštiti ženke je poznata i kod životinja. Jelen na primjer. Radije će poginuti u dvoboju nego kukavički pobjeći i ostati živ. Trojanski rat je vođen zbog časti žene, a Odisej je po povratku kući pobio sve koji su pokušali da okaljaju čast njegove porodice i doma. Jedan moj prijatelj je svojevremeno bio svjedok dvostrukog ubistva. Prevareni muž je ubio ženu i ljubavnika. Njegova čast kao glave porodice i muškarca je bila ugrožena. U sali lagano komešanje. Hamza prekide govor i zagleda se po sali. - Pitanja? - Oprostite, - mladi doktor se podiže sa mjesta. - Dr. O'Brajen. Ja sam mislio da ćete govoriti o Bosni. - Samo malo strpljenja, molim vas. Ja upravo govorim o Bosni i nadam se da vas neću razočarati. Dakle, ako možete da me pratite, ustanete jedno jutro i krenetena posao. Povezete usput suprugu na posao i kćerku do škole. Nakon nekoliko milja naiđete na prepreke na putu. Bodljikava žica i betonski blokovi. I natpisi: Ovo je Smrdija. Trljate oči, ali ne pomaže. Prepreke su tu i natpisi su tu. I neki ljudi sa crnim čarapama na glavi i oružjem. Mislite, možda snimaju film, a vi ćete zakasniti na posao. Priđete im da zatražite da vas propuste, ali oni upere oružje i kažu: odbij! I sada, šta ćete? Morate nazad. Probate drugom ulicom - isto. Opet Smrdija. Vratite se kući, zovete na posao da pokušate da objasnite zašto niste došli, ali ni onaj koga ste htjeli da zovete također nije došao. Upalite radio, TV. Kažu grupa neodgovornih pojedinaca. Policija će brzo razriješiti incident. Krenete sutra na posao, opet Smrdija. Opet idete kući. Sad vam je dosta svega. TV i dalje govori da će se sve brzo riješiti.Treći dan, sad već potpuno bijesni, stavljate porodicu u auto i krećete. Blizu ste barikade na cesti. Odjednom "Bum, bum, bum." Snajper. Pod pucnjavom nekako zaokrenete i vozite unazad. Auto krvavo. Pogledate, supruga i kćerka mrtve. Precizni pogoci u glavu. Mislite to je ludilo, to nije istina. Ne može biti. Zašto, za ime Boga. Zašto? Ali šta je tu je. Morate ih sahraniti. Pogrebna firma i groblje su na drugom kraju grada. Uzimate vreće za spavanje i u jednu stavljate suprugu, a u drugu kćerku. Mislite da ćete ih sahraniti u parku. Ali park je već prepun. Nesretnici poput vas sahranjuju svoje najdraže. Uspijete pronaći malo slobodnog prostora u nekom ćošku. Nekako iskopate grobove i sahranite ih. Proučite im odlomke iz molitvi koje su vam ostale u glavi od djetinjstva. Vi više niste isti čovjek. Svega vam je preko glave. Poludjeli ste. Majku im jebem! Ovo nije Smrdija. Ovo je moja zemlja! Smrdija je tamo negdjc i ako je žele neka idu u nju. Ovo je moja zemlja. Ja nemam gdje da idem i da hoću! Daklc, vaša čast, kao muža, kao oca, kao građanina je uništena. Niste uspjeli da učinite ono što nalaže svaka religija na svijetu. Niste uspjeli dn zaštitite svoju suprugu i svoje dijete. Niste uspjeli da sačuvate osnovu svih ljudskih zajednica. Niste uspjeli da sačuvate svoju porudicu. Šta ste vi? Ko ste vi? Vaša porodica je s pravom očekivala da je zaštitite. Vaša kćerka...? Krv vaše krvi! O.K.! O.K., majku im jebem krvavu! Nisam uspio! Ali tu su druge porodice, tu su druga djeca koja moraju da žive. Moram bar pokušati spasiti zemlju za sljedeće generacije koje dolaze. Moram se boriti! Boriti! Tumarate ulicama i nailazite na druge ljude, druge nesretnike kao i vi. Svi hoćete da se borite, ali nemate čime. Kamenicama protiv tenkova i MIG-ova. Ako, i kamenicama ako treba. Nađete prodavnicu oružja. Preostalo nekoliko noževa i municija za lovačke puške. Neko se dosjeti da im kalibar odgovara vodovodnim cijevima. Nađete nekoga majstora koji zna da vari i pravite puške od vodovodnih cijevi. Domet pedesct metara. Ali pucaju i čuje se eksplozija. Počinje granatiranje grada. Sa udaljenosti od deset-petnaest milja grad se granatira iz svih mogućih oruđa. Tenkovi, haubice, višecijevni bacači raketa, avioni. Nema struje, vode, telefona, gasa. Ekonomski sistem se raspao. Novac više ne vrijedi i ako ga imate. Nema benzina za auto. Nema hrane. Nema ništa. Na skrovitim mjestioma ljudi kopaju bunare da bi došli do bilo kakve vode. Kanalizacija ne radi. Smeće se ne odvozi. Apokalipsa! Zašto? Zato što neko misli da može uzeti srce vaše zemlje i odnijeti ga u Smrdiju. Požari su danonoćni. "Smrdi" posebno pucaju na vatrogasce kada pokušavaju gasiti požare. Nestaju biseri arhitekture vašeg grada, nestaju bogomolje, porodilišta, bolnice, biblioteke, hoteli. Hiljade poginulih. Borite se. Golim rukama, ali se borite. Vas nekoliko odlazi u okupirani dio i dovlači nekoliko paketa granata. Ali nemate topova. Uzimate metalne cijevi, otprilike istog prečnika. Stavite granatu i snažno udarite čekićem po kapisli. Granata izlijeće, ali pogađa neprecizno, u krugu od skoro pola kilometra. Nema veze. Nekako skupite delegaciju koja uspijeva da se probije iz okruženja. Odlaze u demokratski svijet da traže pomoć. Kažu tako i tako. Napali su nas. Gradovi gore, hiljade mrtvih, mi se borimo, ali nemamo čime. Demokratski svijet kaže: Mi smo uz vas. Sinoć smo zapalili 10.000 svijeća za 10.000 vaših poginulih građana. Vi se zahvaljujete za svijeće, ali tražite oružje. Bilo šta. Ne možete sa vodovodnim cijevima protiv tenkova. Oni kažu, žao nam je, ali donijeli smo odluku da uvedemo embargo na naoružanje za cijelo to područje. Vama nije jasno. Kakav embargo? "Smrdi" su uzeli svo oružje koje je postojalo. Sada vas granatiraju sa granatama koje su proizvedene 1956. godine. Znači da imaju granate svih godišta od 1956. do 1992. godine. To je jako puno granata. To je emgbargo samo za nas. Demokratski svijet kaže: žao nam je. Više oružja - više krvi. O.K. Ali to znači samo da i neki od ubica može poginuti. Ovako ubice mogu da ubijaju nekažnjeno i da dalje uništavaju kompletnu zemlju. To je ludost. Ali, demokratski svijet je demokratski. Donesena je odluka i oni je poštuju. Ali, demokratki svijet je na vašoj strani. Daće vam hranu. Onda vam pošalju hranu kojoj je istekao rok trajanja, hranu za bebe koja je ležala godinama u skladištima, pošalju vam grah koji se ne može skuhati, rižu koja je crvava, lanč pakete iz vojnih skladišta koji su proizvedeni prije dvadeset godina. Demokratski svijet vam pošalje lijekove za venerične bolesti, za bolesti koje ne postoje već dvadeset godina, lijekove kojima je istekao rok trajanja i za koje bi morali platiti desetak miliona dolara da bi se uništili, a vi gledate kako ljudi umiru zbog nedostatka antibiotika, infuzije itd. Vraćate se razočarani. Ali šta je tu je. Morate se boriti. "Smrdi" osnivaju konc-logore. Niče novi Aušvic, Dahau. "Smrdi" melju vaše sugrađane u stočno brašno. Prodaju oči vaše djece na svetskom tržištu dijelovima ljudskog tijela. Stotine tih, tih, recimo "smrdskih" boraca, siluju zarobljene žene i djevojke. Ali ni to nije dovoljno. Drže ih dok im trudnoća dostigne sedam mjeseci tako da je abortus nemoguć i onda ih mijenjaju za svoje zarobljene, recimo, borce. Ubijaju cijela naselja. Na mjestima vaših bogomolja prave parkinge. Buldožerima preoravaju vaša groblja. Htjeli ili ne borite se. Kamenom - kamenom. Prijatelji vam ginu, ali idete dalje. Otimate oružje. Konačno imate oružje da možete krenuti u napad. Došli ste do tačke da na njihovih deset granata možete vratiti jednu. "Mirotvorci" iz svijeta organizuju akcije podrške vašoj borbi. Istovremeno u Parizu i Londonu. Tačno u ponoć, hiljade ljudi dolazi na dva najpoznatija mosta u tim gradovima i u znak podrške pišaju, oprostite urniraju, u vodu Sene odnosno Temze. Vama toplo oko srca. Jodan vaš gradić je u totalnom okruženju već tri godine. Ipak uspijevaju da opstanu. Demokratski svijet traži da predaju oružje njihovim jedinicama koje će ih čuvati. Vi povjerujete. Ipak je to demokratski svijet. Glavni general iz demokratskog svijeta lično dolazi u taj gradić. U ime demokratskog svijeta obećava zaštitu svim građanima. Građani predaju oružje. Ubrzo nakon toga "Smrdi" ulaze u gradić bez otpora i ubijaju deset hiljada građana, uglavnom žena i djece. Lov na njih po okolnim šumama traje nekoliko dana. Za to vrijeme, pukovnik UNPROFOR-a koji je bio zadužen za zaštitu tog gradića nazdravlja i pije sa komandantom "Smrda." Poslije je izjavio da sav narod iz tog gradića ne vrijedi malog prsta njegovog vojnika. Kaže: "...djeca su im prljava i stalno prose hranu. " Glavni generali i taj pukovnik su se vratili u svoje zemlje i primili visoka odlikovanja za uspješne misije. Naveče, prije spavanja, pričaju unucima o časnosti vojničke profesije. Kad ste se na kraju dokopali oružja i krenuli u ofanzivu, demokratski svijet kaže: Stani! Ako se ne zaustavite-napašće vas. I još kaže demokratski svijet da morate živjeti sa "Smrdima." I njima demokratski svijet dodijeli 49% vaše teritorije. A "Smrde" koji su smislili i organizovali rat stavlja u zajedničku vladu. 300.000 mrtvih, 1.200.000 raseljenih, stotine hiljada invalida? Zašto? Čast!? Demokratski svijet je izgubio čast. Pojam časti se izvrnuo. Nekada se zbog časti ratovalo, ubijalo i ginulo. Nekada su ljudi išli uspravno i gledali pravo. Nekada su generali zbog izgubljene časti izvršavali samoubistvo. Nekad su kapetani tonuli sa svojim brodom. Nekad. Sada, političari bez kičme postaju predsjednici. Oficiri bez kičme postaju generali i dobijaju medalje. Zemlje bez kičme dobijaju predsjednike bez kičme. Ljudi s kičmom se lome. Jer strše. A to nije dobro. U masi pognutih i povijenih ljudi, uspravni strše i treba ih slomiti. To je, gospodo, psihološki i sociološki aspekt rata." Hamza ušutje. U amfiteatru tajac. Prisutni se zgledaju ili rezignirano bulje ispred sebe. Dvije mlade doktorice tiho plaču. Nakon minut-dva, tajac postade neprijatan. Izgledalo je da niko nema pitanja, a ipak se niko nije dizao sa mjesta Jedan doktor odluči da prekine tišinu i neprijatnu situaciju. - Jedno pitanje? Kako je moguće da se to desi u Evropi na kraju dvadesetog stoljeća? - Ja mislim... U stvari, bolje je da... Izvinite. Da li ima u sali eksper za psihologiju? Stari, sijedi doktor, kratke, uredno potkresane bijele brade ustade. - Dr. Meyer. Doktor psihologija i psihijatrije, - predstavi se. - Doktore, psihologija je vaša profesija kojom se, očito, bavite godinama. Kako je moguće da se ovako nešto desi u Evropi na pragu dvadesetprvog stoljeća? Doktor skide naočale. Iz džepa izvadi krpicu i poče ih brižljivo čistiti. Razmišlja. Prevrće naočale u rukama. Stavlja ih na oči i ponovo skida. Podiže oči i gleda Hamzu. - Ne znam. U amfiteatru ponovo zavlada mukla tišina. - Ne znam gdje, ali pročitao sam da vaši državnici tvrde da se nije radilo o građanskom ratu, - bilo je novo pitanje. - Vidite, po definiciji, građanski rat podrazumijeva dvije skupine suprotstavljanih građana. U Bosni su bili građani i zvijeri. - A vjerski? Ipak je to bio sukob hrišćanstva i islama. - Ja bih rekao da je to bio nevjernički rat. Nema religije koja zagovara ubijanje. A način na koji su ubijani Muslimani u Bosni ukazuje na apsolutni nedostatak bilo kakve religije kod ubica. - Oprostite, ja ipak ne razumijem. - Na Bosnu je izvršena klasična agresija dviju susjednih država. Njihovi predsjednici su dogovorili podjelu Bosne i pokušali da je realizaju. To je u najkraćem šta se desilo. Jer, činjenica je da su bosanski civili ubijani u Bosni a da su vojnici Armije Bosne i Hercegovine ginuli samo na području Bosne i Hercegovine. Šta su tu radili vojnici Srbije i Hrvatske? Šta su tu radile brojne paramilitarne grupe iz "Smrdije", u stvari bande ubica i pljačkaša, koje su njihove vlade poslale obećavajući im zabavu i plijen? - Pitanje? - O.K. Vi baratate sa cifrom od 300.000 poginulih. U posljednje vrijeme sam čitao da ta cifra ne prelazi 200.000. - I ja sam čitao nešto o tome. Na žalost, pravu istinu nikada nećemo saznati. Ali, dozvolite. Ako se utvrdi da su Nijemci u Drugom svjetskom ratu likvidirali samo 9.800.000 jevreja a ne 12.000.000 kao što se mislilo, da li će to promijeniti sliku o nacističkoj Njemačkoj? - Pitanje? - Svi znamo da je Iran pomagao Bosni. Ko je pomagao Srbima? - Četnicima? Njima su pomagali svi. Čitav svijet. Nepomažući Bosni oni su sudjelovali u genocidu. Kad rekoh genocid! Molim vas da to zapamtite. Ge-no-cid. Svu svoju truhlost i amoralnost Zapad je pokazao i uvođenjem sintagme "Etničko čišćenje." Znate li zašto? Zato što pojam genocid automatski izaziva asocijaciju na fašizam i stradanje Jevreja u Drugom svjetskom ratu. Zbog toga je postojala realna opasnost da se zbog upotrebe pojma genocid, koji uzgred rečeno, precizno i bez ikakve sumnje, u jednoj jedinoj riječi daje potpunu sliku stradanja Muslimana u Bosni i Hercegovini, zbog toga je postojala "opasnost" da javno mnjenje zapadnih zemalja primora svoje vlade na odlučniju akciju na zaustavljanju rata i kažnjavanju počinilaca ratnih zločina. Zbog toga su zapadne zemlje izmislile tu sintagmu. I tako, dok ste slušali vijesti o etničkom čišćenju u Bosni i Hercegovini, to vas je asociralo na čišćenje, pospremanje, na neki bezazleni posao koji i vi radite s vremena na vrijeme. Nikako na masovna strijeljanja stotina civila. Taj izraz vas ne može asocirati na konrcntracione logore. - Da li tu ubrajate i Ameriku? - Jednim dijelom - da. Vi znate koliko je rezolucija doneseno o Bosni?! Samo je jedna ispoštovana sto posto. Ona o uvođenju embarga na oružje. Ne mislim da je Amerika pomagala četnicima. Ona samo nije učinila ništa da pomogne Bosancima ili da zaustavi rat vojnim sredstvima. I američki brodovi su kontrolisali Jadran. - Ali su prestali vršiti kontrolu. - Da. Bil Klinton je konačno donio tu odluku. Doduše kasno. Suviše kasno za 300.000 poginulih, ali ipak na vrijeme za preživjele. Da nije bilo te odluke, sumnjam da bi se Bosna odbranila. Konačno je Bil odlučio, ne da nam da šansu, nego da nam je ne uskrati. - Molim vas, ako možete da se izjasnite na koje oficire UN-a ste mislili." - Što da ne? Ako su oni mogli da urade to što su uradili nema razloga da ih ja ne mogu imenovati. Mislio sam na sve generale koje su UN poslale u Bosnu. Od kanadskog generala Mak Kenzija, indijskog tenerala Nembijara, engleskog generala Smita itd. Itd. Ovo u vezi Srebrenice je djelo francuskih generala Morillona i Janvijera kao i holandskog pukovnika Karremansa. Morillon je stanovnicima Srebrenice obećao zaštitu UN ukoliko predaju oružje, a Karremans je predao Srebrenicu četnicima. Sutradan po ulasku u Srebrenicu, jula 12. 1995. godine, dok su četnici ubijali hiljade žena i djece u i oko grada, komandant Plavih šljemova, holandski pukovnik Karremans je nazdravljao ratnom zločincu, četničkom generalu Ratku Mladiću. Ja ovdje imam novine u kojima je ta fotografija koja je obišla svijet. Pored toga postoje i video snimci govora gen. Morillona u Srebrenici. Ukoliko vas interesuje mogu ih nabaviti. - Je li moguće da je krivac samo na jednoj strani? - Kao što sam rekao, vaša krivica je što ste živjeli na tom području kada su "Smrdi" odlučili da baš tu prave svoju državu. - Šta mislite o vašim političarima? - To je druga priča. Ali, sami ste rekli o mojim političarima. Oni su moji. Možda su mogli odigrati i bolje? Ali, teško je igrati kad imate 300.000 mrtvih i nož pod grlom ostalih građana. - Da li ste mogli pretpostaviti ponašanje evropskih sila? - Na žalost, suviše kasno. Iako, sada kad razmišljam o tome, bilo je mnogo sitnica koje su na to ukazivale. Na primjer, kada je lord Karington prvi put upotrijebio izraz zaraćene strane i time izjednačio agresora i žrtvu, mi smo morali znati da se radi o namjeri, a ne o grešci, zbog nepoznavanja činjenica. Sad čitam da je postavljen da arbitrira u sporu između Amerike i Kanade oko ribolova. - Nema više pitanja? Hvala što ste mi dozvolili da vam govorim o Bosni. Nakon predavanja u holu je bila priređena mala zakuska. Hamza priđe Jun. - Nisu se baš pretrgli od aplauza? - Kakav aplauz, Hamza? Vidiš da su u šoku. Previše činjenica u kratkom vremenu. Mislim da nisu niti će ikada prisustvovati sličnom predavanju. - Mladiću, vi ste izgleda operisani od političkog sluha? - Junin šef mu se obrati malo prijekorno. - Politički sluh je za političare. Meni je dovoljan sluh za istinu, - odbrusi mu Hamza. - To je u redu, ali za ovakve izjave se u Americi može ići na sud. - Da. U Americi. Ali... cilj tužbe bi trebala biti zastita časti? Zar ne? Zar ne mislite i Vi da bi to malo ličilo na šalu? I još nešto. Da li vam je poznato da je Francuska vlada zabranila svojim vojnicima i oficirima da svjedoče na sudu za ratne zločine u Hagu. Ha?! Viv la Frans!!! Nacionalnu čast Francuske spašava jedan, jedini čovjek sa grupom prijatelja. Filozof i kosmopolita, Bernard Levi. - Oprostite, - jedna starija doktorica mu priđe. - Ono za silovanja. To je stvarno istina? - Na žalost, gospođo. - Koliku je tih slučajeva bilo? - Zvanično, koliko je meni poznato, registrovano je 30.000 hiljada. Ali, vi imate da na jedan prijavljen slučaj silovanja dolaze najmanje tri neprijavljena. U svakom slučaju, jako mnogo. U svakom ratu ima slučajeva silovanja, ali ovdje se radilo o programiranom silovanju kuje je hilo u sklopu zvanične "smrdske" politike u ovom ratu.Taj zločin je bio isplaniran. - Nevjerovatno! U Evropi, na kraju dvadesetog stoljeća. - Postoje snimci, svjedočenja. Jedan broj tih nesretnica se sada nalazi u Americi. Ali, vama su cijelo vrijeme prezentirali cenzurisane snimke. Ublažene i umekšane vijesti. Da se ne uznemirite. - Izgleda da jesu. - Možda je to bolje? - Možda. Mislim da nikada nećemo saznati *** Nova 1997. godina počela je sa snijegom. Bilo je strahovito hladno, posebno u blizini Jezera. Vjetar, koji je dolazio sa sjevera, dodatno se hladio jureći preko voda Mičigena i svom snagom se sručivao na grad. Ulijetao je među nebodere. Lomio se, razdvajao i ponovo nastavljao, tako da se više nije znalo odakle puše. Ono što je najviše zbunjivalo Hamzu bili su Amerikanci koji, kao da nisu primjećivali hladnoću. Djevojke u lepršavim haljinama i muškarci u odijelima izlazili su iz poslovnih zgrada da bi otišli na doručak, ne obazirući se na zimu. Hamzi je bilo hladno gledajući ih. Dani su prolazili uglavnom monotono. Rijetki susreti sa Ekremom, pukovnikom, a posebno Jun, bili su kao praznici. Upravo onoliko koliko se Hamza osjećao potišteno i izgubljeno nakon posjeta Ekremu, toliko je bio raspoložen nakon susreta sa Pukovnikom i veseo nakon sastanka sa Jun. Prilikom posjeta Ekremu uglavnom su pričali o ratu i rezultatima rata. Najburnije je bilo kad bi se dotakli Daytonskog mira. Ekrem bi padao u vatru, galamio, psovao. Žena i mati bi tada prijekorno gledale Hamzu, jer da on nije došao, Ekrem se ne bi uzrujavao. - Znaš li ti Hamza, da je Dudakoviću trebalo još desetak dana da uzme Banjaluku. Za Prijedor mu je trebalo samo par dana. Joj, samo da hoće opet zapucat. Ode Ekrem u Bosnu. - Nije se moglo, bolan ne bio. Znaš li kako su naše bili pritisli? Potpisati i nema druge. - Šta pritisli? Kako misliš pritisli? Stavili im nož pod grlo? IIi su im zarobili familije i rekli da će sve pobiti ako ne potpišu? Ha? - Ne razumiješ, to ti je politika. - Ne postoji politika, Hamza. Ne postoji. Ima samo dragi Allah džellešanuhu. Po onome što su četnici imali, trebali su nas pobiti za petnaest dana. Ali, dragi Allah džellešanuhu nije dozvolio. A naši potrčali da potpišu. - Jest, da nisu potpisali poginulo bi još tristo hiljada. - Pa šta? Pa šta? Meni su iskorijenili familiju. Moj sin je sad jedini sa mojim prezimenom. Preko trideset članova. Amidže, rođake, brata. Pa šta? - Jebem im majku krvavu! - Daće Bog, biće rata! -Ide Ekrem u Bosnu. Hamza bi na kraju odlazio i danima se mučio pokušavajući da nađe argumente kojima bi mu se drugi put suprotstavio i pomogao i njemu i sebi. Kod Pukovnika bi atmosfera bila potpuno drugačija. Obično bi Pukovnik načeo neku temu iz svjetske politike ili istorije i onda bi cijelo poslijepodne razgovarali o tome. Pričali su o Indijancima, španskom osvajanju Južne Amerike, o Aleksandru Makedonskom, Džingis Kanu, Napoleonu, sve do Vijetnamskog rata. Debatovali su ko je bio veći svjetski putnik, Marko Polo ili Ibn Batuta. Hamza bi nešto skuhao u ogromnoj Pukovnikovoj kuhinji, ili bi Pukovnik naručio ručak iz nekog boljeg restorana. Sa Jun mu je, ipak, bilo najljepše. Osjećao se opušteno i ugodno. Njihovi susreti nisu bili planirani. Sretali bi se slučajno kad se ona vraćala sa posla ili išla u kupovinu. Hamzina stalna ruta za šetanje duž Mičigen avenije omogućavala je Jun da ga pronađe skoro uvijek kad je željela. Hamza bi je pratio u kupovini ili bi u nekom od brojnih restorana ili barova razgovarali o svemu i svačemu. U jednoj od takvih šetnji Jun je trebalo da kupi neke sitnice i oni uđoše u robnu kuću sa vrlo dugačkim pokretnim stepenicama. Prije nego što će stati na njih, ona se okrenu Hamzi: - Budi pažljiv. - Hej, stani. Ove stepenice se kreću, - Hamza je povuče unazad. - Da, to su pokretne stepenice. - O, ooo! Imaju li ovdje obične stepenice? - Šta ti je? Ne bojiš se valjda. - Ma, ne bojim, samo više bih volio običnim stepenicama. - Idemo na četvrti sprat. Daleko je. Hajde, skupa ćemo. - Ne, ne. Hajde ti jednom sama gore i nazad, da ja vidim. - O.K., evo gledaj, - Jun stade na stepenice, ode do sprata i vrati se nazad. - Eto, vidiš, nije opasno. Stadoše na stepenice i popeše se. Dok je ona kupovala, Hamza je šetao okolo i razgledao druge sitnice. - Kako to da nisi nikad vidio pokretne stepenice. - Nisi normalna. Mi smo imali pokretne stepenice kad ste vi ovdje još lovili bizone za ručak. - Ti, ti, - bijesno je sijevala očima. Zamahnu rukom i prilijepi Hamzi zvonak šamar. Istog trenutka stavi ruku na usta shvativši šta je uradila. - Izvini. Izvini, molim te. Ne znam šta mi bi. Izvini, molim te. Hamza se držao za obraz. Sad izgleda ima i ženskog Musu. Malo mu je bio njegov Musa. - E, moj Musa! - Šta kažeš? - Kažem, e, moj Musa. - Šta je Musa? - Nije šta je Musa, već ko je Musa? - Hajde idemo. - Ona uze Hamzu pod ruku i napustiše robnu kuću. Dok su sjedili kod Džordana, Hamza je pričao: - U Sarajevu, u mojoj ulici, živio je jedan moj prijatelj, Musa. - Samo trenutak. Je li živio ili živi? Mislim je li poginuo? - Živ je. Bar je bio kad sam ja otišao iz Sarajeva. - Jesi li mu telefonirao? Pisao? - Nisam. - Zašto, za Boga? - Tako. Nije vrijedilo objašnjavati. Niko ko nije izašao iz Sarajeva to ne može shvatiti. Kad te razdiru želja i čežnja, a ne javljaš se, niti se tebi neko javlja. Svako mora da odboluje to sam za sebe. Jednog dana... Jednog dana, kad bude znao ko je, šta je, i kako dalje, javiće se. - I taj moj prijatelj Musa... - Hamza je pričao. Jun je upadala i prekidala ga svojim, za nju razložnim, a za njega smiješnim upadicama i pitanjima. I opet, kad su pogledali na sat, bila je skoro ponoć. To im se redovno dešavalo. Vrijeme je zaista jurilo. *** Bio je januar, 13. i Hamza je, izašavši iz restorana brze hrane, duboko navukao vunenu kapu na čelo. Snijeg je škripao pod nogama. Skoro dotrča do traka. Plati parking i izveze se napolje. Parkinzi su bili izuzetno skupi u Čikagu. Sjeti se sarajevskog glumca Josipa Pejakovića. U nekim novinama je pročitao njegov intervju. "Dresiraće nas k'o avlijanere." Pejaković je mislio na novu vlast koja će trenirati ljude i utjerivati ih u suru. S obzirom na tvrdoglavost Bosanaca, to će ići teško. Kao kad hoćete da dresirate avlijanera. Jadni, glupi avlijaner će popiti brdo batina dok nauči najosnovniju komandu kao što je sjedi ili lezi. - Mene je Čikaška policija trenirala k'o avlijanera, - tri puta mu je pauk odnosio auto i platio je preko dvadeset kazni dok nije shvatio da, ako negdje piše da je zabranjeno parkiranje, onda je stvarno zabranjeno. I sigurno će mu ili odvući auto ili će, ako je bolje sreće, samo dobiti "tiket" za parkiranje. Vozikao se bez nekog određenog cilja. Bilo mu je rano da ide kući. Moraće kupiti neki radio u traku. Samo nije mogao da pronađe način kako da to uradi a da mu ga iste noći ne ukradu. Možda kasetofon koji bi mogao jednostavno vaditi, a da se uključuje preko upaljača u autu. Tako, razbijajući glavu nađe se u kraju u kojem nije bio prije. Razgledao je okolinu vozeći sporo. Pažnju mu privuče reklama iznad ulaza u jedan restoran "Tašmajdan". Turska riječ "Rudnik kamena," ali isto tako i kvart u Beogradu. Beogradu? Smrdigradu, što bi rekao Avdaga. - Morn biti ili turski ili srpski restoran. Baš da provjerim, - pronađe mjesto za parkiranje i uđe u restoran. Srpski. Bio je, to srpski restoran, dotjeran i nakićen kao za Novu godinu. Hej, pa danas je srpska Nova godina. Zato su oni ovo ovako nakitili. Sigurno su doveli i muziku iz Srbije. Priđe mu elegantno obučen konobar. - Can I help you? - Nn srpskom burazeru, na srpskom. - Hamza ga prisno lupi po ramenu. - Nisam znao da imate muziku danas. - Mora da si novi. Svi znaju da svake Nove godine imamo muziku iz 'starog' kraja. Želiš li mjesto za stolom? - Skoro da sam novi. Ne, malo ću za šank. Hvala. Hamza sjede za šank i prstom pozva barmena. - Imate li lozu Tikveš Kavadarci? - Odakle nju nađe, majke ti? Sve ima, to nema. - O.K. Daj mi manastirku. - To hurazeru. Evo je. K'o dukat. Hamza je lagano pijuckao i razgledao po kafani. Ni jedne poznate face. To je bilo dobro. Nije znao otkud, ali ga uhvati dobro raspoloženje. Evo ga u Čikagu, u srpskoj kafani. Pijucka srpsku rakiju. Još samo da čuje muziku i biće super. - Moj Hamza, da te neko od tvoje raje vidi, kako bi mu objasnio? Hajde da vidimo na šta će ovo izaći. Orkestar je bio odličan, pjevačica - katastrofa. Nedostatak glasa i sluha nadoknađivala je super kratkom suknjicom i dubokim dekolteom. Muzika je svirala jedno, ona pjevala drugo, a igrala treće. Ipak, nakon svake pjesme dobijala je gromki aplauz. Hamza pomisli da bi ovdje i Musa mogao pjevati i dobiti aplauz. Bilo je važno samo da pjeva pjesme iz starog kraja i sve je odlično. Iza njegovih leđa neko se nakašlja. Hamza se okrenu. - Prvi put ste ovdje? Ja sam Risto, vlasnik restorana. - Drago mi je, - Hamza izbježe da se predstavi. - Da, skoro sam došao. Ne poznajem okolinu. Drago mi je da sam nabasao na vas baš noćas. - Gdje si sa stanom? - Kod rođaka. Nije daleko odavde. - Kako on ne zna za nas? - Možda i zna, jadan. Oženio se Amerikankom. Neda mu da diše a kamoli da ode u naš restoran. Ništa od njega. - Ima dosta takvih. Misle da ugrabe sreću što se ožene Amerikankom, pogotovo ako je malo bogatija. A onda dođe đavo po svoje, pa plate debelo svaki minut. Eto, ja sam ovdje trideset godina, a kad sam se ženio otišao sam u Srbiju po ženu. Nego, hoćeš li nešto za mezu. Imamo sve, od čvaraka do prasećeg i janjećeg pečenja sa ražnja. - Janjetinu. - Odlična je, k'o naša. - Daj mi malo od rebara, i mešanu salatu. I još jedno piće. Daj i momcima piće, - Hamza pokaza na konobare. - Odma', odma'. Nadam se da ćeš češće dolaziti. - Budi siguran da hoću. Pjevačica konačno završi pjesmu i uze pauzu. U sali zavlada žamor. Svi su govorili uglas, pa ipak je svako svakoga razumio. Ponoć se približavala. Nakon četvrte ili pete čašice u Hamzinoj glavi sinu jedna misao i on odluči da je realizuje. Pozva Ristu. - Burazeru, mogu li ja nešto otpjevati? - To bi bilo dobro za štimung. Samo, znaš li? Ne bi' volio da mi gosti... - Samo gledaj i uživaj. - Hamza se pope na binu i reče muzičarima: - Braćo, sretna vam Nova godina. - I tebi burazeru. Hoćeš li da naručiš pesmu? - Hoću, ali da ja pevam, - Hamza izvadi 50$ i gurnu ih pjevačici u dekolte. - Koju ćeš? - Pevam sve, k'o Cune. - Da ti nisi mazn'o koju više? - Ništa ti ne brini. Za mene su pričali da sam bolji od Ilića. - Nemoj preterati. Idemo. Čovek plaća. Naše je da sviramo. Hamza se nešto došaputa sa harmonikašem i skide mikrofon sa stalka. Muzika poče da svira. U sali zavlada tišina. Gosti prestadoše da pričaju i sa pažnjom su posmatrali mladića sa dugim ružnim ožiljkom. Za jednim stolom su sjedila tri bračna para. Jedan muškarac gurknu drugog mnogo starijeg. - Da ja imam ovakvo lice Simo, ja bi' ost'o noćas kod kuće. A ovaj, kao da 'oće da peva. Hamza je stajao na bini duboko spuštene glave. Lijevu ruku je držao opušteno niz tijelo a desnu sa mikrofonom blizu usana. Kad orkestar završi refren on zapjeva: "Da si htela zvezde ja bih skinuo, '' ''da nisi imala, ja bih ukrao, da si htela sunce, ja bih goreo, toliko sam te dušo-voleo." Njegov kristalno čist, jak glas ispuni prostoriju. Na licima gostiju primjeti odobravanje. Plačite noćas jesenje kiše, život se nastavlja, Moja me draga ne voli više, sreću zaboravlja. Malo se nagnuo naprijed, ruku sklopljenih oko mikrofona, kao u molitvi. Dok je muzika svirala refren on je, podižući desnu nogu na prste i udarajući petom o pod, snažno davao ritam. "Kad si rekla idi ja sam shvatio, Zbog tebe nisam srećo sebe mrzeo, toliko sam te dušo - voleo." Raširi široko ruke sa dlanovima okrenutim na gore: - Svi, svi! - viknu u pauzi između refrena. Plačite noćas jesenje kiše, '' ''život se nastavlja, Moja me draga ne voli više, sreću zaboravlja. Cijela sala je pjevala s njim. Kraj pjesme Hamza je dočekao na koljenima opuštenih ruku i duboko spuštene glave. - Bravo, bravo! - Ijuuuhu! - Svaka čast! - Još, još! Za onim stolom Simo se mršti. - Šta je Simo sad? - Ne znam. Ne sviđa mi se ovo. - Šta sad, po Bogu? - Ma nekako je ironičan. Kao da nas zajebava. - Idi s milim Bogom. Hamza otpjeva još jednu pjesmu. Kad završi primijeti da u salu uđoše dva ogromna policajca i priđoše šanku. On se zahvali publici i požuri za šank. Jedan policajac ga upita: - Šta si im to pjevao kad su ovako zadovoljni? - Pjesme iz naše zemlje. Svi smo mi pomalo bolesni za kućom. Risto je zadovoljno trljao ruke. Konobari su žurili salom noseći nove narudžbine pića i jela. Bilo mu je drago i zbog policajaca. U njegovom restoranu dugo vremena nije bilo nikakvih incidenata i on je volio kad bi policajci navraćali. Hamza ga pozva. -Želim da častim gospodu oficire. Molim vas, nemojte me odbiti. Moj otac je bio policajac cijelog života i ja veoma poštujem vaš posao. Posebno ovdje u Americi, a pogotovo u Čikagu. - Onda dobro. Može jedno piće. - Risto, daj i malo janjetine. Ako još imaš prednji lijevi bubrežnjak. Moj otac je to najviše volio. Policajci uzeše piće. - A o čemu si im pjevao? - Neke ljubavne pjesme. Bojim se da ovo društvo nije za nešto ozbiljnije. - Ti bi da im pjevaš opere? - Ne baš opere, ali, recimo, odlomak iz neke pozorišne predstave. Ja pjevam dobro, ali pozorište mi je u krvi. Baš bih volio da im odrecitujem odlomak iz jedne predstave, ali se bojim da ne bi razumjeli. - Šta te briga.Tvoje je da ih probaš zabaviti. - Ne znate vi naš narod. Kad im se nešto ne svidi, spremni su da se potuku pa i da ubiju nekog. - Mi smo zakon ovdje. Hajde ti probaj. Baš da vidimo i to. - Mislite da me vi možete zaštititi ako krene naopako? - Apsolutno. - Riječ? - Riječ. Hamza ostavi čašu na šank pa se pope na binu. - Divan momak, - reče Risto policajcima. - Da, i cijeni naš posao.Vjerovatno ga je otac naučio kako je to težak hljeb, - javi se drugi policajac jedući janjetinu. Hamza se tiho dogovori sa harmonikašem, nakašlja se da pročisti grlo i poče pjevati poznatu dječiju pjesmicu malo izmijenjenog teksta. "Al' ipak, treba da se zna, '' ''u Bosnu poslali smo tate..." - Bravo! - Odakle nju izvadi?! - Tako je! Hamza nastavi da pjeva: "Da jedno vrijeme kolju i kradu, '' ''pa onda da nam se vrate, Da jedno vrijeme pale i žare, pa onda da nam se vrate. " '' -Jebala ga šala! - Ma šta fali Simo? Malo. - Pusti Boga ti. Malo mi je. Hamza je nastavljao pjesmu: ''"Pozdravite moga tatu, '' ''tamo na Poljinama, pozdravite moga tatu, Na Hreši i na Borijama. - E, jebi ga sad. - Ma koji ti je klinac? - Šta, šta mi je? To su brda odakle su naši bombardovali Sarajevo. - Pa šta? Šali se čovek. - Jebala ga šala. Hamza završi uz mlak aplauz. - O.K., O.K. Moja prva i najveća ljubav je pozorište. Za večeras ću vam odrecitovati odlomak iz jedne monodrame koja je meni lično veoma draga. Hamza se okrenu muzici, - Samo nježno! O.K.?' Uze mikrofon, duboko udahnu i punom snagom poöe recitovati: "Zakuni se, narode moj!"'' '' - Ovo mi je poznato. - Ma daj Simo majke ti, pusti više čoveka na miru. "Zakuni se, narode moj, krvlju bebe ubijene u Sarajevskom porodilištu, '' ''iz PAT-a, iz PAM-a, iz BOFORS-a, Majku im jebem četničku... " - Ma šta to on govori!? - Zaustavite ga! - Stani majku ti jebem! Hamza je nastavio podigavši glas tako da je nadjačao galamu u sali: "Zakuni se i ne oprosti. Ko oprosti, da Bog da ga rođena djeca proklinjala..." - Ma zustavite ga, majku mu jebem! "Mi ovaj rat nismo željeli, ali ako hoće '' ''imaće ga, sve dok i posljednji četnik ne pobjegne u Smrdiju ili u Čikago" Hamza završi odbivši rukom jednu flašu koja mu je poletjela prema glavi. Nekoliko čaša ga pogodi u tijelo. On skoči sa bine, optrča nekoliko stolova i baci se iza policajaca. Desetak gostiju požuriše prema šanku. Policajci su bili apsolutno zbunjeni. Jest da im je Hamza rekao da može biti gužve, ali da neko ovako reaguje na pozorišni komad, nisu nikako mogli pretpostaviti. - Stop! Stani! - izvukoše pištolje ali ih još ne uperiše u gnjevne goste. Držeći pištolj u desnoj ruci jedan od njih ispruži otvoren lijevi dlan naprijed. - U ime zakona USA! Sta-ni! Drugi se okrenu Risti. - Ako ih ne zaustaviš, lično ću se potruditi da ti zatvore restoran na sto godina. - Stanite ljudi, smirite se! - Šta se smiri, Risto? Šta se smiri Risto, jebo te on!? - Ma ljudi... - Gde nam njega nađe Risto!? - Zapamti Risto kad si me video ovde! Sa pištoljima u rukama policajci su se povlačili prema vratima. Hamza je išao na pola koraka ispred njih. Prope se na prste i pokaza gostima srednji prst. Gosti ponovo zagalamiše i opasnije krenuše naprijed. Jedan policajac pogleda Hamzu, ali se on brže-bolje počeša po glavi. Konačno, izađoše iz restorana i požuriše do policijskog vozila. - Da zovemo pojačanje? - Šta ćeš im reći? Da im je gost recitovao, a oni poludjeli? - O.K., samo ovaj restoran treba držati na oku. - A ti? Šta si im ono govorio? - Odlomak iz Hamleta. - Svašta. Prvo ti plješću, nosali bi te po restoranu, a onda samo što te nisu ubili. - Rekao sam vam da nemaju osjećaj za dramu. - Jedno je nemati osjećaja o drugo je ubiti čovjeka zbog drame. - A kažeš otac ti bio policajac? - Cijeli život. - Je li opasno raditi taj posao kao i ovdje? - Opasno jeste, ali ni blizu kao ovdje. - Vidiš, kažem ti ja da je Čikago najopasniji grad na svijetu. - Kako nije čovječe? Do sada su ubijali zbog droge, novca, ljubavi, a sad će početi zbog umjetnosti. Gdje ti je auto? Hamza pokaza rukom. - Sjedaj i briši. I ne vraćaj se ovamo bar nekoliko mjeseci. - Hvala vam. - Hamza otrča do auta i odjuri. Usput je pjevušio Jesenje kiše. U restoranu su gosti uzbuđeno komentarisali: - Dobro si ga ti pročitao, Simo. - Jebi ga, sad. - Uh, majku mu... baš nam se posra u Novu godinu. - Simo je smrknuto zurio u sto. - Nije se on posr'o burazeru. Sami smo se posrali. I u Novu godinu i u sve. - Kako to misliš? - Fino. Još od Gazi Mestana. Kad smo k'o idioti potrčali za luđakom koji nam je obećao bolji život preko krvi drugih. - Neće biti baš tako Simo! - Šta neće biti? Šta neće biti? Vidi nas! Gledaj ovu šaku jada! - Ma daj Simo! Kakav jad? Šta nam fali? - Ništa nam ne fali! Ništa nam ne fali! - Simo je vikao. Od napora se zacrvenio, a vratne žile su mu nabrekle i iskočile. - Šta nam može faliti? Još pitaš! Ništa nam ne fali! Ništa! Sve imamo! Samo što ne smem reći odakle sam kad se upoznajem sa bilo kim! - Nije baš tako. - Nije tako? Ti mi to kažeš? Ti? Kad te Ameri pitaju odakle si šta kažeš? Ha? Iz bivše Jugoslavije! Kleštima ti, bre, čupaju da kažeš da si iz Srbije! I odma' dodaš kako si ti već dugo ovde, da ne bi pomislili da imaš nešto u vezi sa ratom u Bosni! I tebi je to ništa? E, baš nam se posra u ćejf. - Jest. I neka je. I nije samo on. Sraće nam se, ko stigne, sledećih sto godina. Možda i duže. U svakom slučaju, ja neću doživeti da svetla obraza kažem da sam Srbin. Idemo, ženo. Kući. *** Proljeće je iznenada došlo u Čikago. Topliji dani i sjajno plavo nebo smirivali su Hamzu. Ustaljeni ritam života bio je mehlem na njegovu opustošenu dušu. Česti kontakti sa Pukovnikom i Jun su ga dodatno smirivali. Život bi mogao biti i lijep. Jednog aprilskog dana, izašavši iz restorana Hamza nije mogao da se odluči gdje da pođe. Možda bi bilo najbolje da se vrati na Mičigen aveniju. Možda naleti na Jun. Poželio je popričati sa njom. S noge na nogu je šetkao i zagledao prolaznike. Pokušavao je da odredi kojem sloju pripadaju. Iako su se Amerikanci obično oblačili ležerno i potpuno raznoliko, Hamza je u gomili mogao da prepozna, skoro potpuno tačno, velike biznismene, njihove sekretarice, niži nivo službenika kao i mlade i ambiciozne stručnjake koji su se tek penjali opasnim vrletima na putu do visoke karijere. Ustanovio je uzročno-posljedičnu vezu između marke odijela, cipela i košulje sa izrazom lica. Krupni biznismeni, koji se nisu često pojavljivali na ulici, nosili su skupocjena odijela, cipele od najmanje hiljadu dolara, svilene kravate... Ali sve je to djelovalo nekako sterilno. Šetali su kao razgledajući, a u stvari ne primjećujući ništa oko sebe. Vječno su se nalazili u svom svijetu velikih brojeva. Oko njih su se obično vrtili mladi perspektivni kadrovi sa širokim osmijehom na zgrčenom licu. Prije bi se moglo reći da se keze pokazujući opasne zube. Niži sloj službenika je nosio, u pravilu, jeftina odijela tamnih boja, crna, tamno plava, tamno siva, bijele košulje i kravate koje se obično nisu slagale sa odijelom. Interesantno je, kako mali broj ljudi zna odabrati odgovarajuću kravatu, pa je Hamza mislio da bi ovdje svim mladim ljudima koji jure ka vrhuncu karijere i slave, trebalo preporučiti kratki kurs oblačenja u Italiji. Niko ne zna uskladiti boje kao Italijani. Poslovne žene od karijere su bile blijede, sa debelim slojevima šminke. Sudeći po hodu, najsretniji su bili mladi crni momci koji su se lagano lelujali u hodu sa vokmenom na ušima. Hamza sjede na klupu da malo odmori. Onda se predomisli. Ipak ide kući. Trebalo bi kupiti nešto hrane i mlijeka da ne brine sutra o tome. Diže se sa klupe i mahinalno pogleda oko sebe. I ... Strese glavom. Nemoguće! Zažmiri, pa ponovo otvori oči. Nije se varao. Tu, na samo dvadesetak metara ispred njega, na uglu Ohaja i Mičigena, on u gomili ljudi spazi Kuma. Kum! - Nemoguće! Nemoguće! - Hamza baci cigaretu i potrča. Pred njega iskorači neka djevojka i Hamza svom snagom udari u nju. Djevojka odleti unazad, zatetura i pala bi zasigurno da je on, i dalje u zaletu, ne uhvati. Iz ruku joj ispadoše neki paketi i kese i rasuše se po trotoaru. - Izvinite molim vas! Hamza je podiže, pusti i potrča prema uglu. Zbunjena i preplašena djevojka je gledala za njim. Hamza stiže do ugla. Gledao je lijevo, desno, gore i dolje niz ulicu. Ništa. Kao da je u zemlju propao. Uspio je samo da vidi kako zadnji dio nekog bijelog auta zamiče iza ugla. Požuri nazad. Djevojka se sagnula i skupljala prosute stvari. Hamza joj pomože. - Oprostite, molim vas. Moja greška. Dozvolite da vam pomognem. - Da li je sve u redu ovdje? - policajac se nagnuo nad djevojkom. - Sve u redu gospodine oficiru. Sudarili smo se. - Oficir je sumnjičavo gledao Hamzu. - Stvarno je sve u redu. Evo, gospodin mi pomaže. - Policajac se udalji, a Hamza joj pruži stvari. - Hvala. Policija je sumnjičava prema mom licu. - Svakom se to može dogoditi. - Oprostite još jednom, - Hamza se pozdravi i krenu. Tek tada primijeti da se trese. Od trenutka kada je ugledao Kuma u Čikagu, za Hamzu su ponovo nastupili dani puni mora i noći pune košmara. Ponovo je izvadio Tanto koji je bio sakrio u ležaj i podmazao futrolu. Trenirao je kao nikada u životu. Ujutro i naveče, vježbao je sve dok se ne bi okupao u znoju. Uskoro je mogao raditi sklekove na jednoj ruci. Nije se sjećao da je nekada u životu bio u ovakvoj fizičkoj kondiciji. Osjećao je kako život pulsira u njemu. Bio je spreman. Odmah s posla bi išao na Mičigen aveniju i šetao do duboko u noć. Ulazio je u otmjene restorane, obilazio restorane brze hrane, šetao po jeftinim trgovinama i ekskluzivnim buticima. Malo po malo, sve je više širio krug koji je obilazio. Nije postojao bar, restoran ili neka prodavnica u koju nije zavirio. Koncentrisan na traženje Kuma, nije ni primijetio da je došlo ljeto. Jednog takvog dana, umoran od lutanja i obilaska Čikaga, Hamza je sjedio na jednoj od klupa u Mičigen-aveniji, dok su oko njega jurili užurbani prolaznici. Uživao je na suncu čitajući neki časopis, i s vremena na vrijeme, bacao pogled preko prolaznika. Završivši sa čitanjem, ubaci časopis u kantu za smeće i krenu ulicom. U susret su mu dolazila tri crna momka. Glasno su pričali i smijali se. Hamza je na trenutak razmišljao, a onda krenu pravo na momka u sredini i snažno se sudari sa njim. - Hej, čovječe, gdje gledaš! - snažne šake ga zgrabiše za prsa. - Hej, Eni Nejm! To si ti čovječe! Crnac ga za trenutak pogleda, a onda se sjeti. Prasnu u veseo smijeh i okrenu se drugoj dvojici. - O.K. Momci! Lova, lova, lova, lova! Hajde, hajde! Lova, lova! Ha. Haaaa! Bejbi, nemaš pojma koliko sam sretan što te vidim! Nemaš pojma! Njegovi drugovi izvadiše po sto dolara i dadoše mu. - O.K. Bejbi, idemo na piće. Ja častim. Ha, ha, ha, ha, volim te, stvarno te volim, čovječe. A vas dvojica se više ne kladite sa mnom. -Zagrli Hamzu i povede ga. - Idemo u Blu Čikago. - Ne razumijem ništa. Kakav je to novac? - Pričao sam im da je u mojoj zgradi živio bijelac i da me je zvao na kafu. Nisu vjerovali, pa smo se kladili. I, nakon toliko mjeseci naletim na tebe. To se zove sreća, Bejbi. Uđoše u bar i, kao da su se dogovarali, svi krenuše prema stolu u uglu. Niko nije želio da ima nekoga iza leđa. Hamza naruči kolu a ostali pivo. - Bejbi, molim te, ispričaj im kako si me zvao na kafu. - Ne vidim ništa smiješno. Bili smo komšije. - Sva trojica prasnuše u smijeh. - Bejbi, ovo je bilo dobro. A koliko si novaca imao kod sebe u kešu? - Pa oko 20.000 $. - Šta mislite koliko bi preživio da ga nisam otjerao iz našeg kraja? - Pet dana. - Ja sam bio tamo pet dana. - Tačno Bejbi, samo sam pete noći imao problema da ubijedim neke klince da si ti opasan momak. - Kao da sam čuo naku galamu zadnje noći iz hodnika. - Čovječe, 20.000 $? Da sam znao, ja bih ti uzeo dušu prve noći. - Javi se drugi momak. Hamza mu se isceri u lice. Držao je kolu u lijevoj ruci, a desna sa cigaretom je mirno počivala na stolu. Crnac sa njegove lijeve strane posmatrao je njegovu šaku. Podiže je desnom rukom i pažljivo je razgleda. - Čovječe, ti si tako nježan. Mogao bih te lomiti kosku po kosku. Ovako. - On prstima jedne ruke slomi čačkalicu. Hamza se obazre oko sebe. U baru je bilo malo gostiju i niko nije gledao prema njima. Lagano spusti čašu sa kolom na sto i sljedećeg trenutka, kao čarolijom, u njegovoj ruci se nađe strašni Tanto koji mu Hamza nasloni ispod adamove jabučice. - Možda čovječe, možda. Samo bih ja tebe prije izrezao na komadiće. Crnac se ukoči. Nije se usuđivao da diše. Eni Nejm i drugi crnac razrogačiše oči. - O.K. Bejbi, O.K.. Samo polahko. Bila je to šala. Kao što se čarolijom stvorio u Hamzinoj ruci tako Tanto nestade ispod kragne. - Naravno da je bila šala. I ovo je bila šala. - Hamza mu se ponovo isceri u lice. - Huh, Bejbi, ovo je bilo iznenađenje. - Eni Nejm glasno odahnu. Hamza lupi po leđima preplašenog crnca. - Hajde čovječe, bila je to šala. - Jebo te šala. - Gdje si to naučio čovječe? - U Bosni. - Vi ste imali rat? - Jah. - I ti si bio u ratu? Jah. - Ne bi se reklo da si opasan. - A šta vi mislite? Da ste vi opasni? Gangovi? Folovi? Kod nas nema gangova. Gledaj vas trojicu. Trebalo bi mi petnaest sekundi da vas sredim. - Sereš čovječe. - O.K., Bejbi. - Eni Nejm skrenu razgovor na drugu temu. - Gdje sada živiš? Hamza mu reče. Uh, Bejbi. Jesi dobro izabrao. Mogao si mirne duše ostati i kod nas na jugu. Možda bi ti bilo i bolje. - Ti si me ubijedio one noći. Uplašeni momak konačno dođe sebi, naruči još jedno pivo i ispi ga u dugim gutljajima. - Dobro si prošao do sada. Živ si. Ali, čekaj malo. Tamo je Big Majk. To je njegovo područje. - Eni Nejm pažljivo pogleda Hamzu. -Znaš Big Majka? - Da. - Jesi li ga upoznao? - Da. - Pusti me da pogodim. Prebili su te? Uzeli ti lovu? I sad im redovno daješ lovu kad te vide? Tačno ? - Da, - smrknuto odgovori Hamza. - O.K. Bejbi. To je tvoj izbor. Nećeš da seliš? Nego moramo da idemo. Čuvaj se. - I ti. Hvala za piće. - To si mi ti zaradio. Plativši, Eni Nejm sa prijateljima izađe napolje. Hamza naruči kafu i zapali još jednu cigaretu. Nakon par trenutaka Eni Nejm ponovo uđe u bar. - Daću ti besplatan savjet, Bejbi. Kad odlučiš da središ Big Majka... Nemoj ga ubiti. Bez obzira šta i kako ti se čini ovdje, za ubistvo se ide u zatvor. Zapamti, - okrenu se i krenu napolje. - Hej, kako se stvarno zoveš? - Rekao sam ti jednom. Eni Nejm, - odgovori ne okrećući se i izađe iz bara. Tog vrelog ljeta 1997. godine Hamza se rijetko viđao sa Jun. Bio je potpuno okupiran traženjem Kuma. Jun je primijetila promjene na njemu, ali nije insistirala na razlozima. Jednom je samo upitala: - Hamza, da li postoji išta što bih ja mogla da učinim za tebe? Pošto je dobila negativan odgovor, nije više načinjala tu temu. Već ga je dobro poznavala da bi insistirala na bilo čemu. Podsvjesno, ženskom intuicijom je osjećala da nije u pitanju druga djevojka. Vrijeme. Njemu je jednostavno bilo potrebno vrijeme. Nakon onog predavanja ona je mogla da nasluti strahotu pakla kroz koji je prošao. Vrijeme. I sve će biti dobro. Vrijeme sve liječi. Pokušavala je da navede razgovore na temu Bosne. Mnogo puta ponovljene strašne priče vremenom postaju kao obične. Ogugla se na njih. Ali Hamza je bio tako nepredvidljiv. Nikad se nije znalo na šta će se okrenuti započeta priča. Negdje, pred kraj ljeta, dok su sjedili u dobro klimatiziranom restoranu, Jun otpoče razgovor: - Hamza, ti si musliman. Vi ne vjerujete u Isusa? - Nije tačno. Ni ti, ni bilo ko drugi, ne vjeruje i ne voli Isusa ništa više od mene. - Hej, čekaj malo! Kako sad to? - Znaš šta? Osnovni problem čovječanstva je neznanje. A ljudi se boje nepoznatih stvari. A površno poznavanje je gore od apsolutnog neznanja. - Hoćeš reći da je u pitanju samo nepoznavanje činjenica? - Skoro. Da ti održim kratki kurs istorije čovječanstva. - E, to bih baš voljela. Sumnjam da mi možeš reći nešto što ja već ne znam. - Da probamo? Bez namjere da jedno drugo ubjeđujemo. Samo činjenice. O.K.? - O.K. Ti počni. - Samo da te opomenem. Ja sam od djetinjstva prisustvovao sličnim raspravama. - Samo naprijed. - O.K. Prekini me ako kažem nešto sa čim se ne slažeš. Dakle ovako. Bog je stvorio svemir i zemlju. Stvorio je prve ljude od zemlje. Mi kažemo Adema i Havu. Katolici kažu Adama i Evu. Odredio im je da žive u Raju. Zatim je od svjetlosti već stvorenim melecima, anđelima, naredio da se poklone ljudima. Svi su poslušali osim jednog džina kojem je Bog dopustio da bude u društvu meleka. I to je prvi grijeh na svijetu. Neposlušnost. On je odbio da se pokloni. Mislio je da zna bolje. U Raju, Hava je nagovorila Adema da uberu zabranjeno voće. Zbog toga su bili protjerani na zemlju. - To je gotovo potpuno biblijska priča. - Istorija je jedna. Samo su je ljudi vremenom prilagođavali kako je kome trebalo. Dakle, svo čovječanstvo potiče od Adema i Have. S vremena na vrijeme, Bog je na zemlji postavljao svoje poslanike. Bilo ih je mnogo. Svi su imali zadatak da ljude vrate pravoj vjeri i da ih nauče Božijim zakonima. I ovdje je potpuno ista istorija. Samo se malo razlikuju imena poslanika. Nuh alejehiselam, katolici kažu Noje, Musa alejhiselam - Mojsije, Ibrahim alejhiselam - Abraham, Isa alejhiselam - Isus. Božijih poslanika je bilo mnogo. I sada, sve do Isa'a alejhiselama - Isusa, u Bibliji i Kur'anu gotovo sve se podudara. Razlika je u tome što katolici smatraju da je Isa alejhselam, odnosno Isus, Bog, a muslimani da je i on Božiji poslanik, kao i toliki poslanici prije njega i kao Muhamed alejhiselam poslije njega. - To nisam znala. Mislila sam da muslimani ne vjeruju u Isusa. - To je to. Mi vjerujemo, poštujemo i volimo sve Božije poslanike podjednako uključujući i Isa'a alejhiselam. Čak se zna i gdje će biti sahranjen po povratku na zemlju. - Gdje? - U Medini. Pored Muhameda alejhiselam. Ima ostavljen prazan prostor pored njega. - Misliš da je samo to razlika? - Ono što je za tebe i mene samo to, za većinu su svjetlosne godine. - Da promijenimo temu. - O.K. *** Ponovo je dolazila jesen. Hamza je osjećao da je umoran od potrage ra Kumom. I dalje je lutao Čikagom, ali bez one vatre u njemu koja ga je tjerala od proljeća. Biće da je Kum slučajno došao u Čikago i već davno otišao. Hamza uhvati sebe kako sve češće umjesto na Kuma misli na Jun. Možda da je pozove da negdje otputuju na nekoliko dana? Bilo bi zabavno posjetiti neku drugu državu. A šta ako ga odbije? Hamza, Hamza, ziceru... ! Pitaće je sljedeći put. *** Jednog dana u nekoj prodavnici Hamza ugleda novine iz Hrvatske. Priđe prodavcu: - Da li imate možda neke novine iz Bosne? - Ne, ali ih možete naći u Ok Bruku, desetak milja prema zapadu. Ako želite nacrtaću vam put? Ljubazni prodavac mu je govorio dok je crtao mapu. - Uzmete autoput 290 prema zapadu, zatim Ruzvelt, pa rutu 83 prema jugu, prvi semafor lijevo, pa opet prvi semafor lijevo. Jednostavno je pronaći. Ukoliko požurite možda i večeras nešto nađete. Tih dana zajedno sa kišom koja je padala, Hamzu je uhvatilo tmurno raspoloženje. Nije ga držalo mjesto. Nakon posla je besciljno šetao gradom. Već dugo nije vidio Jun. Vjerovatno je imala mnogo posla. Nekoliko nedjelja je nije bilo na Mičigen aveniji. Bilo mu je neugodno da je zove na posao, a ona nije znala njegovu adresu. Telefon ionako nije imao. Odluči da ode do knjižare. Već dugo nije čuo ništa iz Bosne. Kao rijetko kada, uhvati ga napad čežnje. Amerikanci imaju poseban izraz za čežnju za kućom. Kažu Home sick - bolest za kućom. Hamza se brzo probi kroz gradsku gužvu i izađe na autoput 290. Ubaci se u najbržu, krajnju lijevu traku i stisnu gas. Auto pojuri. Nakon par minuta sustiže veliku limuzinu koja je lijeno klizila. Pomalo nervozan Hamza još više stisnu gas. Kasno je primijetio da se nalazi u traci za izlazak sa autoputa. Za razliku od većine priključnih cesta na autoputu, izlazi na Austin i Harlem, šest-sedam milja zapadno od Čikaga, imali su izlaze na lijevoj strani. Hamza tiho opsova jer se zbog kolone nije mogao više vratiti na autoput. O.K., moraće izaći, napraviti krug i ponovo ući na autoput. Smanji brzinu približavajući se semaforu na izlazu. Malo prije semafora, na kiši koja je lila, stajao je mladić. Na grudima je imao komad kartona na kojem je pisalo "HOMELESS" (beskućnik). Iako su ovakvi prizori bili česti, u Hamzi su uvijek stvarali neku nelagodu. I u Sarajevu je bilo prosjaka, ali ovo je bilo drugačije. Sama riječ homles je asocirala na krajnju bijedu i nesreću. Jadan čovjek, mislio je. Ali, i to je jedno od bezbroj lica Amerike. Na semaforu se upali zeleno i on krenu. Osjećao je podsvjesno da nešto nije bilo kako treba. Nešto nije bilo u redu. Samo šta? Možda nešto sa jadnim homlesom? Homles, homles...Bespomoćno odmahnu glavom u uzaludnom nastojanju da otkrije šta je to. Ruka? Ruka! Mladić nije imao ruku. I to lice. Sad mu se učini poznatim. Homles. Mladić. Ruka. - Dinooo!!! Hamza vrisnu i pritisnu kočnicu. Kočnice, gume, cijeli auto zaškripa. Kolona iza njega panično poče da koči. Hamza iskoči iz auta i potrča prema izlazu sa autoputa. Neki vozač je davao Homlesu par dolara kroz otškrinuti prozor. Hamza potrča brže. - Dinooooo! Dinoooo! Dino se okrenu. Hamza je trčao prema njemu. Dino ga prepozna u hipu. Okrenu se i potrča niz cestu. Hamza pojuri za njim. - Dino! Stani! To sam ja! Hamza! - Upomoć! Upomoć! - Dino je vrištao. Iz jednog auta iskorači neki čovjek. - Hej, ti, pusti ga na miru! Hamza u trku izvadi novčanik i ne zaustavljajući se ovlaš ga pokaza zbunjenom čovjeku - Policija! Miči se! Čovjek se povuče u auto i odmah krenu. Nakon desetak metara, Hamza stiže Dinu i zgrabi ga za ramena. - Stani! To sam ja! Hamza! Dino je i dalje vikao zovući policiju. Hamza ga zgrabi ispod pazuha desne ruke i povuče prema semaforu i svom autu. Iza njegovog traka se već stvorila poprilična gužva. Nervozni vozači su trubili. Neki su bili izašli napolje, ali su se, videći Hamzu kako vuče Dinu, brzo povukli nazad u sigurnost auta. U Čikagu, inače, svako gleda samo svoja posla. Hamza se okretao prema vozilima i odmahivao rukom: - Izvinite, oprostite, pardon. Otvori suvozačeva vrata i bukvalno ubaci Dinu unutra. Brzo optrča okolo, sjede, upali auto i krenu. Istog trenutka Dino otvori svoja vrata pokušavajući da iskoči. Hamza ga uhvati za kragnu. - E, Boga mi nećeš. Tri godine ja brinem o tebi i da mi sad zbrišeš. Nema šanse. Šta ti je? To sam ja. Uvidjevši da ne može pobjeći Dino se zavali u sjedištu i zažmiri. - Dino, bolan. To sam ja. - Znam. Pozn'o sam te odmah. - Tebi nije drago što me vidiš. - Nije. - Ma, koji ti je? - Nije nikoji. Stani molim te da izađem. - Dino je bio na ivici plača. - Gdje ćeš? - Idem svojim poslom. A ti idi svojim. - Ti si lud. K'o da se znamo od juče. Da se nisi nafiks'o? - Hamza je mislio da se našali. Dino obori glavu. Hamza pretrnu. - Dino, pogledaj me. Gledaj me u oči. Ma gledaj me, jebem ti sve po spisku! Dino okrenu glavu i pogleda Hamzu. Istog trenutka povuče šteku na svojim vratima. Hamza prikoči, Dino poleti naprijed na šoferšajbu. Hamza ga uhvati ponovo za kragnu i snažno povuče. Dino izgubi ravnotežu i pade na sjedište. Glava mu se nađe Hamzi u krilu. - Hoćeš da ideš? Ha? E, sad ćemo skupa otići! Da vidiš kako ćemo otići! Hamza pritisnu gas do kraja. Gume zaškripaše i trak pojuri kao nikad. Hamza je jurio, preticao kolone, prelazio na lijevu stranu ceste. Vozila iz suprotnog pravca su kočila, sklanjala se, izlijetala na trotoar. - Hamza, uspori, ubićeš se. - Neću se ja ubiti. Mi ćemo se ubiti. - Ne mogu dva put' umrijeti. Nešto u njegovom glasu natjera Hamzu da prikoči. Uđe u neku sporednu ulicu i ponovo izađe u centar Oak Parka. Parkira auto i izvuče Dinu napolje. Mahnu taksiju, ubaci Dinu na zadnje sjedište i sam sjede pored njega. Taksi krenu. Jedno vrijeme su se vozili u tišini. Hamza prvi progovori. - Od svega na bijelom svijetu ti našao da se fiksaš. - Šta tebe briga? - Koga je briga ako mene nije? Tri godine sam te čuv'o k'o oko u glavi. I sad, šta me briga. I stvarno ti nije nimalo drago što me vidiš? - Drago mi je što si živ. - Hajd', makar i to. Znaš li koliko sam te puta tražio? Nikad te nije bilo kući. - Znam koliko si me puta tražio i uvijek sam bio u kući. - Svaki put tvoj stari kaže... - Znam ja šta je moj stari govorio. A vi se svi posakrivali. Ko... Ma šta ja tebi objašnjavam?! Dado je jedini kojem je bilo stalo. - Kako Dado? - Fino, kad je došao drugi put, a moj stari mu rekao da me nema, Dado ga nakautirao i provalio u kuću. - Jah eto, trebao sam ga i ja nakautirati. - Ništa ti ne znaš, moj Hamza. Znaš li ti koliko je godina i po plakanja i moljenja Boga da ti neko dođe i da te nađe? Da ti neko pomogne. Znaš li šta sam preživio. Ne znaš? Da ti pričam o očaju četiri zida? Jebi se. Samo mi nemoj pričati da me nisi mogao naći. Upravo su prolazili sjeverno od Cicera. Hamza ugleda bar "Sajgon". Učini mu se da će umrijeti, da će se ugušiti, ako još trenutak ostane u autu. - Stani! - Hamza izađe iz taksija i plati. Čvrsto je držao Dinu oko ramena bojeći se da mu se ne otrgne. Otvori vrata na baru i skoro naglavačke ga ubaci unutra. Uđe za njim. Ne razmišljajući, posadi ga a jedan sto u samoj sredini bara pa i sam sjede. Okrenu se prema šanku. - Dva viskija. Dupla, - ponovo se okrenu Dini. - Morfij? Ha? Sad ću ti ja pokazati nešto bolje od morfija, - ponovo se okrenu prema šanku. Sa druge strane šanka, očito bez namjere da ga posluži, gledao ga je barmen. Potpuno ćelav, sa velikim brkovima. Široka, gola ramena, bljeskala su izvan crne atletske majice. Mišice kao struk u normalnog čovjeka. Teške šake, mirno prekrštene, počivale su na ploči šanka. Stisnutih očiju posmatrao je Hamzu. Hamza priđe šanku i šutke uze čaše, dohvati bocu viskija i nasu ih. Dohvati prstima led iz kofe i ubaci ga u čašu. Klimnu glavom barmenu i vrati se za sto. - Drži. Tako. Živio mi. Gdje živiš? - U Oak Parku. - Ili blizu Oak Parka, - Hamza je znao da je Oak Park prilično skup kraj. - Malo istočno. - Nije baš neka četvrt. Sam? - Sa Rozitom. - Rozitom? - Ja je zovem Rozita. Jedna Meksikanka. Stanujemo skupa. - Opa! Da li je voliš? - Ne volim. Ne voli ni ona mene. Ali pazi me dobro. Hamza htjede da mu kaže dobro te pazi kad žicaš na autoputu, ali prešuti. - Bolje išta nego ništa. I šta radiš? Hamza mu gurnu čašu u ruku. Ispiše obojica naiskap. Zakašljaše se. - Kad si iz Sarajeva? - Ima pet mjeseci. - I šta se dešava tamo? - Ne znam sad. - E, jebi ga. Pričaj bolan. Nemoj da ti svaku riječ kliještima izvlačim. Dobro, šta se dešavalo kad si izlazio? - Ništa posebno. - Šta je sa našim? - Kako s kim. - Dino! Jarane? Pogledaj me. - O.K. Kad si ti otišao rat je prestao. - Majku mu, da sam znao davno bih otišao. - 'Vako. Sakib se oženio. Kćerkom od jednog molera. Njen stari im kupio stan, opremio ga. Kupio im auto. Sad Sakib radi sa njim. - Sakib? Jest on malo glup, ali je bio siguran. Bio si siguran da ćeš ga naći tamo gdje ga ostaviš. - Mustafa otišao u politiku. - Šumnjak? Mustafa, Mustafa. Snaće se on tamo dobro. I to je šuma puna divljači. - Svi misle da je dobar. Pošten je. - Pošten. I pametniji od 90% drugih. - Musa otišao u Kanadu. - Musa!? U Kanadu? - Jah. Nešto ne štima u toj priči. Vidio sam ga prije nego što je krenuo. Kaže ide do tvog Kuma. Čuo je da je ovaj otišao u Kanadu. Kaže dužan mu je nešto, pa ide da naplati. - Musa? Jah. Nije mi jasno. Svi znaju da je Musa uvijek kokuzanerio. Kako mu tvoj Kum može dugovati toliko da mu se isplati zapucati u Kanadu po dug? Hamza je nervozno provlačio prste kroz kosu. - E moj Kume. Sad si ga najebo. Ako meni nekada i dosadi da te tražim, ako nekada odustanem, zauvijek ti ostaje Musa za leđima. On nikad neće prestati da te traži. - A Dado? - Mrtav. - Mrtav? Dado? Kako? - Ubijen. - Misliš poginuo? - Ne. Ubijen. U stanu na Dobrinji. - Kako? - Ne zna se. Znaš da je on bio oprezan. Imao je tri brave na vratima. I uvijek pištolj u ruci. Dugo sam dum'o o tome. I skont'o da ga je ubio prijatelj. - Kako to misliš? - Mora da mu je Dado lično otvorio vrata. I dobio tri metka u glavu. S leđa. - A lova? Im'o je sigurno milion. - Ništa lova. Nema love. - Dado, Dado. Provlačio se kroz minska polja. Četnike hvatao rukama k'o Mustafa zeca. I zaglavi k'o zadnji frajer. Huu. A Kemo? - Otvorio kafić. - Šališ se? Kemo? Otkud mu pare? - Niko ne zna. - Kad je otvorio kafić? - Malo poslije Dadine smrti. - Hej, stani malo. Ne misliš valjda...? - Ništa je ne mislim. Samo ti kažem. - Nije moguće. - Sve je moguće, Hamza. Rat je. - Dino, ne može rat biti opravdanje za sve svinjarije svijeta. - Vidiš da može. - Čekaj malo. Hej! Dva dupla. Crna gromada za šankom se ne pomjeri ni ovaj put. Hamza ustade i priđe šanku. Pruži ruku da uzme bocu. Barmen ga uhvati za šaku i malo steže. - Lova. - Naravno, naravno. Tamo odakle mi dolazimo samo se kurvama plaća unaprijed. Ali kad insistiraš ... - Hamza zavuče ruku u džep i izvadi debeo svežanj novčanica. Izvuče jednu od sto dolara i pruži je barmenu. Ovaj mu pusti šaku i Hamza uze bocu i nasu piće. Vrati se za sto. - E sad smo popušili. - Šta smo popušili, Dino? Šta ti je? - Je l' ti vidiš gdje smo mi čovječe? okreni se oko sebe. Samo polahko, majke ti. Hamza prvi put pogleda po prostoriji. Kafana, bar, noćni klub? Prčvarnica? Sama prostorija dvadesetak sa tridesetak metara. Duž zida šank od nehrđajućeg čelika. Barske stolice. Stolovi nasumice razbacani po sali. U jednom uglu gitara, saksafon i nekoliko bubnjeva. Na zidovima fotografije iz rata u Vijetnamu. Iza šanka jedna vojna jakna kao Hamzina. Probušena na lijevoj strani u predjelu srca. Reklamni poster filma "Lovac na jelene". U sali petnaestak gostiju. Dva starca za stolom do njihovog. U uglu četiri crna momka opasnog izgleda. Tiho razgovaraju gledajući u njihovom pravcu. Slično društvo i za drugim stolovima. Za šankom dvije prijateljice noći. Pauza za doručak. - Hamza, ona moja Rozita radi na štrafti. Ne boji se nikog i ničeg. Ali mi je dobro skrenula pažnju da se ne motam ovim krajem. A mi k'o frajeri uletimo u srce. - Jebi ga, skontaćemo nešto. - Da bar nisi izvadio 'nol'ku gutu para. Nema teorije da izađemo živi odavde. A ako slučajno i izađemo, gotovi smo u sljedećih pedeset metara.Kao da je znao o čemu pričaju, barmen pokrenu brdo mišića i priđe stolu. - Hej, kučkini sinovi! Ja ne znam šta radite ovdje i zbog čega ste došli. Ali, dok ste ovdje ima da govorite engleski. Ruski ostavite kad se vratite u vašu jebenu zemlju. - Nije ovo ruski nego bosanski. - Basnija? O.K. Ostavite Basniju za poslije ili napolje. - O.K., O.K. Engleski? Kad se barmen udalji Hamza se okrenu Dini: - Veliš popušili? - Govorio je malo tiše i na engleskom - Ako nakon svega što smo prošli ovdje zaglavimo, nismo bolje ni zaslužili. A znaš šta smo mi za njih. Mafija. Oni su, Dino k'o djeca za nas. Slušaj me sad dobro i radi samo što ti kažem. O.K.? Polahko ustani i povadi sve što imaš u džepovima napolje. Sve. I okreni džepove naopako da svi mogu da vide. Dino ispi svoje piće i ustade. Pretrese jedan po jedan džep i sve izvadi na sto. Desetak dolara, jedno pismo, šprica, nešto sitnog novca... Hamza uze špricu i slomi je od sto. - Ovo ti više ne treba. Dino sjede. Hamza ustade i poče da vadi stvari iz svojih džepova. Debeli svežanj dolara, nožić, dokumenti. Skide sat sa ruke pa i njega stavi na sto. S druge strane šanka barmen je ćutke posmatrao šta se dešava. I drugi gosti su se okrenuli prema njima i sa neskrivenim interesovanjem ih posmatrali. Hamza mahnu barmenu. Ovaj priđe. - Koliko je taksi do Kedžija? - Ne znam. - Otprilike? - Ni otprilike. - Možda pedeset? - Možda. - O.K. Evo pedeset za taksi. Daj mi olovku. Evo ti adresa za taksistu. Za ostalo - Hamza gurnu sve sa stola prema barmenu - - Hoćemo da pijemo. I daj piće svima. - Ovdje je puno novca. - Jest. I, ako imaš nešto za pojesti, malo sira i ... - Biće nešto. - Barmen se kesio. Shvatio je šta Hamza smjera. I dopalo mu se, - Piće za sve, narode. Hajde za šank. Neću vam valjda donositi za sto. Grupa u uglu je bijesno gledala prema njima. Barmen im donese dvije flaše viskija i posudu sa ledom. Gosti pokupiše piće sa šanka i vratiše se za svoje stolove. - A Dado ti, veliš, dolazio? Kurva. Nikad nikome nije rekao. - Dado moj dobri. On me jedini nikada nije slagao. - Kako to misliš? - Kad me je prvi put vidio kaže: Mali ti si popušio. Znaš Hamza svi drugi su mi govorili kao nije to ništa, važno je da je živa glava i druga sranja. - To i liči na Dadu. Pravo šakom u glavu. - Kaže, Mali, za tebe ovdje nema ništa. Ko je ostao čitav nema hljeba, a kamo li ti. Kaže, idemo mi za Ameriku. Kad se malo smiri, nazad u Evropu. Lovićemo četnike. Koliko god ih koknemo, zauhar. - Šta je, Boga ti, bilo sa onim četom? - Kojim? Misliš s onim što nisam dao da ga ubije? - Jah. - Ništa. - Je li ga ubio ili nije? - Nije. - To ti je on rekao? - Da. - I ti mu vjeruješ? - Normalno da mu vjerujem. Nikad mi ništa nije slagao. - A kako su te tvoji pustili u Ameriku? Šta kaže stari? - Ne znaš ti ništa? Pa da. Ti si otišao u jesen 1995. godine. Znaš da sam dobio stan? Ne znaš? Dobio sam stan u Hrasnom. Dvosoban. Od nekog četnika. - Super. - Jah. I ja sam mislio. Taman se malo smjestili. Stari prest'o da pije. Skovao sećije u svim sobama, okrečio. Napravio neke police. K'o regal. Bilo je pravo dobro. - Pa šta ne valja? - Jednog dana četnik se vratio. Kažu, imaju pravo ako nisu optuženi za ratne zločine. To što je četiri godine palio i žario nema veze. I tako mi dobijemo deložaciju. Hamzi se smrče pred očima. - Nemoguće. - I... dođe četo s milicijom. Ja, 'vakav kakav sam, ne mogu ništa. Dado na terenu. Od komšije nazovem Kapetana. Dojuri odmah. Hoće da se bije sa milicijom. Malo ga, Boga mi, oklepiše i uzeše mu pištolj. Samo što ga nisu išutali napolje. Frka, galama. Stari izvukao odnekud flašu rakije i za minut se napio k'o majka. Odjednom stara vrisnu. Mi u sobu...Nje nema. Prozor otvoren. Pogledam napolje. Leži na asfaltu. Skočila kroz prozor.. Skamenjenog pogleda Hamza je zurio u pod. - To je, dakle, mir u Bosni. Uze svoju flašu i doiskapi je u nekoliko dugačkih gutljaja. Baci je u ugao kafane. Flaša se rasu u komadiće. Osjećao je kako mu alkohol prodire u mozak i ulazi u sve pore. Na čelu mu izbiše krupne graške znoja. Dino je pio sporije. - Hamza, koliko si ljudi ubio? - Nisam ni jednog. - Ne zajebaji. - Je l' misliš koliko sam četnika ubio? - Jah. - Ne znam. - Otprilike. - Ne znam ni otprilike. - Jesi l' deset? - Dino? - Dobro, jesi l' dvadeset? - Više. - Pedeset? - Više, Dino. Više. U kafani zavlada mrtva tišina. Gosti se okrenuli i sa pažnjom slušaju razgovor. U Hamzinoj i Dininoj glavi nestalo je barijera koje bi ih sputavale. Govorili su glasno i neprekidno ispijali nove čaše. Barmen donese dvije nove flaše, stavi ih na sto i ostade da stoji u blizini. - U zadnjoj akciji u onoj zemunici ih je bilo petnaestak. - Sjećaš li se kad si ubio prvog čovjeka? - Četnika Dino, čet-ni-ka. Ne čovjeka. - Jebi ga sad. Dobro, četnika. Sjećaš li se? Za Hamzu svjetlo se ugasi. Nije više primjećivao nikoga u kafani. Nestalo je gostiju koji su primakli svoje stolove bliže njihovom. Čak su i četiri momka surovog izgleda prenijeli piće za šank i sjedeći ledima okrenuti šanku pažljivo pratili priču. Hamza ustade. Dotetura do prekidača i ugasi glavno svjetlo u sali. Vrati se do stola, ispi čašu i tresnu je od zid. - Bila je noć. April 1992. godine. Prelazio sam preko brda iznad tunela prije Bembaše. Hamza se potpuno prebaci u tu kišnu noć. Gosti su otvorenih usta slušali čudnu priču. - Kiša. Blato. Klizavo. Hamza ide po kafani kao da se probija kroz gusto rastinje. Hvata se za grane, da ne bi otklizao unazad. Odjednom, vjetar donese do njega miris cigarete. Hamza stoji visoko podignute glave. Miriše zrak. Nozdrve mu se šire kao u psa tragača. Pokušava odrediti smjer odakle miris dolazi. Pada na pod kafane i puzi. Ustade i posadi jednog gosta iza stuba u kafani. Stražar. Čuči naslonjen na tanko drvo i puši. Hamza se šunja, puzi. Blizu stražara uzima kamenčić i baca ga u suprotnom smjeru. Stražar okreće glavu. Hamza skače. Hvata ga preko usta. Lijevom rukom pretražuje mu pojas. Napipa nož. Izvlači ga i, zabija mu ga kroz sljepočnicu. Crnac kojeg Hamza drži preko usta trza se. Nema zraka. Hamza skače. Drži nož visoko. Ispušta dug urlik i liže krv i komadiće mozga sa noža. Hamza strese glavom i pride stolu. Popi još jednu čašu i tresnu je od zid. Podiže ruke. Visoko. "Tuj, i samo tuj pesmu Koštan '' ''Da mi poješ. Mantan da skineš Ruke više glavu da digneš " Dino je simultano prevodio tekst gostima: "Pjevaj mi samo tu pjesmu Koštana. '' ''Prsluk skini, ruke iznad glave podigni" Da znaješ, more '' Mome, da znaeš, ''Koja je, eeeee Žalba na mladost. Koja jeeee, Žalba na mladost" "Da znaš djevojko, Koliko mi je žao '' ''što više nisam mlad." Hamzin glas, inače kristalno čist i jasan, malo je napukao od alkohola što mu je davalo osobitu malo grublju boju. Glas se izvijao i treperio iznad stolova, gostiju i gubio se u teškom oblaku duhanskog dima koji je visio sa stropa. Hamza osjeti kako mu se oči pune i kako nešto slankasto i toplo teče iz njih i slijeva mu se niz obraze. Pjevao je punim glasom dok su mu pred očima promicali dragi likovi kojih više nema. "Ti bi me, more mome..." Visoko podignutih ruku Hamza pjeva i polahko šeta kafanom. U pauzi između strofa ispija nove čaše i razbija ih od zid. - Hamza, a kad si ubio zadnjeg čovjeka? - Četnika Dino, čet-ni-ka. Znam. U zadnjoj akciji. Mislili smo da smo završili kad Dado dovede onog pukovnika, kapetana, šta li je bio, sjećaš li se kad sam mu otkinuo glavu. Ti si opet plakao. Izađem napolje. Tresem se. Nedaleko od zemunice stanem da se smirim. Odjednom čujem plač. Iz drugog rova. Ukočim se. Polahko puzim naprijed. Vidim silueta čovjeka. Bacam se na njega. Desnom rukom udbijam njegov automat i hvatam ga za kosu. Zadignem mu vrat. U lijevoj ruci nož. Zamahujem. Ali, to nije četnik. To je skoro dijete. Šta sad? Kako da ga ubijem. On hvata pištolj. BUUUUM. - Hamza zadiže džemper. Duž grudi ogroman ožiljak. Pokazuje putanju metka - Duž grudi, pa u vilicu, obraz, preko oka i duž čela. Zamah, nož se sjuri kroz glavu tog nesretnog mladića, skoro djeteta. Skačem, okrećem se. Nema nikog više. Hamza otresa glavom. Vraća se ponovo nazad u stvarni svijet. Ispija novu čašu. - Hamza, zapjevaj nam nešto naše. Nešto pravo naše. Hamza raširi ruke "Moj Dilbere, '' ''kud se šećeš, Aj, što i mene ne povedeš " '' Dino je prevodio ''"Moj dragi kad ideš napolje '' ''zašto i mene ne povedeš sa sobom" Dva starca su se toliko približili da su skoro sjedili za istim stolom sa Hamzom i Dinom. Jedan izvadi usnu harmoniku i pokuša da uhvati melodiju. Drugi je bubnjao po stolu. Malo su vukli na bluz. "Što te volim, '' ''Ah, što te ljubim, Aman, Bože moj " "Oh kako te volim, Oh kako te ljubim, Aman, Bože moj" "Povedi me u čaršiju, Aj, pa me prodaj bazardžiji. "Povedi me u Centar, '' ''Aj, pa me založi u zalagaonicu." Što te volim, '' ''Ah, što te ljubim, '' ''Aman, Bože moj. Uzmi za me oku zlata, '' ''Aj, pa pozlati dvoru vrata. "Uzmi za mene par funti zlata '' ''pa pozlati vrata na kući." Što te volim, '' ''Ah, što te ljubim, Aman, Bože moj. Ko god ide neka pita Aj, čija li su ovo vrata? Aj, to su vrata moga zlata." "Ko prođe ulicom neka pita Čija su ovo vrata? Aj, to su vrata moga dragog. - Hajde onu o Tamburalo momče u tamburu. - O.K. lijepi moj. Tamburalo momče u tamburu, Tambura mu od suhoga zlata, Tanke žice kose djevojačke, A terzijan pero sokolovo. Gledala ga Ajka sa čardaka, V idi majko lijepa junaka, Da mi ga je u dvoru gledati, Na njegovim grud'ma sevdisati. Karanfil bi pod njega sterala, A pod glavu rumenu ružicu, Nek' miriše nek' se često budi, Često budi i često me ljubi. Dino je tiho prevodio pjesmu gostima. Hamza iskapi flašu i razbi je. - Dino, vjeruješ li ti meni? - Vjerovao sam ti kad su nam glave bile u torbi. - Samo neka sam ja tebe našao. Biće dobro. Sve će biti dobro. Vidjećeš. Imam dobar posao. Radim za sindikat. Nećeš vjerovati, 25 $ na sat. Može nam biti za sve. Naći ćemo stan u dobroj četvrti. Smjestimo se i polahko. Ići ćemo na jezero da pecamo. Odavno se spremam. da kupim pribor. Malo u kafanu, pa cure. Tebe ćemo u školu. Ima sto poslova koje možeš da radiš. Čuj majke ti - homeless. - Pusti to sad Hamza. Pjevaj nam! - Hoću Dino. Koju ćemo? - Hamza pruži ruku da uzme flašu ali više ni jedne nije bilo na stolu. - Hej gazda, ima li još pića? Ima li viskija za bivše ratnike? Za bivše kraljeve? Dino! Mi smo bili kraljevi. Jesmo li? - Barmen se trgnu. Slušajući ove čudne priče i pjesme potpuno je zaboravio na kafanu i na goste. Izvuče nove flaše i nasu piće za sve. Viski je već potpuno obuzeo Dinu. Bio je na granici sna. Hamzino pitanje kao da ga probudi. U momentu se promijeni. Nije to više bio onaj do maloprije pijani mladić. Oči mu se izbistriše i pogled postade čvrst. Ispi čašu i razbi je. - Jesmo Hamza. Mi smo bili kraljevi, - ustade, zagrli Hamzu i prvi poče pjevati. Hamza prihvati: "Da je meni leći umrijeti, '' ''Lane moje, leći umrijeti. Umrijeti, smrti ne vidjeti, Lane moje, smrti ne vidjeti. Da ja vidim ko će me žaliti, Lane moje, ko će me žaliti." U pola pjesme zastadoše. Dohvatiše flaše i počeše piti. Viski je klokotao, slijevao se pored usana, natapao im garderobu i kapao na pod. Prije nego dođoše do dna flaša, izgubiše ravnotežu, zaljuljaše se i poletiše na pod. Dvojica opakih skočiše i uhvatiše ih malo prije samog poda. Barmen pokaza da ih spuste na pod. - Džordži, ti si sa autom ovdje? Opaki klimnu glavom. - Stavite ih u auto i odvezite na ovu adresu, - on otvori papirić sa adresom. - Neka sam proklet. Neka sam proklet. Ha, ha, ha, ha... Džordži. Odvezi ih. Pazi, da im nije falila dlaka s glave. - Hej Kris, šta ti pada na pamet? Znam valjda i ja razlikovati... - Nadam se da znaš. I možeš me slobodno zvati Fani Kris od noćas. - Nećeš se ljutiti. Nezgodan si, znaš. - Nema problema. Gledaj ovamo. Staviću im njihov novac nazad. Nemoj da šta zafali. Ovo noćas sam ja častio. - Jesu li te podsjetili na Sajgon? Fani Kris šutke klimnu glavom. *** Dok je auto jurio, Dino otvori oči. - Hej vozač, gdje smo? - Vozim vas na Kedži. - Molim te, možeš li prvo mene odvesti na Adison 5400 West. - Fin kraj. O.K., brate, samo kaži. U Adisonu Dino izađe iz auta. Hamza otvori oči kad se auto zaustavi ispred njegove kuće. - Gdje je Dino? - Ostavio sam ga u Adisonu, 5400 West. - Adison 5400 West, - ponovi Hamza. - Dobro naći ću ga sutra. Hvala vozač. Čuvaj se, brate! - dobaci mu vozač i odjuri. Hamza je dugo tražio ključ pred vratima. Mrmljao je neku pjesmu koju niko osim njega ne bi mogao prepoznati. Konačno otključa kuću i pope se u stan. Zaspao je pored ležaja. *** U sobi u prizemlju Dont Wory Andy je gledao u Mary. - Ovo mu je prvi put. Nadam se da neće sutra nastaviti. Bilo bi mi žao tog momka. *** U Hamzinoj glavi je šumilo more kad se probudio. Svaki pokret glave izazivao je nove eksplozije. Trudeći se da što manje pomjera glavu, pristavi kafu i ode pod tuš. - Neka boli. Nema veze. Samo neka sam ja njega pronašao. To je pravo čudo. Među osam miliona da naletim na njega. Tuširanje ga malo povrati i on se udobno namjesti pored prozora.Jaka kafa mu je godila. I cigareta. - Čovjek mora biti kao kafa. Jak i topao, - pade mu na pamet Avdaga. Šta li on sad radi. Vjerovatno pije kafu sa Azrom. Dok je srkutao kafu i palio novu cigaretu prisjećao se sinošnjeg razgovora sa Dinom. - Šta ono reče za majku? Dragi Bože! Zašto uvijek stradaju dobri momci? Sad, šta je tu je. A Musa? On je toliko volio Amru i Malecku da se pitam da li je on trebao da je oženi? Svijet je mali, Kume. Naći ćemo te. Ili ja ili Musa. Isto ti dođe. Dado i Kemo? Zar je moguće. Ne vjerujem. A ipak, sve se uklapa. Ne mogu da vjerujem. Pa Mustafa? U politiku? Baš mi je drago. Znaće naš šumnjak sa njima. Kao u šumi. Prišulja se i cap. Ha, ratni profiter! Ili će se uhvatiti u isto kolo sa njima. Kako ono naši stari kažu: Malo je ljudi ostalo poštenih, na žute dukate i bijele guzove. Sakib? Oženio se! Glupko naš. Dobro je da se bar jedan izvadi i okrene normalnom životu. A i ja se zasjedio umjesto da idem po Dinu. - Hamza se obuče na brzinu. Nož zamota i sakri u madrac. - Mislim da mi nećeš trebati. Možda nikad više. Na stepeništu se zaustavi. Htio je reći Andyu da će Dino biti sa njim izvjesno vrijeme. Neka, ima vremena. Kad dođu. Možda će biti problema sa Big Majkom. Moraće na kraju da završi sa njim. Nema teorije da on i njegovi samo nakrivo pogledaju Dinu, a kamoli da ga udare. Majki će se dobro iznenaditi kad ga zapuca. Hamza zamisli lice Big Majka dok leti na zemlju. Samo će morati da bude brz. Bude ih malo previše. Moraće biti brz i uvjerljiv tako da, kad sredi Majkija i možda još dvojicu, ostali odustanu. Kad bi mogao to nekako snimit' i poslati Musi. Hamza se nasmija. Čikago je najljepši u jesen. Drveće se ospe jesenjim bojama. Sunce je još toplo i prijatno. Nema one nesnosne vlažnosti a i komarci se negdje povuku. Kad ne pada kiša nebo je modro-plavo. Nejvi, što bi rekli Ameri. Hamza je pjevušio stare pjesme vozeći se u traku prema Adisonu. U džepu je pronašao novac, sat i dokumente. Šta li ovo znači? Mozgao je i dumao, ali nije ništa pametno mogao da dokuči. Odustade. Moraće navratiti u onaj bar. Valjda će ga pronaći. Nakon kraće vožnje nađe se u Adisonu, 5400 west. Ali to je bila prodavnica. Možda preko puta. Obično se taksisti dadne neko zvučnije i lakše odredište. Hamza parkira i pokuca na vrata kuće preko puta. Niko mu nije odgovarao. On priđe drugoj kući. Nakon dugotrajnog kucanja, začuše se koraci. - Ko je? - Izvinite! Tražim jednog momka. Zove se Dino... - Nema ovdje nikog, - odbrusi mu nepoznata osoba iznutra. Hamza se okrenu i pređe ulicu. Uđe u prodavnicu. Mala prodavnica hrane i sitnih potrepština za kuću. Na prozorima debele željezne rešetke. Za kasom je sjedila starija Meksikanka. Nepovjerljivo je gledala Hamzu. - Izvinite, tražim jednog momka. Zove se Dino. Nema jedne ruke. - Žao mi je. Ne znam nikog takvog. - Molim vas. Pokušajte se sjetiti. On u stvari... - Rečeno ti je da ovdje nema takvog, - grub glas je dolazio iz dubine prostorije. Hamza nije mogao da vidi ko govori. - O.K., O.K.. Evo idem. Divan dan, - brzo izađe iz prodavnice. Kraj je bio takav. Nisu bili krivi ljudi. A on danas nije smio imati nikakvih neprilika. Obazre se po ulici. Na uglu je stajala grupica mladih crnaca i dvije Meksikanke. Hamza im priđe. - Hej čovječe, imaš li par dolara za ove momke? - mladi crnac ratobornog izgleda priđe Hamzi. - Naravno, - Hamza izvadi novčanicu od deset dolara. - Tražim jednog prijatelja. Zove se Dino. Nema jedne ruke. - Bijelac? - Bijelac. - Čovječe, ovo je crni kraj. Nema bijelaca. Živi sa nekom Rozitom. - Čovječe, ovdje se svaka Meksikanka zove Rozita. Probaj negdje drugo. Hamza osjeti kako ga probija znoj. Cijelo poslijepodne je proveo obilazeći kuće okolo. Prvo po jedan blok oko Adisona 5400, pa zatim još jedan blok. Obišao je skoro cijeli kvart. Obišao je sve restorane brze hrane, sve barove, razgovarao sa dilerima droge, prostitutkama. Pokucao je na bezbroj vrata. Neka se uopšte nisu otvarala. Na nekim bi se ljudi pokušavali sjetiti, neko bi samo odmahnuo glavom. Neko bi mu šutke zatvorio vrata pred nosom. Predveče ga zaustavi policija. Neko je prijavio da se sumnjivi bijelac cijali dan vrzma krajem. Policajci su bili ljubazni, ali izuzetno energični i strogi. Pretresli su ga od glave do pete. Pretresli vozilo. Bezbroj pitanja i provjeravanja u centrali. Nakon gotovo cijelog sata policajac mu dade prijateljski savjet da se izgubi iz tog kraja. - Možda je tvoja priča u redu, ali mi ti ne možemo garantovati bezbjednost. I ovo što ti se ništa nije desilo cijeli dan je čudo. Briši odavde i svog prijatelja potraži na drugom mjestu. Na ivici panike Hamza krenu nazad. Bio je već blizu kuće kad mu pade na pamet da je Dino možda opet na autoputu. Skrenu na Western ulicu i izađe na autoput broj 290-west. Sa autoputa je izašao na Austinu. Nije bilo Dine. Ponovo se vrati na autoput i izađe na Harlemu. Ni ovdje ga nije bilo. Pade mu na pamet da je možda na izlazu sa zapada na istok Parkira trak u sporednoj ulici i vrati se pješice na petlju. Raspitao se na obližnjim benzinskim pumpama, restoranima brze hrane i barovima. Bila je skoro ponoć kad je došao kući. - Naći ću ja tebe, ako Bog da. I nećeš mi više pobjeći. Jest Čikago veliki, ali pronaći ću ja tebe. Praveći planove šta će raditi, gdje će i kako živjeti, Hamza propade u san pun košmara. Sutradan je morao na posao. Jedva je čekao da se radno vrijeme završi. Neko je morao znati bar nešto o Dini. Gdje živi? Možda u bosanskim restoranima ili kafani Jaran. Nije mu se išlo, ali morao je. U Jaranu ga dočekaše smrknute face. Hamza mirno prođe između stolova do šanka. Upita konobara za Dinu govoreći malo glasnije da bi ga svi u kafani mogli čuti. Konobar šutke odmahnu glavom. Od onog ekscesa proljetos, nisu ga voljeli ovdje. On se okrenu i prošara pogledom po prostoriji. Niko od gostiju ne pokaza ni najmanji znak da zna nešto. Hamza izađe napolje. Nije bio bolje sreće ni u Ljiljanu ni u drugim restoranima. U nedostatku bolje ideje vrati se na autoput 290. Ni ovaj put ništa. Rezigniran, vrati se na spavanje. U uzaludnom traženju mu je prošla cijela sedmica. Poslije posla lutao je zapadno od Čikaga, Berwyn, Cicero, Oak Park... Raspitavao se, gledao, tražio. U subotu nije radio. Napravio je plan. Otiće u Bosansku džamiju u Nortbruku, pa onda u sve crkve od Čikaga do Oak Parka. Možda postoji neka "Wellcome grupa" koja ga poznaje. Te wellcome grupe su bile dobra stvar. Udružilo bi se nekoliko porodica volontera koji bi dobili jednu porodicu useljenika da im pomognu u prvim mjesecima života u USA. Obično bi za useljenike nabavljali polovan namještaj, posuđe, garderobu, hranu, a često su pomagali i u novcu. Hamzu je izluđivala misao da je Dino sad negdje gladan u hladnom stanu ili da stoji pored izlaza na nekom autoputu. Ako ga ne pronađe u subotu, mislio je, otiće u policiju. Moraju ga imati u nekom kompjuteru. Da. Tako će uraditi. Bilo mu je lakše kad je napravio ovaj plan. Probudio se rano. Napolju je bilo oblačno, kiša samo što nije sastavila. Popio je nekoliko kafa i popušio skoro pola kutije cigareta. Oko osam se spremi i izađe iz stana. Već je izašao iz kuće kad ga Andy pozva s prozora. - 'Bro jutro, imaš li par minuta?" - Jutro. Ne baš. Žurim. - Molim te, samo par minuta. - O.K. - Hamza pomisli da nije možda zaboravio platiti kiriju. Ali do prvog ima još pet-šest dana. Uđe u kuhinju. Andy je pio kafu. Nasu još jednu šolju i pruži je Hamzi. - Hvala, žurim. Možda drugi put. Pred Andyjem je stajala gomila fotografija. On izdvoji jednu i pruži je Hamzi. - Ovo sam ja u Vijetnamu. Ovo nam je bio komandir. Poginuo je par dana poslije. Hamza ovlaš pogleda fotografiju i vrati je Andyju. - Zapali slobodno. Mary nije u kući. Otišla je da kupi neke sitnice i da posjeti neke prijatelje. Mogao bih i ja zapaliti jednu. Mary mu nije dozvoljavala da puši i on je s vremena na vrijeme tražio po cigaretu od Hamze kad Mary nije bila kući. Hamza izvadi kutiju cigareta i gurnu je Andyju. - Zadrži. Ja ću sad kupiti. Moram da idem. - Desetak minuta možeš da ostaneš.Toliko će te čekati svaka. - Ma nije djevojka Andy. Dobro, kad insistiraš. Deset minuta. Hamza zapali cigaretu i uze kafu. Otpi gutljaj. - A ovo sam ja u Sajgonu. - Andy mu pruži drugu fotografiju. Mlad i snažan, u društvu djevojke kosih očiju, Andy mu se cerio sa fotografije. - A znaš li kako sam je dobio nadimak Dont Vori Andy (ne brini Andy)? - Nemam pojma. - Od moje čete koja je krenula u Vijetnam, četiri petine se nije vratilo kući. Ostali su zauvijek u džungli. Neke jedinice u Vijetnamu nisu ni vidjeli džunglu, a kamoli Vijetnamce. A mi smo stalno išli iz akcije u akciju. - Tako ti je obično u životu. - Da. Išli smo iz akcije u akciju dok se nismo potrošili. Mene je bilo jako strah. Bojao sam se kao niko. A morao sam da idem. Uoči svake akcije sam ponavljao sam sebi: Dont Vori Andy, Dont Vori Andy. I tako, malo po malo, počeli su me zvati Dont Vori Andy. Znaš, ja vjerujem u Boga i bio sam siguran da Bog neće dozvoliti da Njegov Andy završi u džungli. Zato sam ponavljao Dont Vori. Ima ko da brine. Tvoje je da uradiš najbolje što možeš. Ne brini, ne brini. - O.K., Andy. To je bilo u Vijetnamu. Otkud ti taj nadimak u Čikagu? - Odlično, odlično. Vidim da me pratiš. Vidiš, sa mnom u četi je bio momak iz Čikaga. Kris. Zvali smo ga Fani (smiješni) Kris. Nasmješnije je bilo što on uopšte nije bio Fani. Upravo suprotno. Njega su se bojali i iz komande, i mi iz čete i Vijetnamci. Veći je od mene za glavu. Teži najmanje duplo. Hamza nabrzinu preračuna: oko 150 kg. Taj momak sigurno nije bio smiješan. - Šišao se naćelavo. I pustio ogromne brkove. Uz njegovo ime su vezivali drogu, prostituciju, ubistva, ucjene i sve što ti može pasti na pamet. - Čekaj. Otkud mu onda nadimak Fani? - Dobro pitanje. Znaš, kad bude gusto, kad bude tako gusto da ti stvarno shvatiš, svakim djelićem tijela, da je baš gusto, naš Kris dobije napad smijeha. I, interesantno, nikad ga nije hvatalo ako nije bilo baš gusto. A napadi su bili strašni. Prvo bi mu se počela tresti ramena i uskoro bi se sav počeo tresti. Onda bi iz njega provalio smijeh. Nije bilo nimalo fino i smiješno. Smijao bi se kao lud, iskakao iz rova i počinjao da puca. Nakon par šaržera bi kretao u napad. I mi smo, htjeli ili ne, morali da ga pratimo. Jadni Vijetnamci. Mislili su sigurno da lično đavo predvodi napad. - Nisam nikad čuo za takvo nešto. - A znaš šta je posebno interesantno. Metak ga nije htio. Kroz sav taj pakao Vijetnama prošao je bez ogrebotine. - I? - I. Ništa. Vratim se ja iz Vijetnama. Ranjen. U noge. Prošlo nekoliko mjeseci. Rane zarastaju. Jedno veče neko lupa na vrata. Smije se. A, znaš, ko jednom čuje Krisov smijeh ne zaboravlja ga cijeli život. Mary otvori. Stvarno Kris. Pita gdje je Dont Vori Andy? I tako on ispriča Mary sve o tome. Mary prijateljici, rođacima. I, kad sam izašao iz kuće nakon par mjeseci svi me zovu Dont Vori Andy. - Interesantna priča. - I sad se ponekad vidim sa njim. Još nosi nadimak Fani, ali ga niko ne smije zvati tako. Već sam ti rekao da on uopšte nije fani. Sad drži neki bar. Zvanično. Nezvanično drži nekoliko sabrba. Droga, prostitucija, klađenje i drugo. Pripisuju mu i neka ubistva. Nedokazana. I policija ga se kloni. Ne znam. Ljudi ponekad pretjeruju. - To je istina. Ljudi ponekad pretjeruju. Nego, stvarno moram da idem. - Čekaj još malo. U četvrtak me zove Fani Kris. Samo kaže dolazi odmah. A, znaš kako je. Kad te on zove ima da dođeš. I to odmah. Ali, mislim, stari smo drugovi, a i ne bavim se ničim što bi njemu smetalo. Tako se ja spremim i u bar. Uđem. On me ugleda sa vrata. Dođe, zagrli me. Meni nije baš prijatno. Kao da te medvjed zagrli. On to osjeti i kaže Dont Vori Andy, Dont Vori Andy. Odemo za šank. Naspe nam po viski. Svoj iskapi odmah i naspe ponovo. I slušaj sad ovo. Kaže: - Tako ti. Imaš lava, a ne pričaš ništa. Ja šutim, gledam. Ne smijem da mu protivriječim, a ništa mi nije jasno. - Zlatnog lava imaš, a ne govoriš starom drugu, - malo me potapše po leđima. Sve bridi. - Kakvog lava, Fani? - izleti mi. Nisam namjerno. On prasnu u smijeh. Kao nekad u Vijetnamu. - Nema veze moj prijatelju Dont Vori Andy. Bio mi je tvoj lav ovdje prije par noći. Strašan je. Kako je samo prešao ove razbojnike ovdje. Taman se oni spremaju da mu uzmu mjeru, a on povadi sve iz džepova i dade mi. Kaže hoće da piju. I da častim sve u baru. Onda su on i njegov drug pričali o ratu, pjevali. Njegov drug nam je prevodio. Bilo je super. Bila mi je to najbolja noć otkako sam se vratio iz Vijetnama. Hamza ga je ćutke gledao. Nemoguće. Čikago je izgleda velika mahala kao i Sarajevo. Sve se zna. Od sigurno pola miliona barova, kafana i restorana on, eto, da naleti na taj SAJGON. A barmen je izgledao upravo kao što ga je Andy opisao. Tako je. On mu je napisao Andyjevu adresu. Zato mu je vratio novac. - I ja se napijem te noći. Ne mogu ga odbiti, a znam kod kuće će biti frka. E, reci ti meni šta sad. Ja evo dva dana razmišljam o tom zlatnom lavu. I znaš šta sam domislio. Nemoj se ljutiti, ali ispada da si ti taj Zlatni lav. Imaš žutu, zlatnu kosu, hodaš i izgledaš kao da si krenuo u lov. Znaš, one moje stepenice za sprat. Ne škripe jedino kad se ti ili mačka penjete. Biće da si ti taj Zlatni lav. - Izvini Andy, nemam pojma o čemu pričaš. Hvala na kafi. Moram da idem. - Hamza ustade i krenu prema vratima. - I ja sam mislio. Nema veze, moraću da lično pitam Fani Krisa šta je mislio. Nego, ti ne gledaš televiziju? - Ne, zašto? - Hamza je već otvorio vrata koja iz kuhinje vode u hodnik. - Sinoć je bilo na kanalu 5. Pronašli su u Jezeru tijelo nekog mladića. Dvadesetpet, dvadesetšest godina. U vojnoj jakni. Plav. Nema jedne ruke. Hamza se ukoči. Srce, tijelo i mozak mu se zalediše. Sa jednom rukom na šteci vrata on se okrenu i pogleda Andya. Zatetura unazad i udari od zid. Noge mu otkazaše poslušnost i on se skliznu niz zid. Donja vilica mu poče nekontrolisano drhtati. Lijevom rukom pritisnu vilicu na gore da bi zaustavio cvokotanje. U strašnom šoku buljio je ispred sebe ne videći ništa. Andy se pokrenu i priskoči mu. - Hamza, Hamza! Hamza se nije pomjerao. Snažno je pritiskao vilicu i izgubljeno gledao ispred sebe. Andy pokuša da ga zagrli i podigne. Hamza mu rukom dade znak da ga ne dira. Andy se ushoda po sobi. - Sranje, sranje! O Bože, o Bože. Sranje, sranje! - rukama je pritiskivao sljepočnice, lomio prste pa opet pritiskivao sljepočnice. Hamza se gubio. Eksplozije u glavi su prerasle u zaglušujuće detonacije. Pogled mu je bio staklast. Pred njegovim očima soba se rasplinjavala, nestajala i ponovo se vraćala. Odjednom u sobi nastade ogroman vrtlog. Soba se okretala strahovitom brzinom. Stvari i predmeti su počeli nestajati u vrtlogu. Sve brže i brže. Osjećao je da ga velika tamna rupa usisava. Osjećao je da mu se mozak dijeli. Jasno je čuo pucanje sivih ćelija koje su se raspadale. Broj negativnih informacija je prešao kritičnu tačku. I kao u trenutku ranjavanja, mozak je grozničavao tražio izlaz. Spas. Ludilo. Izlaz je u ludilu. Odbaciti sve. Uništiti centre memorije. Odbaciti sjećanja. Sačuvati po svaku cijenu centre za preživljavanje. Život. Jedino je život važan. Odbaciti sva čula, nisu neophodna. Vid, sluh, miris. Sve je to u krajnjoj konsekvenci nepotrebno. Sačuvati biološku nit života. Hamza je osjećao da klizi u ponor bez izlaza. Osjećao je da se kreće tajanstvenim i neistraženim putevima podsvjesti. Da leluja na, kao oštrici noža, tankoj niti koja dijeli ovozemaljski život od vječne mladosti ludosti. Pred njegovim ukočenim očima su se mijenjale boje vrtloga. Čas je bio bijel, pa zelen, purpurno crven, ljubičast, crn, pa opet bijel. Njegove oči su se raširile od te eksplozije boja u vrtlogu koji ga je uvlačio u sebe. Još malo. Još samo malo i mozak će donijeti odluku. Potpunu i konačnu. U šoku, ali ipak dalekom periferijom mozga svjetan šta to znači, buljio je u vrtlog iščekujući šta će se desiti. Pljus! Andy se konačno pribrao. Pronašao je viski koji je Mary sakrila od njega. Napunio veliku čašu i pljusnuo je Hamzi u lice. Drugu mu nasloni na usne. Ne mogavši da ih otvori, on izli čašu nadajući se da će bar nekoliko kapi proći kroz stisnute zube. Hamza je i dalje buljio ispred sebe. Andy mu začepi nos. Kad Hamza refleksno otvori usta da udahne, Andy mu svom snagom pljusnu čašu u lice. Veći dio viskija uleti Hamzi u usta i on se zagrcnu. Zakašlja. Boje se ugasiše i vrtloga nestade. On, na petnaestak centimetara od sebe ugleda preplašeno Andyjevo lice. - Uvijek sam se pitao kako izgleda crnac kad preblijedi. - Dođi, - Andy ga podiže i donese do stolice. - Popij! - nije više bilo viskija pa mu Andy dade šolju vrele kafe. Hamza ga nesvjesno posluša. Vrela kafa ga oprži i on zvučno poče da udiše zrak da bi ohladio usta. - Tako, tako! Budi ovdje, budi ovdje! Ostani sa mnom! Molim te! - Zapali mu cigaretu i stavi mu je između usana. I sam zapali. Šutili su i pušili nekoliko minuta. - Čovječe, čovječe. Za dlaku da mi odeš. Za nijansu. Čovječe, Čovječe. Viđao sam to u Vijetnamu. Smrt je premija za to. Nakon sljedećih nekoliko minuta Andy opet progovori. - Zašto mi nisi ispričao? Da si rekao, mogli smo nešto učiniti. Fani Kris bi ga našao za pola sata. Da se sakrio bilo gdje, našao bi ga. Samo da si rekao. Ali, ti šutiš. Evo i sad šutiš. Koliko si već dugo ovdje? Dugo, je li? `Bro jutro-`bro jutro. Ništa više. Znaš šta, mislio sam ja dugo o tome. Šutnja je planetarni problem ratnika. Miševi pričaju, ratnici šute. Šute kad boli, šute kad ne boli. Moraš pričati, govoriti, moraš čuti svoj glas. Andyjeve riječi su dopirale kao nerazumljiv šum do Hamze. Andy je pričao i pričao. U Hamzinoj glavi je zvonilo: Ne razmišljaj, ne misli, ne misli, ne misli. Preživjećeš. Ne misli. Okreni tok misli. Vrati se u djetinjstvo. Nazad. Nazad. Tako je. Misli na Dervišaginu krušku. Tako, to je dobro. Veliko staro stablo u jesen. Krupne sočne kruške. Ne, ne taj put. Stablo, voće, trešnje. Troje djece koja su brala trešnje na Kobiljoj Glavi, par milja sjeverno od centra Sarajeva, u proljeće 1993. godine četnici ubili sijačem smrti. Misli na nešto drugo. Evo, Hamza je na skijanju, snijeg, sunce. Čisto plavo nebo. Odnekud izviru i druga sjećanja na snijeg. Prvi snijeg u Sarajevu zime 1993, 1994. godina. U naselju Alipašino polje djeca izašla na sankanje. Direktan pogodak teškog projektila u grupu. Sedmoro mališana poginulo. Otac nosi sinčića starog pet-šest godina. Geler mu je potpuno otkinuo lobanju. Koža lica bez lobanje, kao gumena maska visi sa ramena, dok se otac, bijel kao snijeg bespomoćno okreće oko sebe. Na par metara dalje, crven i bijel, dječiji mozak, kao izgubljena dječija kapa, leži na snijegu. Ne snijeg, ne kruška, misli na vodu, na livadu. Hvala Bogu. Tu je. Zelena livada davnog toplog ljeta. Cijela porodica je na izletu, pored rijeke. Livada je velika. Na njenom kraju sporo teče rijeka. Rijeka je bistra. Vide se ribe koje isto tako lijeno plivaju. Sve je usporeno. Zadrži tu sliku. - I znaš šta je mene izliječilo? Moja Mary. Natjerala me je da pričam. Hiljade zašto? Gdje? Ko? Kako? Hiljade. Mislio sam da ću je ubiti. Bila mi je gora od Vijetnamaca. I tako sve dok nisam prepukao. Ne prepukao. Dok se nisam sastavio. A onda sam plakao. Danima. Slušaš li ti mene? - Jah. Gdje odvoze samoubice? - Ne znam. Ali sad ćemo pronaći u informacijama. Sačekaj malo, - Andy uze telefonski imenik. Nakon desetak poziva se vrati. - Našao sam. - Imaš li adresu? Moram otići tamo. - Nema govora. Ja ću voziti. Sačekaj samo da napišem poruku za Mary. Brinuće se. Ulice su bile prepune vozila. Na prometnijim cestama šetači. U parkovima roditelji sa djecom i poneki zaljubljeni par. Nebo je bilo modro-plavo. U Hamzinim nozdrvama, odnekud se pojavi poznati, sladunjavi miris smrti. *** Stigoše. Nakon kraćeg objašnjavanja odvedoše ih u prostoriju gdje su držali leševe. Iz police izvukoše veliku metalnu ladicu u kojoj se nalazio Dino. Lijepo lice je bilo modro. Kosa slijepljena preko čela. Oči sklopljene, kao da spava. Hamza ga je dugo gledao. Popravi mu kosu. - Spavaj, mali, spavaj. Bilo je stvarno ili se njemu pričinjavalo. Spokoj i kao neko olakšanje na Dininom licu. - Ti si došao do kraja. Oprosti mi, mali. - Vi ga poznajete? - medicinar ga je vukao za rukav. - Jah. - Možete li nam dati podatke o njemu? - Naravno. Uđoše u kancelariju. Hamza je tiho odgovarao na pitanja. Ime, prezime, datum i mjesto rođenja, adresa, zanimanje. Medicinar ga ponudi cigaretom. Hamza se zahvali. Cigareta mu je baš trebala. - Ko obavlja sahrane muslimana u Čikagu? - Nisam siguran. Pogledajte u Islamic Faundation. Daću vam adresu.- Da li ja mogu da ga sahranim. Mislim da... - Naravno. Čim obavimo formalnosti možete da preuzmete tijelo. Nakon bolnice Andy ga odveze do Vila Parka. Islamic Foundation je bila, u stvari, osnovna škola sa malom džamijom. Uz nju je i skoro završena nova, velika džamija. Najveća džamija u Sjevernoj Americi. Iz prijemne kancelarije ga uputiše direktoru Centra. - Esselamu Aleikum, Brat Hamid? - Alejkumu selam brate. Izvoli. - Ja sam Hamza. - predstavi se i steže ruku krepkom starcu. Nešto duža bijela brada, malo tamnija koža. Pakistanac. Starac je zračio iskonskim mirom. Hamzu podsjeti na Sarajevo. Samo duboko i svjesno religiozni ljudi mogu zračiti takvim mirom. - Kako ti mogu pomoći, brate? - Želim da obavite dženazu za mog prijatelja. - Umro je? - Umro. - Gdje se tijelo sada nalazi? - U bolnici, - Čekaj. Je li ubijen? - Nije. Ubio se. Starac ge je dugo gledao, šutke. - Ti znaš, sine, da je samoubistvo... - Ja bih da to ostavimo Bogu. Nije naše da sudimo. - Hamza ga nervozno prekinu. - Jah. Alah dželešanuhu je milostiv, - obojica ušutiše. - Bio ti je drag? - Hamza klimnu glavom. - Dobro. Mi ćemo to obaviti. Daćeš mi podatke da možemo preuzeti tijelo.Vidjeću da li možemo dobiti mjesto na groblju u Skokiju.Tamo sahranjuju Bosance. On je bio Bosanac? - Itekako. Mogu li odmah platiti? Ne. To ćemo mi finansirati. Imamo fond za takve sahrane. - Ali ja želim da platim. - Sine, to što njemu sad treba, ne možeš platiti novcem. Na drugom kraju zgrade je džamija. Prouči mu nešto, ako znaš. - Znam. - A ako imaš viška novca, napolju su kutije za donacije. Za školu, za Bosnu, za novu džamiju. Možeš dati donaciju. Abdest možeš uzeti u hodniku lijevo. - Hvala brate. Selam alejkum. Rukovaše se i Hamza izađe. Uze abdest i uđe u džamiju. Sjede na koljena i poče učiti tihim glasom: - Bismillahirrahmanirrahim... Šapatom je izgovarao poznate riječi kratkih sura iz Kur'ana. Odavno nije učio ništa. Interesantno da se jednom naučene molitve iz Kur'ana ne zaboravljaju. Neko reče da je to kao vožnja bicikla. Jednom naučiš i to je za cijeli život. Jedno od čuda Kur'ana. Hamza je učio predano. Prije svakog sureta počinjao bi: - U ime Allaha, Sveopćeg Dobročinitelja Milostivog. Nije znao koliko je ostao u džamiji. U jednom trenutku neko se nakašlja iza njega. Okrenu se. Na ulazu je stajao Andy i snebivljivo slijegao ramenima. Hamza prouči završne riječi: - Sadekallahul-azim (Istinu je rekao Uzvišeni Allah), pređe dlanovima preko lica i izađe. - Izvini Hamza, napolju je mrak. A, znaš, Mary će se brinuti... Hamza klimnu glavom. Dok su se vozili nazad, Andy je začudo šutio. Tek pred kućom progovori. - Interesantno mjesto. Nisam znao da tako nešto postoji u Čikagu.- Nisam ni ja. - Sad ćemo kod mene na večeru. Mary će nešto spremiti. Dobra je ona. Malo previše gunđa, ali je duša od žene. I nemoj da mi kažeš da ne možeš jesti. Odsad, pa nekoliko narednih dana, ja sam ti i otac i mati. Nego, jesu li ti živi roditelji? - Jesu. - I žive u Bosni? - Jah. Uđoše u kuću. Na kuhinjskim vratima se pojavi Mary. Taman je otvorila usta da ospe paljbu na Andyja. On stavi prst na usta, da Hamza ne vidi: - Mary, draga. Evo dvojice gladnih, starih momaka. Hajde dušo, nahrani umorne ratnike. Po njegovom glasu, tonu, kao i po Hamzinom izgubljenom pogledu, Mary nasluti da se desilo nešto loše i teško. Za nju je Hamza bio podstanar. Možda nešto draži od drugih koji su tu stanovali, ali ipak podstanar. Doduše, mali akvarel neshvatljivo visoke cijene, koji im je poklonio za prošli Božić, obezbijedio mu je posebno mjesto u njenom srcu. Ne zbog cijene, već zbog toga što je mislio da oni zavrijeđuju da imaju jednu takvu sliku u stanu. Malo zatečena, ona se okrenu i uđe u kuhinju. Pričala je veselo o bezveznim stvarima i kriomice pogledavala u Hamzu. Bez obzira šta se desilo, Andy će morati imati debelo objašnjenje za onu praznu bocu viskija i miris alkohola u kuhinji. - Sad ću ja pripremiti večeru nabrzinu. Ti ćeš Hamza zaboraviti sve što si jeo do sada u životu. - Izvinite, ja ne jedem svinjetinu. - Andy i Mary se nasmijaše. - Ne jedemo ni mi. Holesterol. Doktor mi je zabranio prije nekoliko godina. Uskoro se na stolu nađoše pileće šnicle, krompir, salata. Mary donese flašu vina. - Hvala, ne pijem. Mary nakratko pogleda u praznu flašu viskija na polici, pa u Andya. Andy sleže ramenima. Nakon večere Andy donese dvije tablete i pruži ih Hamzi. Ovaj odmahnu glavom. - Slušaj Hamza, ja ne znam kako te je otac odgojio. Ali znam da sam ti rekao da sam ti ja sad i otac i mati. Ima da popiješ ove tablete pa na spavanje. Inače ću ti ih ja ugurati u usta. Hamza posluša. Popi tablete, pa obojica zapališe. Za divno čudo, Mary ne reče ni riječi. Kad je Hamza otišao na spavanje, Andy nasu sebi i Mary po čašu vina i posjede je pored kamina. - Znaš, draga moja Mary, kad sam se napio u četvrtak? Zvoni telefon. Ja se javim. Fani Kris. Kaže dolazi odmah. Šta ću. Moram. Odem ja u Sajgon a Fani Kris kaže `Ti Dont Vori Andy imaš zlatnog lava, a ne govoriš.' Kakvog lava mislim ja a ne smijem da kažem... Ponoć je prošla a Andy je još uvijek pričao Mary čudnu priču o njihovom Hamzi i mladiću bez ruke. Sutradan je padala kiša. Andy se nije dobro osjećao pa je Hamza sam otišao na dženazu. *** Groblje u Skokiju, sjevernom predgradu Čikaga nije bilo ni mnogo veliko ni previše staro. Između ostalih, na njemu je bio jedan dio na kojem su sahranjivani muslimani po njihovim običajima. Dženaze su bile skoro kao u Bosni. Jedina razlika je što se ovdje ukopavalo u kovčezima. Pored zaposlenih grobara, dženazi je prisustvovalo još samo nekoliko ljudi. Imam bosanske džamije iz Nortbruka sa jednim prijateljem, brat Hamid sa dva pratioca i Hamza. Kovčeg je bio postavljen ravno iznad rake. Mali motori se upališe i kovčeg se na platnenim kaiševima polahko spusti u raku. Preko kovčega se spusti betonski poklopac. Grobari se povukoše. Hamza uze lopatu i sa ostalim poče nabacivati zemlju. Zemlja je bila mokra i lijepila se za lopatu. Kad su formirali mezar obrisaše blato sa cipela o travu. Čučnuše i imam poče tiho da uči. Poznate molitve podsjetiše Hamzu na brojne 'dženaze u Sarajevu. Kad je završio učenje, imam rukom dade znak Hamzi da i on nešto prouči. Hamza podiže ruke i poče učiti Kul huvallahu: "U ime Allaha Sveopšteg Dobročinite ja Milostivog. Reci: Alah je jedan," Kiša je i dalje padala. Natapala mu jaknu i tijelo. Oborenih očiju Hamza je učio za dušu svog prijatelja. Kad su završili, Hamza se upozna sa imamom i njegovim prijateljem. Imam ga pozva da navrati u džamiju u Nortbruku, da popričaju. Hamza mu obeća. Pozdravi se sa bratom Hamidom. *** Polahko je vozio nazad. Usput je jeo u nekom restoranu, kupio neke sitnice u jednoj prodavnici. Kiša je prestala da pada. Počinjalo se smrkavati kad je došao kući. Parking ispred kuće je bio zauzet i on napravi krug oko bloka i ponovo uđe u ulicu. Ovog puta je bio bolje sreće i nađe parking stotinjak metara do kuće. Po običaju, samo zalupi vrata. Nije vrijedilo da ih zaključava. Ako je neko htio da ih otvori, razbiće staklo. Bolje ovako. Nije obraćao pažnju na okolinu. Oborene glave krenu kući. - Hej, Blek Suol, dodi ovamo! Hamza se okrenu. Big Majk je stajao na stepeništu okružen svojim ljudima. Kažiprstom desne ruke mu dade znak da priđe. - Ne večeras, - Hamza tiho odgovori i odmahnu rukom. Produži. Začu korake iza sebe. Bijesan Majkov glas. - Meni se ne odmahuje rukom! - njegova teška šaka se spusti na Hamzino desno rame i povuče ga unazad. - Aaarrrhhhhhh! - Hamza strahovito urliknu. Nagomilana negativna energija u njemu je eksplodirala. Desnom rukom zgrabi Majkovu šaku, okrenu se brzo oko svoje ose i držeći ispruženu Majkovu ruku svom snagom udari lijevim ramenom u njegov lakat. Zvuk iskakanja zgloba muklo odjeknu. Nadjača ga Majkov vrisak. U djeliću sekunde, dok se Majkovo tijelo još kretalo, Hamza prebaci svoju desnu šaku, uhvati ga za nadlakticu i snažno je povuče uvis. Istovremeno, lijevim ramenom pritisnu njegovo rame nadole. Majkovo tijelo koje je već bilo u zraku kao da zastade. Njegovo rame se nađe u centru sila dvije poluge, i uz prasak, zglob iskoči. - Aaaaajjj! - Majk je vrištao i valjao se po zemlji. Njegov drug, koji je držao Hamzu s leđa kad su ga prvi put prebili, uz vrisak potrča prema Hamzi. Hamza sačeka nepomično sve dok mu njegova šaka ne pojuri prema licu. Kratkim pokretom malo izmače glavu i dok je šaka prolazila pored nje, uhvati je, okrenu se i ramenom udari u lakat. Zglob iskoči. Dok je tijelo padalo naprijed, on zamahnu i punim udarcem nogom ga pogodi u lice. Nesretni momak odleti unazad. Iz rasturenog lica mu poli krv. - Još neko? - Hamza je blijedo gledao ostale. - Ti si mrtav čovječe! Ti si mrtav! Ne postoji mjesto gdje se možeš sakriti! Sljedeći put si mrtav! - Big Majk je sjedio na zemlji i kleo. Hamza mu priđe. Udari ga nogom u grudi i Majk se svali na zemlju. Hamza mu kleknu na stomak. - Sljedeći put Big! Sljedeći put ću ti izvaditi srce i pojesti! Ovako! - Hamza sastavi šake sa dlanovima okrenutim napolje. Zavuče mu prste pod rebra i povuče na gore. Kao da mu razvaljuje grudni koš, Big Majk poče panično vrištati. - Ovako! Sljedeći put. Znaš gdje me možeš naći. - Hamza ustade. Sjeti se da je u autu zaboravio kesu sa sitnicama. Vrati se do auta. Prolazeći pored grupe na stepenicama dobaci im: - Vozite ih u bolnicu. U hodniku ga je čekao Andy. - Znao sam. Znao sam. Čim sam te vidio. Pogotovo kad su te prošli put prebili. O čovječe... - O.K. Andy, O.K.. - Gdje ćeš? Večera. - Zaista nisam gladan. - Onda tablete? - Mislim da mi ne trebaju. - I ja mislim da ti ne trebaju. *** Andy nije mogao da odoli. - Halo, Fani Kris? - Hej, Dont Vori Andy, čovječe! Živ si? - Hej Fani Kris, ti znaš Big Majka? - Svi znaju Big Majka. - E, slušaj sad... - Andy mu polahko poče pričati. Nakon prvih riječi, Fani Kris povika: - Čekaj, čekaj, čekaj. Ne može to tako. Ta priča mora da se ispriča kako treba. Spremi se i dolazi ovamo. - Nema teorije čovječe. Mary bi me u top strpala. - Povedi i nju. - Šališ se? - O.K., O.K.. Znam da Sajgon nije mjesto za dame. Ali, ako izjurim neke goste i malo sredim salu biće to pristojna rupa. O.K. šaljem momka po tebe. Mary je gunđala. Spominjala sve moguće poroke i vrste kriminala i vezivala ih za Krisovo ime. Ustvari, istina je bila da je već dugo, potajno željela da vidi tu rupu. Čuj Sajgon? Kad je Krisov opaki momak pozvonio na vrata bila je dotjerana. Uglađenost Krisovog momka i njegovo nastojanje da bude učtiv i kulturan toliko je odudaralo od njegovog izgleda da Mary u neko doba prasnu u smijeh. Atmosfera je olabavila i oni su raspoloženi došli u Sajgon. Fani Kris je bio iznenađenje za sebe. Snježno bijela košulja i crvena leptir kravata sa bijelim tačkicama. Veliki buket ruža za Mary. Osjećala se kao kraljica. Najavivši goste, Kris je zabranio prisutnim da izgovore i jednu nepristojnu riječ. Inače... Niko nije želio imati problema sa Fani Krisom. Kad Kris upita za piće Mary klimnu Andyu. Viski za Andya, vino za Mary. Kad piće dode i svi se namjestiše udobno, Andy zapali cigaretu i poče: - Tako ja večeras stojim pored prozora. Vidim Hamza prođe ulicom. Traži parking. Njegovog traka možeš poznati među milion drugih. Malo poslije vidim parkira se na početku ulice. Ispred zgrade, na stepeništu, stoji Big Majk sa svojima. Ja Boga molim da ga ne diraju večeras. Znaš da su ga jednom udesili? Znaš! O.K.. I da im poslije toga redovno daje novac? Nikad mi se nije požalio. E, sad nisam čuo šta su mu rekli. Vidio sam kad je on odmahnuo rukom. Onda Big Majk potrči za njim... Andy je pričao. Fani Kris se naklatio na sto i netremice sluša. Kad je završio Fani Kris upade: - Čekaj ovo na kraju nisam razumio. Kako? - Fino. Ovako je sastavio šake. Ti si kao Big Majk. Evo ovako, i zavukao mu prste pod rebra i povukao. - Neka sam proklet. Neka sam proklet. Dobro sam ja njega ocijenio. To ni ja nisam nikad vidio. Jadni Big Majk. Moj lav se nije ni ovdje uplašio. Samo je htio da izbjegne gužvu. Ha, Zlatni lav? Dobro sam mu ime dao? Za stolom u uglu sjedila su dva starca. Isti oni koji su pratili Hamzu na usnoj harmonici i bubnjevima kad je pjevao. Nešto su se došaptavali. - Hej, Fani Kris, mogu li dva stara momka dobiti pivo? - Fani Kris ih pogleda: - U ovom baru nema veresije nikom. Nikom. Starci se veselo pogledaše i namignuše jedan drugom: - Sad će ono. - Kao što rekoh n-i-k-o-m. Osim, osim, mojim starim prijateljima. Uze dvije flaše piva i odnese im za sto. - Da li gospoda trebaju čaše? - Naravno. - Čaše dolaze, - Fani Kris donese čaše. - Znaš, Fani Kris, ja sam star čovjek. Svašta sam vidio u životu. U posljednje vrijeme kažu Madona i Princ pjevaju neke seksi pjesme. Ali, vjeruj mi, nikad nisam čuo tako seksi pjesme kao neku noć. Kad je pjevao onaj bijelac. Kako je ono bio tekst? "Na krevet bih mu stavljala karanfile a pod glavu ruže. Da se često budi i da me često ljubi." - Meni je čudnija ona druga ... pa me prodaj... Šta vi mislite je li ona njega voljela ili je bila kurva? - Ja mislim da je bila kurva, - javi se prvi starac. Kris je šutio i slušao ih. - I ja mislim, - ponovo se javi prvi starac. - Pričao sam mojoj staroj o tome. I ona nikad nije čula ništa slično. Vidi, Boga ti. Da je založi za zlato i da pozlati vrata na kući. Svašta. Jah, i ja mislim da je ona bila kurva. Ali, on je tako nježno pjevao o njoj. Biće, ipak, da ga je voljela. Ušutiše. Misli im odlutaše u tu daleku, tajanstvenu zemlju punu čudnih i predivnih ljubavi. - Mislim da mi nikad nećemo shvatiti ta plemena iz tih dalekih zemalja i njihove običaje. Fani Kris klimnu glavom i vrati se za sto gdje su ga čekali Andy i Mary.Andy i Mary su se vratili kući u zoru. Za Mary, to je bila nezaboravna noć. *** Ušavši u kuću, Hamza izvadi flašu viskija iz kese koju je donio. Otvori flašu i povuče dug gutljaj. Svuče se i ode u kupatilo. Stajao je ispod mlazeva tople vode i gledao svoje tijelo kao da ga prvi put vidi. Prede prstom po ožiljku duž grudi, napipa ožiljke na leđima, prede prstima preko ožiljka na licu. Zagleda se u šake. Mislio sam da ću projektovati, graditi. Da ću kao starac šetati Sarajevom i pokazivati unucima šta sam napravio. A sad? Šta sad? Je li moguće da su ove ruke sposobne da samo uništavaju. Ruše, lome? Jadni Big Majk! Jadni idiot. Hamza! Šta misliš Hamza? Do kad? Ima li kraja? Znao si da ćeš rasturiti Big Majka! Znao si i potajno očekivao kad će se to desiti. Radovao si se tome. Zato si i vježbao onako revnosno. - Nisam, vježbao bih i bez Big Majka. Možda? Dino je izgubio ruku tebe spasavajući. A, šta si ti uradio? Izgubio ga. Otišao je tvojom krivicom. Nije! Ja sam želio... Ti si želio? Put do pakla je popločan dobrim željama. Ti si želio? Želio si da snimiš kuću za rođaka. Nisi vjerovao Amri da se boji. I izgubio si i nju i Malecku. Želio si da spasiš Dinu? Ti da ga spasiš? Hamza izađe iz kupatila. Sjede pored prozora i povuče nekoliko dugih gutljaja. - I šta sad? Koliko si ljudi ubio? Je li dosta krvi? Znaš li da ti je dozvola za ubijanje istekla? Kažu, u Bosni je mir. Kakav mir? Ubice šetaju gradom koji su rušili i čije su stanovnike ubijali. Šta je sa mnom? Šta je sa mojim rukama? Pitanja bez odgovora su se redala i množila. Ispio je jednu flašu i načeo drugu. Ujutro se probudio krvavih očiju i crnih podočnjaka. Na poslu više nije uživao kao nekad. Radio je brzo, koncentrisan samo na sljedeći pokret. Po završetku posla, odlazio je kući. Pročitao bi ponešto ispijajući viski. Ubrzo je morao da pije više od jedne flaše da bi zaspao.Bio je četvrtak oko podne kad mu šef priđe. - Imaš li malo vremena? - Zauzet sam, - ne prekidajući posao odgovori Hamza. - Nema veze. Posao može da sačeka. Ostavi alat. Vodim te na ručak. Hamza je rijetko razgovarao sa pretpostavljenim. Trudio se da uradi svoj dio posla. A oni neka rade svoj. Šutke odloži alat, obrisa ruke od pantole i pođe za šefom. U blizini objekta nalazio se poznati restoran. Osoblje se već naviklo na povremeni dolazak radnika sa obližnjeg gradilišta. - Za pušače ili nepušače? - Za nepušače. - Za pušače. - Hamza su umiješa u razgovor šefa i konobara. - Naravno, - šef se okrenu Hamzi. - Izvini, - šef ga zagrli i propusti ispred sebe. U tišini su sačekali da stigne jelo koje su naručili. Tek kad su počeli jesti, šef progovori: - Koliko dugo ti radiš za nas? - Sedam - osam mjeseci. - Tako. Prilično dugo. Dobar si i mi smo sretni što te imamo. - Hvala. - Samo, momci kažu da si malo povučen? - Ne znam. Momci su vjerovatno u pravu. - Posmatram te kako radiš. Posebno ove sedmice. - Nešto nije u redu? - Ne. Sve je u redu. Skoro. Vidim da imaš problema. Ali ako nećeš da govoriš o tome, u redu. Da li ti ja mogu pomoći? Bilo kako. Novac ili slično. - Ne hvala. - O.K. Ja sam rođen ovdje. Moji su doselili iz Irske. Davno. Mislim da poznajem Ameriku. I, još, mislim da si ti u grdnim nevoljama. - Samo vam se čini. - Gledaj, mogu ti predložiti najmanje desetak jednostavnijih i lakših načina da se ubiješ od onog koji si ti izabrao. - Ti se čovječe ubijaš poslom. Ne može to tako. To je samoubistvo. - Mislim da je to moja stvar. - Mislim da nije. Ti si dobar. Volio bih da s tobom radim duže vrijeme. Ako ovako nastaviš potrošićeš se za par mjeseci. - I? - -I još nešto. Mi smo u sindikatu. Sada imamo problem, jer ti rušiš norme. Ljudi se polomiše a ne mogu da te stignu. Ja ne prenosim gazdi ništa, inače bi ti već bio u nevolji sa ljudima. I onako kažu da si čudan. - Šta ja tu mogu? - Možeš. Uzmi odmor. Imaš pravo na jednu sedmicu. S ozirom koliko si uradio zadnjih dana, mogu ti dati još jednu, a pisati kao da si radio. - Ako moram. - Ništa se u ovoj zemlji ne mora, osim plaćati porez. Ja bih jako volio da te vidim normalnog. Idi negdje, čovječe. Obiđi malo Ameriku, otidi na Floridu, Diznilend. Opusti se. - O.K., od ponedeljka. - Ne. Od danas, od ovog trenutka. Razduži alat i furaj. Vidimo se za dvije sedmice. I, ako ti ja mogu reći, kao prijatelj, smanji piće. - Zar se vidi? - Vidi. Hamza na objektu preda alat, presvuče se i ode do traka. - E, lijepi moj, šta sad? Da ode do Jun? Nema smisla. Nema smisla i inače, a kamoli sada. Do pukovnika? Ne. A Ekrem je otišao davno u Bosnu. U društvu normalnih ljudi osjećao bi se kao epitaf u cirkusu. Upali trak i besciljno krenu ulicama Čikaga. Bez razmišljanja krenu na istok i ubrzo se nađe na autoputu 294 istok. Vozio je do duboko unoć. Pored njega su promicali jednolični predjeli srednje Amerike. Ponekad mu se činilo da stoji u mjestu. Tenkovao je gorivo na nekoj bezinskoj stanici i produžio dalje. Negdje iza ponoći osjeti kako mu se oči sklapaju i stade na parkingu. Uz benzinsku stanicu se nalazio mali motel i on uze sobu. U maloj prodavnici kupi cigarete i dvije flaše viskija. Soba je bila mala, ali čista. Mirisala je na prolaznost. Prolazni ljudi, prolazne ljubavi. Koliko pravih, a koliko lažnih ljubavi pamti ovaj krevet?Hamza se istušira u kupatilu sa flašom viskija u ruci. Upali TV. Prelazeći sa jednog na drugi kanal, ispi cijelu flašu i zaspa. Bio je to san bez snova. Crno ništavilo. Bilo je poslijepodne kada se probudio. U sobi je vladao prijatan polumrak. Ode do prozora i podiže roletne. Svjetlost dana ga udari tako snažno da on brzo ponovo navuče roletne i vrati se u krevet. Zapali cigaretu, otvori novu flašu i povuče gutljaj. Pio je brzo i u dugim gutljajima. Misli su mu bile prazne. S vremena na vrijeme misao bi se dotakla nečega što je bilo ili moglo biti, ali on ju je brzo presijecao. Na odmoru je, a na odmoru se ništa ne radi. Nakon što iskapi flašu ponovo zaspa. Ovog puta se probudio malo prije svanuća. Pokupi svoje stvari i ode do recepcije da plati. Momak na recepciji mu reče da se nalazi u Pensilvaniji, blizu Irija. Šta on, do đavola, radi ovdje? Sjeti se da mu je neko jednom rekao da je Viskonsin dobar za odmor. O.K.. Ide u Viskonsin. Ponovo je vozio cijeli dan. Malo pomalo, u glavi mu se razbistrilo. Predveče je ponovo vozio kroz Čikago. Siđe sa autoputa i u nekoj prodavnici autodijelova naruči da mu ugrade radio sa CD-om. Kupi desetak CD-ova i nastavi vožnju. Oko ponoći se zaustavi u nekom motelu. Ponovo kupi piće. Tu je ostao tri dana. Izlazio je napolje da bi kupio hranu i viski. Kada bi se vraćao, soba bi bila pospremljena. Kao da su čekali kada će izaći da je očiste i provjetre. Nakon treće noći plati sobu, kupi autokartu i ode u restoran. Nakon jela uze kafu i otvori autokartu. Prelazio je prstom preko država Amerike. Colorado ili Montana? Montana. Jun je tako lijepo pričala o Montani. Mora da je lijepo. Jun? Šta li ona radi? Hamza kupi hranu za put i krenu. Muzika u autu je bila prava stvar. *** Jun je bila izuzetno rastresena na poslu. Ništa joj nije polazilo za rukom. Griješila je na kompjuteru, okretala pogrešne brojeve telefona, pogrešno oslovljavala pacijente. Oko podne J.K. joj priđe. - Jun, da odemo na ručak? - Ne znam. Ništa mi ne ide od ruke danas. - Ma, ne ide tebi od ruke zadnjih mjesec ili dva. Hajde, pričaćemo u restoranu. Pješice su otišli u obližnji restoran. Dok su čekali da im donesu jelo, J.K. otpoče. - Jun, ovako ne ide više. Ti nešto moraš učiniti. Gledam te zadnja dva mjeseca. To više nisi ti. - Vidim i ja da sam nervozna. - Nije to samo nervoza. Rastresena si, nemaš koncentraciju. Gotovo uvijek si odsutna. - O.K., O.K.! Vidim i ja. Toliko mogu i sama da primijetim. - Hej, polahko. Nemam namjeru da ti držim predavanja. - Znam, izvini. - Imaš li problema? - Ništa posebno. Sve je regularno. - Mislim da ipak nije. I mislim da nećeš da sama sebi priznaš. - Šta to ja neću da priznam? - Hamza. - Šta Hamza? Kakve on veze ima sa svim? Uostalom nisam ga vidjela dva mjeseca. - Bingo. To je ono. - Ma šta pričaš? Šta Bingo? - Ti si se promijenila upravo u ta dva mjeseca. - Lupaš. - Hej, hej! I ja znam nešto iz psihologije. Samo ne mogu da shvatim da si se mogla zaljubiti u njega. - U koga? Nisi normalan! J.K. ju je tužno posmatrao. - Tako dakle. Znaš, dugo se poznajemo. I... Mislio sam da ti treba vremena. Da vidiš da mi je stalo do tebe. - J.K. ti to ozbiljno? - Ozbiljno? Ne mogu biti ozbiljniji. - Nisam nikada o tebi razmišljala na taj način. Ti si moj dobar prijatelj. - Vidim. Na žalost. Možda sam morao biti direktniji. - J.K. ti si jedna divna duša. - Da. Samo ti voliš Hamzu. - Odakle ti to? Nismo nikada ni riječi progovorili o nečemu što bi ličilo na to. Nismo se dodirnuli. - Upravo zato. Ja te mogu zagrliti. Mogu te i poljubiti. I ništa. A, je li, kad te on dodirne, kao električni udar. I ti i on svjesno izbjegavate da se dodirnete. Znaš, nakon onog njegovog predavanja, malo sam više pročitao o Bosni i Balkanu. To je prokleto podneblje. Ništa dobro ne može doći otamo. I Hamza. Možda je on dobar. Ne znam. Ali ono što oni nose u sebi je prokletstvo. Prokletstvo istorije i krvi. - Nemoj mi ništa govoriti o njemu. Molim te. - Eto vidiš. Ja ti moram reći, bez obzira što se tebi ne sviđa. On je problem. Da li si mu vidjela oči na predavanju?' Jun se sjeti Hamzinog pogleda i malo se strese. - On je problem. I sve oko njega je problem. Molim Boga da je otišao negdje i da se neće više nikada vratiti. - Hej J.K.! - Ako se slučajno i vrati... oko njega je oreol smrti. Smrt mu čuči na ramenu. Možeš da je vidiš. Vidjećeš. Strah me je da i tebe ne povuče sa sobom. - Nisi u pravu. On je divan, dobar i nježan. I... - O.K. O.K., O.K.! - Promijenimo temu. Jun je danima mislila na riječi J.K. - On je problem... - Ako se ikada vrati... - Do đavola J.K. Samo da Hamza nazove. Ali, vrijeme je prolazilo, a Hamza se nije pojavljivao. *** Hamza se vratio na posao u lošijem raspoloženju nego što je otišao na odmor. Radio je bezvoljno, tek toliko da ispuni normu. Novembar je bio kišovit i hladan. Dani su se vukli mrzovoljno. Gori nakon lošeg. Svaki dan kada je trebao da krene s posla postavljao je sebi pitanje, šta? Kuda, gdje? Jedne takve kišne noći, Hamza izađe iz bara i krenu prema traku. Iako je lilo kao iz kabla, nije imao želju da požuri. Na uglu, neka tamna prilika mu priđe i ponudi heroin, kokain... Ne zastajući i ne okrećući se, oborene glave, Hamza odmahnu rukom. Rastreseno je vozio kući. Došao je, dakle, do dna. Njegov izgled i ponašanje dali su signal ovom dileru da mu ponudi drogu. Nije to bila ponuda mondenskom svijetu koji je, dosadujući se, tražio izlaz i avanture u drogi. To je ponuda očajniku, kao zadnja stepenica pred pakao. Hamza parkira trak i uđe u kuću. Svuče se i ode u kupatilo. Stao je pred ogledalo. Ono što je vidio prenerazilo ga je. Mršavo, ispijeno lice, sa crnim podočnjacima. Oči grozničavog sjaja. Duga ulijepljena kosa i neuredna brada. Dugo i studiozno posmatrao je stranca u ogledalu. Oko očiju su se pojavile duboke bore kojih ranije nije bilo. Od vrha nosa na sastavu očiju bila je usječena bora koja se vertikalno dizala preko čela i gubila u kosi. Ipak, najviše su ga zapanjile oči. - Hamza, ovo nisi ti. Ovo nisi ti. Ovo je stranac koji je zalutao u tvoje tijelo. Sreća pa te Jun nije vidjela zadnjih mjeseci. Hej, Hamza! Lupi se nekoliko puta po obrazima. - Ovo nije tvoj put! Ovo ne može biti tvoj put! Okrenu se oko sebe, nađe peškir i pokri ogledalo. Krajeve peškira zagura iza. - Taaako. Čovjek je onakav kakav misli da je. Ma, sereš Hamza. - Udari se po glavi i uđe pod tuš. Topla voda mu je godila. - Ovo je dobro. Odmara. Godi, - prenu se. - Toliko godi da si se skoro uništio? Nema više ugodnih stvari, Hamza. Nema. - Zatvori toplu vodu. Hladni mlaz vode ga zali tako da skoro izgubi dah. Disao je šumno široko otvorenih usta. - Je li sad dobro, Hamza? Ovako će ti biti malo bolje. Jebo te viski. Sjedio je pod mlazom ledene vode sve dok se kompletan nije počeo tresti od zime. Dobro se istrlja peškirom i ode u kuhinju. Frižider je bio prazan. Nešto dusa od paradajza i meksikanske lepinje. I mnogo punih, polupraznih i praznih flaša. J.D. - Gud baj J.D., - Hamza pokupi sve flaše, potrpa ih u kesu i izađe napolje da ih baci. Vrati se u stan, sasu đus u šerpu vode i doda sve začine koje je imao. Nakon kratkog kuhanja, imao je kiselu supu. Ili nešto što je ličilo na to. - Da te vidim Hamza, - leže na pod i poče praviti sklekove. Nakon dvadesetak, ruke mu počeše drhtati. Nakon sljedećih trideset sav se tresao. Oblio ga je hladan znoj. - Ovo ti je umjesto viskija. Da vidim kako ćeš sada spavati. Vrati se u kupatilo i vidje da nema brijača. Iz madraca izvadi zamotuljak i odmota ga. Oštrica Tanta zloslutno bljesnu. Sapunom istrlja bradu. Jednom se na Igmanu kladio da će se obrijati Tantom. Ovog puta je bio bolje sreće. Samo se dva puta malo recnuo. Nakon brijanja pažljivo odreza vrhove kose. Skoro da je ličilo na frizuru. Kosa mu je i dalje padala po ramenima, ali nije više djelovala zapušteno. Zadovoljno se spusti na krevet i istog trenutka zaspa. Ujutro se probudio rano. Upalio kafeaparat i počeo da vježba. Vježbao je sve dok ga ponovo nije oblio znoj, a tijelo počelo drhtati od napora. Poslije tuširanja hladnom vodom nasu kafu i zapali cigaretu. Na poslu se pozdravi sa drugim radnicima. Većina ga je gledala začuđeno jer zadnjih par mjeseci nije nikoga ni primijećivao. - Ameri su dobri, samo im moraš dati šansu, - mislio je. Za doručak je pojeo tri hamburgera. Sok, koji je u njemu izazvao diler droge, Hamzu je ponovo vratio u normalan svijet. Još uvijek nije bilo odgovora na mnogobrojna pitanja koja su ga mučila. Ali, sada je bar znao šta neće. Pakao samoće i alkohola je bio iza njega. Nikad više. I znao je pouzdano da je pobijedio. Sve što se dogodilo živjelo je sa njim. U svakoj pori njegovog tijela. Izlaz nije u zaboravu. On nije htio da zaboravi ništa od svega što se desilo. Od Amre i Malecke pa do Dine. A Bog mu je svjedok da bi dao i desnu i lijevu ruku za bilo koga od njih. S druge strane, i da je htio nije mogao da zaboravi ništa. Njegovo lice ga je stalno podsjećalo. Moraće da nađe mir u sebi i da u sebi pomiri sve što se desilo. A i haram je misliti šta bi bilo kad bi bilo. Haram? Otkad nije pomislio na tu jednostavnu riječ koja je branila sve što nije bilo dobro. Avdaga, Azra? Kako li su oni i šta rade? Kako mu ono Avdaga reče na polasku dok mu je davao Kur'an: - Ovdje ćeš naći sve odgovore. Dobri Avdaga. Nakon posla Hamza nakupova brdo hrane i nekoliko časopisa. Kod kuće napravi ručak. Nakon jela uze abdest i obavi molitvu. Poslije toga sjede prekrštenih nogu i uze Kur'an. Između stranica ispade malehna koverta. Hamza je otvori. Mali zlatni novčić. Godinaa 1478. I mala ceduljica - Ako ti zatreba zamijeni ga kod numizmatičara. E, moj Avdaga. Ovo je sigurno jedan od onih što su ih tražili Francuski generali. Ako su oni plaćali 5000 DM mora da ovdje vrijedi preko 20.000$. Na unutrašnjoj strani korica, oštrim Avdaginim rukopisom, bilo je napisano: - Mom Hamzi, kojeg posebno volim. - oktobar 1995. godine. Hamza otvori Kur'an i poče učiti. Na desnoj strani listova nalazio se tekst na arapskom a na lijevoj na bosanskom jeziku. Prvo je čitao prevod, a onda učio na arapskom. Mnoge dijelove je znao napamet i učenje mu je pričinjavalo zadovoljstvo. Nakon dvadesetak stranica izusti "Istinu je rekao Uzvišeni Allah", zatvori Kur'an i ovlaš ga dodirnu usnama. Napravi kafu i sjede pored prozora. Sa zadovoljstvom ustanovi da mu kafa i cigareta opet prijaju. Pred spavanje ponovo uradi veliki broj vježbi, istušira se hladnom vodom i opet uze Kur'an. Učio je tiho i osluškivao svoj glas kao muziku. To žuborenje poznatih ajeta ga umiri. Poslije dugo vremena spavao je snom koji odmara. Slijedećih dana, Hamza je poslije posla išao ravno kući. Sve vrijeme je provodio u učenju Kur'ana, kuhanju, čitanju časopisa i vježbanju. Poznati ajeti Kur'ana i čitanje prevoda vratili su ga na put optimizma. Košmar u njegovoj glavi se polahko stišavao i stvari su se vraćale na svoja mjesta. Ipak, još uvijek nije mogao da pronađe izlaz iz situacije u kojoj se nalazio. Povremeno je mislio da bi možda bilo najbolje da se vrati u Bosnu. Tamo bi neke stvari mogao da sagleda mnogo jasnije. Brzo je odbacivao te misli i ponovo se vrtio u začaranom krugu. Približavao se kraj decembra. Jednog dana na poslu Hamzi pade na pamet Avdagina poruka na koricama Kur'ana: "Mom Hamzi, kojeg posebno volim. " Bilo je nešto u toj rečenici. Hamzi se na trenutak učini da se radi o poruci, a ne o posveti. Možda je Avdaga mislio i na tu posvetu kad mu je rekao da će pažljivim čitanjem naći odgovore na pitanja koja će ga mučiti. - Hamza, hoćemo li na piće? - ispred njega su stajala tri njegova druga s posla. - Žao mi je momci, - Hamza htjede da ih odbije, ali se sjeti da je to prvi put da ga zovu na piće. - Kao što rekoh, žao mi je momci, jedino ako ja plaćam. - Idemo s tobom svaki dan. Posveta može da sačeka. Otišli su u obližnji restoran. Hamza je uzeo kolu, a ostali pivo ili J.D. Idućih dana neprekidno ga je proganjao sadržaj posvete. - Mom Hamzi... - Avdaga ga je uvijek zvao Moj Hamza. To je u redu. Biće da je rješenje u drugom dijelu - ...kojeg posebno volim.- Avdaga ga je volio uvijek. - ... posebno volim. - Šta li je mislio sa ovim? A možda nije ništa. Avdaga ga je uvijek volio jednako. I kad je pravio svinjarije i kad je bio dobar. Avdaga, Avdaga! Mogao si napisati šta si mislio. Bio je 24. decembar. Hamza je radio kao i svakog dana. Oko podne pade mu na pamet posveta. "... kojeg posebno volim." - Čekaj, da probam ponovo. Avdaga me voli. Avdaga me je uvijek volio. Nema nas desetoro djece pa da mene voli posebno. A ne može me komparirati sa Azrom. Ne, nije to. Da nije "Mom Hamzi, kojeg posebno volim - nekad?" U nekim situacijama. Da Avdaga nije htio da kaže da budem kao onda kada me je posebno volio. A kad me je posebno volio? Uvijek isto. Ili, čekaj, stani Hamza. Možda si blizu. Kad me je posebno volio? Kad sam završio srednju školu? Kad sam diplomirao na fakultetu? Jest bio malo sretniji, ali nije to to. Nije sigurno. Nego kad? Kad sam se zaljubio u Amru, kad sam se oženio!? To je to! To! To, to, to! Kad sam bio sa Amrom! Kad sam volio! Ljubav? Ljubav! To je to moj Avdaga. Hamza prekinu posao sjede i zapali cigaretu. I baš tada naiđe šef. - Kako ide Hamza? - Dobro. Evo malo razmišljam. - Koincidencija. Upravo i ja razmišljam kako ti koristiš pet pauza a ostali tri? - Evo idem. - Hamza se diže . - Sjedi. Sjedi i razmisli. Zabušavaj malo. Budi malo više Amerikanac. Daj mi priliku da se izderem. Kad bi svi tako radili, ja bih dobio otkaz. A znaš da imam ženu i djecu? Ti ne želiš da ja dobijem otkaz? - Bože sačuvaj. - O.K. Onda zabušavaj malo. Evo, reci, O.K., šefe idem. Sad ću ja. A kad ja odem, ti sjedi. Tako se to radi. - O.K. šefe. Mogu li ja danas ranije s posla? Imam sastanak. Vrlo mi je važno. Ostaću drugi put duže. - Hej, Hamza, polahko. Ti izgleda brzo učiš. O.K., može. Ali pod uslovom da nikad ne ostaneš duže što si obećao. Budi malo Amerikanac, čovječe. - O.K. šefe. U autu je Hamza razmišljao. To je dakle Avdagina poruka. Ljubav. Motiv. Odgovor na sva pitanja. I Dervo mu je natuknuo nešto slično. Ali, ja volim. Volim Avdagu i Azru, volim Sarajevo, Bosnu, ljude. Šta onda? Imaš ljubav? Polahko Hamza. Korak po korak. Šta ti imaš sve ove godine? Šta te pokreće, šta te vodi? Ljubav? Nije Hamza. Mržnja. Mržnja te pokreće. Od onog dana u tebi nema ljubavi. Samo čista mržnja. Osveta. Pogledaj se u ogledalu. Vidi te bore oko očiju, vidi taj sjaj u očima. Čim pomisliš na Kuma oči ti zacakle. Od ljubavi? Nije Hamza, već od mržnje. Ali, ja ga moram pronaći. O.K., O.K.. Ubio je Amru i Malecku. A sada ubija tebe. Sve ove godine. Pogledaj ti usana. Još malo pa će biti kao u političara. Oni kao da uopšte nemaju usana. Samo tanki razrez na licu. Ljubav, Hamza, ljubav. A da li je ljubav moguća nakon Amre, nakon Malecke. Da li je moguća ljubav nakon Sarajeva, Igmana, Manjače, Srebrenice? Ili je jedini izlaz provesti cijeli život, kako je Dado govorio, u lovu? Krv za krv, krv za krv. Još krvi i još više krvi. - Hej! - Hamza se lupi po čelu i zakoči. Iza njega stade kolona. - Hamza, ljubav je ispred tebe. Cijelo ovo vrijeme. Kao slijep. "Da li bi želio spavati sa mnom?" - Koji je problem mister? - Policajac je kucao na prozor traka. - Ljubav, gospodine, oficiru. Ljubav. - Kakva ljubav! Miči taj krš ako može da ide. - Naravno, naravno, gospodine oficiru. - Hamza dade gas. Vozio je malo brže od dozvoljenog. Išao je poznatim ulicama prema bolnici u kojoj je radila Jun. Na recepciji bolnice ga nisu prepoznali. Radila je djevojka iz druge smjene. - Žao mi je, dr Thomas ne radi danas. - O.K. Možete li mi dati njen broj telefona? - Žalim, ne mogu to učiniti. Takvi su propisi. - Pejdžer? - Nemam njen pejdžer. Žao mi je. - Samo malo. Mora postojati način da stupim u kontakt sa njom. Evo ja ću se okrenuti da ne gledam, a vi je nazovite. - Ne znam, nije uobičajeno... - Ne brinite, dr. Thomas se neće ljutiti. - O.K. Valjda neću požaliti? - Budite sigurni. - Halo, dr. Thomas? Jao, molim vas izvinite što vas zovem. Znam da nije uobičajeno. Da, da. Bolnica ovdje. Imam nekog ovdje. Kaže da je vrlo važno. Šta? Da, mislim da je pacijent. Ne znam. Čujte ima dug ožiljak na licu. Da. Evo vam ga, - djevojka pruži Hamzi slušalicu. - Halo, Jun? Da, dobro sam. Ti? ... Drago mi je. Šta misliš za sutra? Da izađemo na večeru? Želio bih te vidjeti. O.K. Pričekaću. - Hamza pokri slušalicu rukom - Rekao sam vam da se neće ljutiti. *** Jun je grozničavo šetala sobom. Misli su joj kovitlale. Nije vidjela Hamzu od početka oktobra. To je skoro tri mjeseca. Skoro svakodnevno je obilazila mjesta gdje su izlazili. Mislila je da je otišao, da je napustio Čikago i Ameriku. Preispitivala se gdje je pogriješila. Možda ga je malo više gurala nego što je on bio spreman da podnese. Njihova veza bila je specifična. Nije bilo lažnih izjava ni pokušaja uvaljivanja u krevet. Dvije godine je prošlo kako se znaju. I nikad je nije ni poljubio. Držanje ispod ruke je bilo sve što se desilo između njih. Ona ga je voljela onom tihom ljubavlju koja mu je ostavljala vremena da vidi da li i on osjeća nešto za nju. Znala je da on u duši nosi pakao i da mu treba mnogo da izađe iz njega. Da ga se oslobodi. Osjećala je da je on jak, da je dobar. Vidjela ga je par puta u trenucima dok je bio opušten i kad je njegova prava priroda, duboko zatrpana ispod naslaga zla s kojim je živio zadnjih godina, izbijala na površinu smijehom, duhovitošću i radošću življenja. Možda su njeni prijatelji bili malo oštriji prema njemu. Ali to ne može biti razlog. Prošla su joj tri mjeseca u uzaludnom traženju. Možda je i sretna što joj nisu prošle tri godine. I sada poziv. I to iz bolnice. Pa da! On nije imao njen telefon. Kao ni ona njegov. Možda i nema telefon? Ali, znao je gdje je bolnica. Šta da mu kaže? Na sredini sobe stajali su spakovani koferi. Za tri sata leti. Za Montanu. Tamo su je čekali. Sve je već dogovoreno. A njegov glas je zvučao kao da su se rastali prije tri sata, a ne prije tri mjeseca. Ne. Ona ide za Montanu. Gospodin Hamza može da sačeka, ukoliko se opet ne izgubi. Energično priđe telefonu. - Halo? - Ovdje sam. - O.K., kad se vidimo? - U osam. Na uglu Ohaja. - O.K. Spustila je slušalicu. U osam na uglu kod Ohaja. Kao da gleda stari crno-bijeli film. - Čuj, ovdje sam. Kao: gdje bi mogao biti? Ovdje sam nakon tri mjeseca, - šutnu nogom kofer. - Možda me tuširanje smiri. Pjevušila je pod mlazevima vode. *** Sutradan Hamza ponovo, na veliko šefovo zadovoljstvo, zatraži da izađe ranije s posla. Odveze se u centar i krenu u kupovinu. Obišao je nekoliko ekskluzivnih butika dok konačno ne pronađe prodavnicu sa evropskom garderobom. Nekad, davno, volio je fina odijela. Nakon kraćeg traženja odluči se za tamno sivo odijelo jedva primijetno poprskano crnim tačkicama. Izabrao je maslinasto-zelenu košulju čija boja se prelijevala blago, kao svila. Bordo crvena kravata, ovdje-ondje, prošarana sa svijetlo-zelenim mrljama. - Vrlo hrabra kombinacija, - primijeti zgodna i atraktivna prodavačica. - Ne sviđa vam se? - Voljela bih da probate. - Samo trenutak. Da još nađem cipele. Na svijetu postoje italijanske i ostale cipele. Bez oklijevanja Hamza izabra crne italijanske čizmice sa malo podignutijom petom. Ne iz želje da izgleda viši, već zato što ga je ta mala peta tjerala da se drži uspravno. Kad izađe iz kabine prodavačica zadovoljno primijeti da je kombinacija više nego uspjela. Na kraju Hamza uze elegantan crni, dugi kišni mantil sa postavom od prirodnog krzna koja se mogla skidati. Kad je još stavio crni šešir prodavačica zapljeska. - Izvanredno! Vi niste odavde? Možda iz Evrope? - Upravo tako. Malo se dvoumio da li da upotrijebi Dervinu kreditnu karticu. Ne. Ostaviće je za drugu priliku. Hamza uđe u kuću, ali se ne pope na sprat. Odškrinu vrata Andyeve kuhinje. - Hej, tetka Mary! Ima li šta za večeru? 334 Mary se okrenu, tanjir joj ispade iz ruku i otkotrlja se ispod stola. Zapanjeno je gledala Hamzu. - Nema. Biće! Uđi. - Hej, Dont Vori Andy, kako ide? - Hej, Hamza! Čovječe, nisam te vidio ima dosta vremena. Baš pitam Mary da nisi možda odselio. - Hej čovječe! Nećeš se ti tek tako riješiti Hamze. - Hoćeš li nešto popiti? - Ne mogu na gladan stomak. - Mary, pravi ručak! - Šalim se. Kafu, molim vas. - Dolazi. Nisam te nikad vidio raspoloženog. - Ljubav, Dont Vory Andy. Ljubav. - Ozbiljno? - Ozbiljno. Nego, mogu li odavde telefonirati? - Normalno, što pitaš? - Zvao bih Bosnu. - Zovi mjesec ako možeš. Baš mi je drago da te vidim takvog. Uzmi ovaj telefon pored kamina. Da ne smetaš Mary. Inače, ručak neće biti do sutra. Hamza sjede pored telefona i poče okretati broj. S druge strane žice tajac. Hamza se odluči da nazove informacije u Sarajevu. - Da, da, broj je promijenjen. Nove linije. Da. Imate li olovku? Andy, daj mi olovku, molim te. Da, kažite? O.K.. Hvala. - Hamza ponovo okrenu broj. Sada je u Sarajevu kasno naveče. Razlika u vremenu je sedam sati. Konačno sa druge strane se začu. - Halo? - Babo? - Hamza! - Kako si? Kako je Azra? - Dobro. Kako si ti? -Odlično. - Znao sam. - Šta si znao? - Da ćeš se javiti. - Ti uvijek sve znaš. - Ti si moj sin. Moj Hamza. - Da znaš da jesam. - Kako je bilo? - Teško. - Jesi li bio sam? - Jesam. - Samoća je teška. - Teška. - Preživio si? - Preživio. - Ko je dama? - Kakva dama? - Tvoja. Reci mi kako se zove, ko je, šta je? - Jun. A kako znaš? - Tako što ne bi preživio da nje nije bilo. - Ono u Kur'anu... - Shvatio si? - Jesam. Ali teško. Mogao si napisati i jednostavnije. - Ovako je bolje. Sad znaš kako se osjeća čovjek kada se popne na vrh planine. - Mislim da znam. Šta je novo u Sarajevu? Čuješ li za Musu? Kako je Kapetan? - Hej, samo polahko. U Sarajevu je isto kao što si ostavio. Ljudi misle Bog zna šta se dešava kad su odsutni. Sve je potpuno isto. Samo smo malo stariji. Musa je u Kanadi. Ne javlja se. I njemu treba vremena. Kapetan je preselio kod nas. Penzionisan je na vlastiti zahtjev. Pomaže mi u dućanu. Idemo u tekiju. Reci mi za tu djevojku. Je li dobra? - Jeste. - Liči li na Amru? - Znao sam da ćeš to pitati. Najbolje šakom u oko. Prst na ranu. Ne liči fizički. Ali je dobra. Ima malo Amrinog. Skoro mi je opalila šamar. - To je dobro. To je ljubav. Skoro sam pričao Kapetanu. Ti se nikad nisi potukao s Kumom. A sa Musom... - Neka Avdaga. Ne bih o tome. - Šta sad radiš? - Radim u nekoj kompaniji. Možda dođem na proljeće. - Dovedi damu da je vidimo. Kako izgledaš? Fizički. - Dobar sam. Nisam odavno bio u boljoj kondiciji. - Hvala Bogu. Jesi li promijenio dukat? - Nisam. Nije mi trebalo. - Slobodno ga promijeni. Ima kod Avdage još tih žutića. Samo neću da ih sada mijenjam da ti ne oborim cijenu na tržištu. Na kraju će onaj general plakati što je dao pet hiljada za njega. - Avdaga, Avdaga. - Piješ li? - Ne pijem više. - To je dobro. A ta dama? Zna li da je voliš? - Mislim da zna. - Nisi joj rekao? - Večeras ću. - Moj Hamza, moj Hamza. - Moj Avdaga. - Čekaj, evo ti Azre. Pa, sad nazovi. Bitno je da si pregrmio samoću. Sad će sve biti lakše. Sad je svejedno gdje si. Možeš se vratiti i u Bosnu. Evo ti Azre. - Hamza? - Mama! - Sine! Kako si? - Dobro mama, dobro. - Nikad me nisi zvao mama. Znaš li to? - Kad sam bio mali i zvao vas po imenima, svi ste se smijali. Poslije mi bilo nezgodno da vas zovem mama ili babo. - Sine moj. Kako si, onako? - Odakle si ti mama? Mislim odakle si stvarno? Hamza se prebaci i poče pričati na engleskom. - To je duga priča. - Priču znam. Pričaćeš mi, ako Bog da, kad dođem dolje ili kad ti dođeš ovamo. Samo mi reci odakle si. - Iz Montane. - O.K. Ništa više za sada. Malo po malo. Sve vas volim. Poselami mi Kapetana i sve koje znam. - I mi tebe volimo. 338 Hamza spusti slušalicu. Protrlja oznojene dlanove. - Uh! Ovo mi je bilo kao planina na leđima. - To si ti prvi put nazvao za sve ovo vrijeme? - Andy mu se prijeteći unese u lice. - Andy, ti to ne bi razumio. Mogao bih ti objašnjavati godinama. Jednostavno, mi iz Sarajeva smo drugačiji. - Dao bih ja tebi, samo da sam znao. Ti bi bio stvarno drugačiji. Plav i zelen. Da sam znao, ja bih nazvao. Jadni ljudi. - Vjeruj mi da sam bio u pravu. Uostalom, oni nisu ni očekivali da ih nazovem dok ne riješim neke stvari. Sam sa sobom. Ti i Mary ste mi puno pomogli. - Hamza, ustani, molim te, da te vidim, - Mary nije mogla da izdrži. Hamza ustade, prošeta sobom, okrenu se kao maneken na pisti. Skide mantil, raskopča sako i pokaza marku odijela. - Boss! - nasmija se. - Dobro izgledaš. - Hvala, hvala, - Hamza se teatralno nakloni. - A sada, ako mi dozvoljavate, ja bih se povukao. Ima jedna dama koja će me čekati. A ne bih želio da zakasnim. - Furaj. I, ako je nije strah ove četvrti, dovedi je da se upoznamo. - Mislim da će vam se svidjeti. Baj. Hamza izađe iz kuće. Hodajući u stilu "Ples na kiši " dođe do auta. **** - Vozi polahko. Žuri mi se, - običavao je da kaže Musa taksistima kada je žurio. Sada je Hamza vozio tako. U sporednoj ulici blizu Mičigen avenije nađe mjesto za parkiranje. Dočeka ga hladni sjeverac. Hamza podiže kragnu na kaputu, nabi šešir dublje na čelo i krenu na sjever. Na par blokova od Ohaja nalazio se čuveni Tifany & Co. Hamza uđe u prodavnicu. Danas nije bio običan dan. Odlučio je da kupi neki sitni komad nakita za Jun. Bio je ubijeđen, ali nije bio siguran, da je i njoj stalo do njega. Bar malo. Na brzinu je preletio očima preko izloženog nakita. Svidio mu se jedan prsten od bijelog zlata sa malim nježnozelenim kamenom. Mali prsten, mali kamičak i mnogo zelenih dolara. Hamza plati i stavi kutijicu u džep sakoa. Idući prema Ohaju naiđe na cvjećaru i kupi crvenu ružu sa dugačkom stabljikom. Pažljivo je stavi pod sako. Sad je bio spreman. Na Ohaju je čekao par minuta prije nego što se Jun pojavila. Bila je samo par metara od njega i okretala se pogledavajući da li ga ima. Nije ga prepoznala. Hamza joj se približi i nakašlja. Jun se iznenađeno okrenu. - O-ho! Tu si, dakle. Čekaj, čekaj! Da te vidim. Do-bro. Malo se okreni. Ta-ko. Od-li-čno! Odlično. Skroz drugi Hamza. Hamza joj priđe i poljubi je u obraz. Jun to primi kao najnormalniju stvar. Ipak, Hamzi se učini da je lagano zadrhtala. - Učini mi nešto. - Učiniću ti sve. Jun mu priđe, zavuče ruke ispod kragne mantila i izvuče mu kosu napolje. Zlatna kosa pade preko kaputa. - Ovako. Sad je bolje. - Divno izgledaš, - reče tek da nešto kaže. - A ne, ti divno izgledaš. Ja izgledam kao i uvijek. - Ipak, ima nešto što nije baš uobičajeno. - Čini ti se. - O.K. Neću da se svađam, - Hamza izvadi ružu ispod sakoa i pruži joj. - Ovo ti je od Avdage. - Av-da-he? - Av-da-ge. Od mog oca Avdage. - Tvog oca? Pričao si sa njim? - Da, maloprije. - I? - Dobro su. I on i Azra. - Ko je Azra? - Moja mama. Ona je iz Montane. - Lažeš!? - Ne lažem. Nikad. - O.K, O.K.. Nisam mislila ozbiljno. iz Montane. A odakle? - Nisam je pitao. Moram malo-pomalo. - Pričaćeš mi kad sjednemo negdje. Gdje idemo? - Nejvi Pier. - Super. Nismo zajedno bili tamo. Volim Nejvi Pier. Miriše na avanturu. Vjerovatno zbog blizine Jezera. A u koji restoran? - Vidjećemo. Koji nam se učini dobar. Ovuda, idemo mojim trakom. - Od 500 $? - Od 520 $. Sad ćeš vidjeti kako izgleda. Mnogo je bolji iznutra nego spolja. Kao gazda. - Šta fali gazdi spolja? - Recimo... Ma ništa. - Normalno. - Evo ga. To je moj trak. - Vau! još jednom Vau! Jesi li siguran da ovo ide? - Sad ćeš da vidiš. - Hej, ova ćebad izgledaju super. I tako su topla. - Kao gazda? - Gazda je topliji. Bar što ja znam. Hamza dade gas i oni se izadoše na Mičigen aveniju. Morali su ići prema sjeveru da bi izašli na cestu prema Nejvi Pieru. Između dva semafora on snažnije pritisnu gas i trak pojuri. - Hej, ovo čudo stvarno ide! Itekako ide! - Nije loše za 520 $? - Možeš li naći i meni nešto ovako? - Ovakve krševe više ne proizvode. Evo nas. Ostaviše trak i krenuše pješice duž Nejvi Piera. Sa dalekog sjevera puhao je vjetar. Dodatno se ohladivši preko voda Mičigena i dobivši dodatnu snagu, noseći snijeg i susnježicu, svom silinom je udarao u mali poluotok. Jun se stisnu uz Hamzu. On je zagrli pokušavajući da je zaštiti. - Hoćemo li ovdje? - gotovo je morao vikati da bi ga čula. - Ovdje je negdje restoran gdje je Klinton nenajavljeno došao na ručak kad je nedavno bio u Čikagu. - Mora da je dobar. Skoro utrčaše unutra. Kao da su se našli u drugom svijetu. Elegantna staklena vrata su potpuno štitila unutrašnjost od vjetra i njegovog stravičnog fijukanja. - Uh! Ne volim snijeg u gradu - Snijeg je dobar. Ne znam zašto, ali sam se uvijek radovala snijegu za Božić. - Danas je Božić? - Nisi znao? - Zaboravio sam. Nisam uopšte mislio. Hej, možda si ti željela da ga provedeš sa svojima? Jun zausti da mu kaže za avionsku kartu i Montanu, ali se na vrijeme zaustavi. - Provešću ga sa svojim. Hamza je pogleda. Ova noć... Snijeg... Čikago... I ovaj topli prijatni restoran. U nozdrvama je osjećao jedan stari miris. Miris koji je negdje nestao prije mnogo godina. Za koji je mislio da ga više nikad neće osjetiti. Miris ljubavi .Priđe im šef sale. - Dobar veče. Sretan Božić. - Sretan Božić! - Da li imate rezervaciju? - Ne. Nadam se da možete naći sto za dvoje? Šef sale je imao ogromno iskustvo sa gostima. Samo jedan kratak pogled i sa sigurnošću je znao da li pred sobom ima čangrizave bračne parove, ljubavnike ili zaljubljene. Ovo dvoje su bili zaljubljeni. Do ušiju. Šef sale je volio zaljubljene. - Pogledaću. Mislim da će se naći nešto. Ukoliko ne bude, lično ću se potruditi da ubacimo jedan stolić više. Ne brinite. Možete ostaviti garderobu. - Hvala. Jako ste ljubazni. Hamza pridrža kaput Jun, pa i sam skide svoj. Predadoše kapute na garderobu. - Izvolite. Našao sam jedan stolić u samom uglu. Blizu muzike. Ne brinite, muzika svira tiho, neće vam smetati. Jun uze Hamzu pod ruku i oni krenuše za šefom sale. Ušavši u restoran Hamza preleti ovlaš očima po sali. U dnu sale bila je smještena muzika. Odmah pored, velika, sjajno okićena jelka. Po cijelom restoranu raznobojni lampioni, baloni i bezbroj malih šarenih sijalica. Svečana atmosfera velikog katoličkog praznika. Restoran je bio pun. Inače nonšalantni, Amerikanci su se dotjerali za ovu noć. Sve je blještalo od bijelih košulja, dotjeranih frizura i skupocjenog nakita. Hamza nabrzinu procijeni da je u restoranu par stotina gostiju. Lagano je okretao glavu prelijećući očima preko sale. Odjednom se zaustavi, ukoči i lagano vrati pogled nazad. Za stolom, odmah do prozora, sa svojom grupom, sjedio je: Kum. *** Kum! Hamza se zaustavi usred pokreta. Sagnu glavu da mu se ne vidi lice, zagrli Jun i okrenu j +e prema izlazu. - Hej, šta ti je? - Ništa! Ništa! Samo izađi odavde. Hamza je povuče prema vratima. Jun krenu ne shvatajući ništa. - Hamza, šta ti je? - Reću ti napolju. Molim te požuri, - izađoše u hol. Šef sale izađe za njima. - Nešto nije u redu? - Ne, ne. Sve je u redu. Zaboravili smo nešto. Vraćamo se odmah. 344 Podigoše kapute sa garderobe i izađ oše napolje. Snježne pahulje, gonjene vjetrom koji je urlao, zasipale su im lica i tjerale ih da skoro žmire. - Hamza, šta se desilo? Šta ti je odjednom? - Jun je vikala pokušavajući da nadjača vjetar. Hamza joj položi ruke na ramena. Trudio se da je gleda u oči. - Jun! Jun, ja... - Hamza, šta je? Ti se treseš! Je li ti zima? - Nije. slušaj Jun. Molim te. Ne pitaj me ništa. Samo slušaj. Molim te. - O.K. O.K. Slušam. Samo slušam. - Ovo je vrlo važno. Molim te. Radi se o ozbiljnoj stvari. Pokušaj da zapamtiš šta ti govorim. Ti ne znaš gdje stanujem? Ne znaš. O.K.. Napisaću ti. Imaš li olovku? Hvala. Evo ti adresa. Pazi, nije baš najbolji kraj. - Hamza? - Molim te. Samo slušaj. O.K.? O.K.! Uzmi taksi. Evo ti keš. Neka te doveze do samih vrata. Do samih vrata i neka te čeka sa upaljenim motorom. O.K.? Evo ti ključevi. Ovaj je od ulaznih vrata, a ovaj od vrata na spratu. Ako te vidi Andy, to je moj gazda, da te ne iznenadi. Ako te vidi, reci da si moja djevojka. - Konačno! Molim te, slušaj me. U sobi, na krevetu, u stvari na madracu, ima reklamna naljepnica od platna. Znaš kako to izgleda? Jun klimnu glavom. - Otpori je. Ispod nje je otvor i u njemu jedan zamotuljak u crnom platnu. Donesi mi ga. Ja ću biti ovdje. - Hamza, o čemu se radi? - Ne mogu ti sada sve pričati. Vjeruj mi. Veoma je važno. - Ja sam mislila da sam ja... Da smo mi važni. - Ti jesi važna. Mi jesmo važni. - Pa šta je onda? - Ovo je nešto više. Iznad nas. - Hamza, da mi odemo u drugi restoran? - Bog mi je svjedok da bih volio. Ne mogu. - Hamza, osjećam da će se nešto strašno desiti. Tako si tajanstven. Ne volim tvoj pogled. Imao si isti pogled na predavanju u bolnici. Ne volim što se treseš. Bojim se. - Biće dobro. - Hamza ti se nikada nisi tresao. - Jun, molim te. Učini mi to. - Huuuu. O.K.. Učiniću to. Premda... - Samo učini. Ja ću biti ovdje. Jun se okrete i ode prema izlazu. Hamza ode do prodavnice suvenira u blizini i povuče se u sjenu. Skrstio je ruke i čekao. - Mislio sam da je gotovo. Da je iza mene. Ništa nije gotovo. Nakon pet godina. Ponovo osjećam isti žar u tijelu. Ponovo treperim. Jun ima pravo. Nešto strašno će se desiti. Strašno? Za koga? Zar postoji na svijetu još nešto strašno što se nije desilo? Ne, ne i ne. Sve strašno se već desilo. Već viđeno. Pređeno gradivo. Ostalo je da se potpišu završni računi i izvrši naplata. Za Amru, za Malecku, za Dinu, za Dadu, za Senada, za Nihada, za Cakija, za... Spisak je predug. Kum nije prvi. Neće biti ni posljednji. Možda za mene? Ali ima još Hamzi. Rasutih po svijetu. Dosta Hamza! Misli na nešto drugo. Isključi se. I on se doista isključi. Nepomično je stajao i posmatrao ulaz u restoran. Oko njega je vijao vjetar. Snijeg je nesmanjenom snagom padao. Vjetar ga je nosio, kovitlao i u zavjetrinama stvarao male nanose. Nebo je bilo skoro crno. S vremena na vrijeme bi ga prošarali reflektori aviona koji su polijetali sa O'Hare nastojeći da se što prije probiju kroz oblake i dostignu potrebnu visinu na putu za Evropu. *** Jun se vozila u taksiju. Bilo je ugodno toplo. Taksi vozač, Arap, vjerovatno Sirijac ili Marokanac, čavrljao je nešto bez veze. Jun ga je slušala kao muziku ne obraćajući pažnju na to šta je govorio. Bila je okupirana razmišljanjem o Hamzi. - Šta li se samo dogodilo? Vjerovatno je ugledao nekog. Da, sigurno je nekog ugledao. Starog prijatelja? Od prijatelja se ne bježi. Bar ne onako. Kako se samo brzo sagnuo i okrenuo. Vjerovatno da mu ne prepozna lice. A, ako je neprijatelj? Pa mogli smo da odemo. Šteta. Bila je to divna noć. Noć koja obećava. Vjerovatno bi joj rekao... Ma šta bi mi rekao? A možda i bi. Pa ruža. Od njegovog oca? On je, kako ono Hamza reče beh? Ne, možda beg. Jeste, beg. Mora da je stari sijedi gospodin. A mama iz Montane? Još će ispasti da smo rođaci? - Mislim da smo tu, lejdi? - Hm, da. Izgleda da jesmo. Molim vas popnite se na trotoar do samog stepeništa. - Ali lejdi? - Bez brige. Ja plaćam. I ne gasite motor. Odmah se vraćam. - O.K., lejdi. Vi plaćate. Jun izađe iz auta i pope se uz stepenice. Upravo je izvadila ključ kad se vrata otvoriše. - Trebate nekog? Jun se trznu. Umalo ne vrisnu. - Dobar veče, - sreća da ju je Hamza upozorio. - Ja sam Hamzina djevojka. Jun. - A, to ste vi, dakle. Izvolite. Samo, Hamza je izašao. Kaže da ima sastanak. Hm, sa vama. - Da, bili smo zajedno. Vi ste sigurno Andy? - Da. - Hamza mi je pričao o vama. - Mnogo manje nego što je pričao nama o vama. Sigurno. - Da, da. Dobar je to momak. Hvala vam što ste ga izvukli. - Kako mislite - izvukla? - Bio je na putu za ništa. Kažem vam. Dobar je to momak. A danas je bio prosto preporođen. Kaže ljubav. - Jeste li sigurni da je baš to rekao? Ljubav? - Da, a sada vidim i zbog čega. - Hvala. Izvinite, Hamza me je poslao da nešto uzmem iz stana. Mogu li? - Svakako. I, sretan Božić. - Sretan Božić i vama. Jun ustrča uz stepenice. Uđe u stan i upali svjetlo. Razgleda po sobi. - Spartanac! U sobi je bio madrac postavljen blizu prozora, pored njega složeni časopisi, knjige, i prazna, oprana pepeljara. Jun zaviri u kuhinju. Sve čisto i prazno. Kao da niko ne živi u stanu. Otvori plakar. Uredno obješena Hamzina vindijakna, par košulja, složena tri džempera i nekoliko majica. Ništa više!? Jun se, ne vjerujući, okrenu preko sobe. Da, pored prozora je bio mali drveni stalak za knjige, tako da se knjiga nije morala držati u ruci dok se čita. Ali se moralo čitati sjedeći. Nagnu se nad otvorenu knjigu. Jedna strana je bila napisana na arapskom, a druga na jeziku koji Jun nije razumjela. Vjerovatno bosanski - pomisli. Priđe madracu i podiže plahtu. Omirisa je. Mirisala je na Hamzu. Nasloni je za trenutak na obraz. O.K. Tu je bila reklamna naljepnica. Jun uhvati za ćošak i povuče. Konac popusti i ona je opori. Raširi otvor i ugleda crni zamotuljak. Izvadi ga. Bio je dugačak i potežak. Ona poče da ga odmotava, ali zastade. - Nije fer, - uze zamotuljak i izađe iz stana. Utrča u taksi i krenuše nazad. - Šta li je unutra? Mogu bar opipati. Oprezno pređe prstima pipajući nepoznati predmet po dužini. Mala kutijca. Jedan poduži predmet. Na jednom kraju se nalazila kao ručka. Nož? Ali, na drugom kraju nije bila oštrica već nešto mekše. Kao koža. Možda futrola? Nož u futroli!? Nož? Hamza, Hamza?! - Da, lejdi? - Ništa. To ja za sebe. - Evo nas lejdi. Jun izvadi novac i pruži mu. - Zadržite kusur. Sretan Božić. - Sretan Božić i Vama lejdi. Imajte divnu noć. - Kakvu divnu noć!? - pomisli Jun odmičući Nejvi Pierom. Kad se približi restoranu, Hamza izađe iz mraka pred nju. - Evo ti. A voljela sam da nisam išla. - Hvala ti. Jun ga zagrli. Nije više osjećala treperenje njegovog tijela. I to je uplaši. Uplaši je i izraz njegovog lica. On je bio tu, pred njom, a ipak negdje daleko. - Hamza! Hej, Hamza, da li si ovdje? - Štaa? A to. Jesam, ovdje sam. I te kako. Jun, molim te. Ja idem unutra. Ti ideš kući. O.K.? - Šta O.K.? Ništa nije O.K.? Ništa. Desiće se nešto strašno. Znam. Osjećam. - Mi tu ništa ne možemo izmijeniti. - Hamza, ja te volim. Hej, čuj me. Ja te volim. Hajdemo odavde. - Kasno je. Moram da idem. Još nešto. Ako se ne vidimo... Evo ti ova kutija. U njoj je objašnjenje za sve. A evo ti i ova druga. U njoj je kako je trebalo biti. - Hamza joj ugura u ruke dvije kutije. Iz džepa izvadi novčanik i gurnu ga u njezin džep. - Hamza, molim te... Hamza više nije bio tu. Okrenuo se i otišao u mrak. Skinuo je mantil i sako. Iz zamotuljka izvadi Tanto sa futrolom i kaiševima. Stavi ga na leđa i priveza kaiševe za pantole. Napravi par pokreta lijevo - desno, da isproba kako leži i kako se ponaša. Zadovoljno klimnu glavom. Ponovo obuče sako i mantil ne obraćajući pažnju na zimu i snijeg. Iskorači iz mraka i krenu prema restoranu. Jun je stajala na vjetru i gledala kako odlazi. U holu, Hamza ponovo skide mantil i preda ga na garderobu zajedno sa napojnicom. Ljubazni šef sale mu priđe. - Sačuvao sam vam sto. - Hvala, mislim da neće trebati. Imam društvo unutra. Hamza prođe pored njega i krenu ravno prema stolu za kojim je sjedio Kum sa društvom. Sve ih je poznavao. Ista postava kao onog aprilskog dana 1992. pred njegovom kućom. Kum, krupni ćelavi, dvojica koji su izgledali kao profesionalni razbijači i Neno. Neno, za kojeg je platio tristo maraka i oslobodio ga. On je povraćao nakon ubistva Amre i Malecke. Hamza priđe i zaustavi se na metar od stola. - Pa, kako si Kume? - Šta! Ti! Hamza! - Kum skoči sa stolice. I ostali, osim Nene, ustadoše. Kum je razrogačenih očiju posmatrao Hamzu. U jednom trenutku se sjeti da se nalazi u Americi, u prepunom restoranu, da je bezbjedan. - O, Hamza! Dobro sam Hamza! Kako si ti? - Kum sjede. Sjedoše i ostali. - Dobro je, Kume. Dobro. A vi? Slavite Božić? - Kakvi mi i Božić. Pijemo. Kumovi pratioci su brzo prelijetali očima sa Hamze na Kuma tražeći u njihovim očima signal za opasnost. Hamza je djelovao svakako samo ne opasno. Mirno je gledao Kuma. - Pa, kako je bilo Kume? - Gusto. Načepili ste nas dobro na kraju. - I vi ste nas. - Hvala ti za Nenu. - Nije to ništa. - Hamza ga je posmatrao. Mislio je strahovitom brzinom. Kažu da CIA ima kompjutere koji rade milijardu kombinacija u minuti. Hamzin mozak je bio savršeniji. To je, dakle, to. Konačno. To je ono što je želio i za čim je žudio sve ovo vrijeme. Da ima Kuma ispred sebe. Gledao je sa zanimanjem to lice kao da ga prvi put vidi. Pravilne crte, visoko čelo, kosa, brada i brkovi neuredni kao i uvijek. Inteligentne oči. Malo načete alkoholom. Vjerovatno je puno pio zadnjih godina. Slabo spavao? Kum. Njegov Kum. Čovjek koji mu je srušio život. Jednom. I izgleda sada po drugi put. A ne vrijedi. Ovo što se zove čovjek, što je pred njim, ne vrijedi jednog nokta sa Amrine ruke. Jedne dlake sa glave Malecke. Ne vrijedi jednog zabrinutog Juninog pogleda. To lice. Nekada mu je bilo drago... Zašto? Šta se to desilo u toj tvojoj glavi da si se odlučio na tako nešto. Ubiti. Dobro! Zašto ženu, zašto dijete? Ti si burazeru u prošlosti. Ti si još u vremenu Kosovske bitke, u vijekovima zatrpanim mržnjom i lažima o nekadašnjem imaginarnom Dušanovom carstvu. Nikada nećeš biti sposoban da otkriješ ljubav. I kada se oženiš, kad budeš spavao sa ženom, iz mržnje, a ne iz ljubavi, pravićeš djecu koju ćeš odgajati u istom čudovišnom poretku reda i stvari kao što je tebe odgajao tvoj otac četnik, i njega njegov otac, i njega njegov... Pravićeš djecu koja će i sama živjeti u svijetu mraka i laži. Laž je vodila tvoje pradjedove. Vodiće i tvoje praunuke. Sve dok jednog dana, u dalekoj budućnosti, tvoj narod ne iznjedri čovjeka koji će konačno reći dosta. Stanite. Sve je to laž. Mi moramo ispočetka. I kao nekada Willy Brant, kleknuti pred sjenima nevinih i zatražiti oprost. Šta sad? Da te ubijem? Mrtve ne mogu vratiti. A ti? Ti si već mrtav. Samo što to ne znaš. Vjerovatno nisi nikada ni živio. Osjetio ljepotu, mirise, plava svitanja iznad grada koji si tako dušmanski razarao. Ti jesi mrtav. Jun? Gdje je Jun? Vjerovatno napolju? Čeka me. Amra, Malecka? Vi razumijete!? Dino, Senad, Dado...? - Znam, Dado. Čujem te. Tanto, Tanto! Imaš ga pred sobom! Kreni! Dado, oprosti. Dosta je bilo. Ja imam izbor. Mogu birati. Nikada do sada mi nismo mogli birati. Ubijajući sve na što su naišli nisu nam ostavili ni mogućnnost da se predamo. Ovo je moj izbor. - Šta je Hamza? - Ništa Kume. Da ti se zahvalim. - Za šta? - Za Amru i Malecku. Neno je bio samo djelić duga. - Da, rekao mi je Neno. - Pa... Odoh ja sada. Imam neki sastanak. Drago mi je da sam te vidio. Hamza mu mahnu rukom, okrenu se i krenu prema izlazu. Muzika je svirala neki lagani latino-američki ritam. Konobari su brzo i nečujno špartali salom. Čuo se tihi zvuk kuckanja čaša. Gosti su nazdravljali za sretan Božić. Jun se skloni sa vrata da je Hamza ne vidi. - Hvala Bogu. Sve će biti u redu. - Stani! Sta-ni! Kumov glas je nadjačao sve druge zvuke u restoranu. Hamza stade. Gosti za susjednim stolovima prestadoše da pričaju. Muzika je nastavila svoju laganu svirku. Hamzine usne se rastaviše i otkriše dva reda bijelih, čvrsto stisnutih zuba. Iskezi se. Kao vuk. Gostima za susjednim stolovima, poslije su se kleli u to, učini se da čuju režanje iz dubine njegovog grla. - Ovako je ipak bolje. Pokušao sam bar. Zbog Jun. A znam da bih sebe proklinjao cijelog života. Da završimo. Sve ima svoj kraj. Dugovi se moraju isplatiti. Oprosti mi, Jun. Hamza je osjećao kako adrenalin juri kroz tijelo prodirući u svaku ćeliju. Iz džepa izvadi usku, crnu svilenu traku za kosu. Bijelom svilom, arapskim slovima, na traci je bilo izvezeno "La Ilahe illellah, Muhammedurresulullah" (Nema Boga osim Allaha a Muhammed je njegov poslanik). Traka Mudžahedina i budućih šehita kojom su povezivali kosu prije polaska u borbu. Hamza je namota oko lijeve šake. U trenutku dok se okretao prema Kumu bio je spreman. Za trenutak mu se učini da je vidio Jun na ulazu. Sljedećeg trenutka ju je zaboravio. Zaboravio je sve oko sebe. Lijevom rukom prebaci slap kose na lijevo rame. Vrati se par koraka i zaustavi ispred stola. - Kaži, Kume? - Dosta sranja. Da završimo. - Šta da završimo, Kume? - Nemaš ti meni ništa dužan! Ništa. Razumiješ li ti mene? Ništa! - Kum je vikao. Očito je izgubio kontrolu. - Kako to misliš, Kume? - Fino! Nema duga! Nema Amre! Nema Malecke! Ja sam ih ubio! Ja! - Znam, Kume, ja sam ih sahranio. Iste noći. - Nemoguće! - Moguće, Kume. U ružičnjaku iza kuće. I vidiš ima duga. Hamza podiže malo lijevo rame i ispruži desnu ruku prema Kumu. - Ne znam samo šta ti je ovo trebalo, Kume. - Pucaj! Pucaj! Pucaj, majku vam jebem! - Kum je vrištao prema svojim pratiocima. Oni sunuše rukama pod sakoe vadeći oružje. Gosti restorana su se razilazili u izjavama koje su poslije dali policiji. Jedni su tvrdili da se sve odigralo za pet sekundi dok su drugi bili ubijeđeni da je, od trenutka kada je onaj sa bradom nešto povikao i onaj drugi sa zlatnom kosom prišao stolu, pa do kraja, prošlo cijelih sedam, a možda i čitavih osam sekundi. Neno se baci unazad. Pade zajedno sa stolicom i ostade da leži, u tom smiješnom položaju, sa nogama preko stolice i visoko podignutim rukama. Prvi Kumov pratilac, Hamzi najbliži sa lijeve strane, već je imao pištolj u ruci kad se Hamza pokrenuo. Lijevom rukom uhvati ručku Tanta koja je izvirila pored vrata na desnom ramenu, i u velikom luku, strahovitim zamahom pogodi zglob ruke koja je držala pištolj. Teško sječivo presiječe meso i kost i šaka zajedno sa pištoljem odleti na pod. - Aaaaaaaaah! - vrisak ispuni prostor. Muzika ušuti. Gosti poskakaše sa stolica. Hamza baci nož u zrak prema desnoj ruci, uhvati ga u letu, i u istoj kretnji, širokim, skoro horizontalnim zamahom zasiječe vrat Kumovog pratioca koji mu je bio sa desne strane. Krv u vodoskoku šiknu iz presječenog vrata. Ne gledajući u njega, skoči preko stolice i nađe se ispred Ćelavog. Ćelavi je imao automatik pištolj i upravo ga je repetirao. Hamza se prilijepi uz njega zagrlivši ga lijevom rukom oko vrata i blokirajući njegove ruke. Zamahnu, i udarcem odozdo zabi mu nož u srce. okrenu Tanto u tijelu, izvuče ga i odgurnu ćelavog od sebe. Lijevom rukom zgrabi ivicu stola, odbaci ga u stranu i nađe se pred Kumom. Kum je stajao blijed. Široko raširenih očiju. - Ako moraš da ubiješ, neka to bude brzo i čisto, - bio je Avdagin savjet na početku rata. Hamza zamahnu nožem odozdo. Zabi ga malo ispod stomaka i povučeHamza se nasmiješi. - Ovako je najbolje. Jun je već krenula napolje da sačeka Hamzu, kada je začula Kumov glas. Vratila se i provirila iz predvorja restorana. Kad je počelo, kad su Kumovi pratioci izvukli pištolje i kada se Hamza pokrenuo, ona pokri lice rukama. Nakon par sekundi, začuvši pucnje, skloni ruke sa očiju u ugleda kako se Hamzino tijelo trznu pod udarima metaka. - Hamzaaaaaa! Neeeeee! - Jun potrča preko sale. Hamza se zaljulja. Izvuče Tanto i odgurnu Kuma, čije se tijelo skljoka na pod. Postaja trenutak i onda pade na koljena. Glava mu je bespomoćno visila naprijed. Na Junin vrisak, pokuša da se okrene ali izgubi snagu i pade na lice. Jun se spotače u cipelicama sa visokom potpeticom. Nekako ih zbaci s nogu i pritrča Hamzi. Okrenu ga na leđa i podiže mu glavu. Hamzine oči su se gasile. Za trenutak joj se učini da ju je prepoznao i da pokušava da joj kaže nešto. - Hamza! Hamza! - drmusala ga je. Uzalud. Hamza je već bio daleko. - Hamza! Hamzaaa! - podiže glavu. - Zovite hitnu! Zovite bolnicu! Za Boga, zovite nekog! Drhtavim prstima šef sale je pokušavao da nazove 911.